Daughter of Abigail
by Six2VII
Summary: Bonnie committed the greatest sacrifice to please the people she loved. When she finds Stefan is in trouble she again risks herself to save him. Along the way the people who love her most convince her to save herself. Pairings: Kennett, Stefonnie, Kefonnie (Kol X Bonnie X Stefan), Slight Beremy, and Baroline friendship.
1. Martyr

**A/N: This is how I coped with Bonnie's death. A lot of Bonnie, Stefonnie, and Kennett Fanfic authors and tumblr users inspired parts of this story. This is not a love triangle, it's a threesome (Kefonnie: Kol x Bonnie x Stefan) in many ways it's a foursome (Caroline). Some portrayals may be ooc. Rated M for Smut in later chapters, violence, and bad language. Also Trigger warnings for abuse and depression. Please excuse grammatical errors. It's a work in progress.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

It was a dark night, the moon was shadowed by clouds that were hard to make out in pitch black, but Silas knew where he was headed as he dragged the priest through the thicket. The seemingly frail old man was surprisingly strong, and a tough old bastard. He bucked and grunted against the wizard as he moved deeper into the forest. Once they were at the waterfront Silas dropped the priest, moving around him to cut loose the gag and duct tape he used to restrain him.

"You look like a smart man, a man who values his life. Bless this water and you will never see me again. Try to escape or refuse my request and I will destroy everything that is dear to you." The priest glared at the figure before him. His captor's face was grotesque. What kind of man would pull an elderly priest from his bed in the middle of the night? And to bless an ordinary body of water that was surely polluted. He did not know nor care? Blessings were from God, he would grant his request, despite the evil resonating from this lost soul. What harm could holy water do?

-o0o-

"I don't understand Jeremy. What else did she tell you?" Jeremy sighed walking away from a very tenacious Blonde interrogator. "I told you she said she was going to see her mom and she needed some time." Caroline narrowed her eyes. Jeremy's heart had sped up slightly. He was beginning to perspire. This little shit was lying. "That's all she said? You're sure."

Jeremy nodded his head agitated. He promised Bonnie that he wouldn't tell Elena and Caroline about her death until the summer was over, but after a week of no Bonnie, Caroline was becoming suspicious. Caroline sighed her hands going to her hips. Her head cocking as she observed the boy.

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me? There's more to this story." Jeremy rolled his eyes and huffed. "Yeah, there is but it's private and a little X-rated." Caroline eyes grew at his implication then disgust took over.

"God, don't tell me she forgave you for making out with Anna the too friendly ghost." Jeremy frowned. "What's it to you Caroline? Look I love Bonnie. I made a mistake. I apologized. I love her and will do anything for her including being harassed by you. Now if you're done, I have to go down to the police station and fake my fake death." Jeremy walked out of the mansion glad to be rid of Caroline. Two more minutes and he would have confessed. Caroline could be scary.

Caroline looked around the empty house. Tyler hadn't returned. Matt was gallivanting around the country with Barbie Klaus. Elena was busy doing God knows what with Damon, and Stefan was brooding and avoiding her. Where the hell was Bonnie? Caroline wanted to be okay and be happy that she was trying to work things out with her mom, _even though she didn't deserve it_, but something just did not feel right. She needed to talk to Bonnie, to hear her voice then maybe she could calm down. Her dad was clueless. He was just focused on his political career and keeping the supernatural in line.

There it was again the overwhelming feeling of sadness and doom. It's like something was missing. Ugh, Bonnie would have called. It's been a week almost two. Jeremy's knows something. Caroline sighed. She needed to talk to Bonnie. She missed her friend.

-o0o-

"Well Well Well if it isn't may favorite betrayer." Bonnie turned to glance at Kol's ghost. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be trying to find Finn or your mother or something?" Kol snorted in disgust. "Why would I do that? When I could make your afterlife the epitome of hell… or heaven, your choice. Besides you're much prettier to look at, especially when you're pining over the Blonde vampire."

Bonnie glared at the original then followed Caroline into the kitchen of the mansion with Kol in tow. What ghost haunts other ghosts? "You're insane you know that. I love Caroline more than any of your primitive notions about love and romance. Besides Jeremy is the man I loved." Kol chuckled. "Really? Is that why I always find you near him…Oh wait I don't do I? You're usually following Caroline around or hanging out with Sheila at the old witches house or your alone waiting for me to come brighten your day." Bonnie rolled her eyes even though he was basically right.

The only person she really looked in on was Caroline. She would check on Matt, but the one time she did she felt like a voyeur. She never wanted to see that much of Matt and Rebekah again. She made a promise to herself to not come when Jeremy called. If she did he wouldn't move on with his life. So she had had been fighting the pull from the other side when Jeremy tried to beckon her.

He was also right about her being purposely alone sometimes. Kol was beginning to grow on her. After their initial meeting on the other side, Kol had become less murderous and flirtier. He was awfully charismatic when he wanted to be and to use his words, pretty to look at. He was also loads of fun, and Bonnie could use some fun.

There wasn't much you could do on the other side besides gaze at the life you left behind. Time did not exist the same way as it did in the mortal realm. Mere seconds for the living could be hours even days for the souls trapped in Qetsiyah's eternal abyss. She told Jeremy she would be okay that night she left, but she thought she was lying to protect him, but her experience in limbo had been surprisingly uneventful.

The witches were not happy with her but as long as she visited the old witch house to keep the expression at bay and respected the laws of nature they left her alone. Spending time with Grams was exactly what she needed. No drama. Of course she missed her life. She wanted to go to college, fall in love, and have children, but her friends were happy and she was honestly with the person who loved her most, her Grams, and after the last two years, this felt like… heaven. Now, if only she could distract Caroline. Her bestie wasn't going to stop until she dragged the truth out of Jeremy or just dragged Jeremy. Bonnie hoped Tyler would return soon to distract her.

"For heaven's sake witch. Come on." Kol said grabbing her by the arm leading her away from Caroline. The first time she realized ghosts could touch each other was when Grams smacked her bottom for staring at Stefan after he got out of the shower. She was roaming the boardinghouse looking for Elena, and what she found was so much better. She didn't know what to say about her friend and her life choices recently. Especially watching Stefan get dressed. _Damon who?_

Everybody knew everything in the afterlife. You just had to know where to focus. It kind of sucked. Grams accosted her the minute she stepped foot inside the witch house, chastising her about privacy, decency and the Bennett legacy. Grams had this weird thing for Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie didn't hear a word from her grandmother about Matt and Rebekah, let alone an impassioned speech featuring the stank eye.

Kol watched the Bennett witch lost in her thoughts. She was beautiful and powerful but quite the prig. It was almost criminal. He shook his head. Why couldn't they have met on the other side under different circumstances? He was determined to bring out the mischievous side of her. "Maybe you were a self sacrificing prude in your former life, but you are stuck with me in this one and we don't have time to be staring after these twits you call friends. Let's go terrorize drunk people." Bonnie shook her head, but allowed Kol to pull her away from her past life. They never did any real harm just moved some things around for kicks. It was always fun. Kol was always fun.

-o0o-

"Kol that last prank was too far. You almost gave him a heart attack." Kol shrugged, and then sat down on the grass beside the witch. She was lying down, she liked to come to the boarding house at night and see her friends having fun. Well what they called fun. It was all very boring if you asked him.

"Why do you do this to yourself, darling." He watched a ladybug crawling through Bonnie's torso. "What hold do these people have over you? Elena's sense of self is severely overinflated, but who can blame her with the way you idiots treat her. Even my idiot brothers feed into the hype. Caroline, although clearly intelligent and pretty, is bossy and a bit scary at times. Damon is Damon. Matt is insignificant. And Stefan, the coolest one of the lot turns out to be also the stupidest of the lot. " Bonnie looks over at the original.

"Not that I would expect you to understand, being a murderous lunatic and all, but they are my family. My mother abandoned me, my father was absent for most of my life, and my Grams, who I loved dearly, was kind of a drunk and crazy growing up. _Turns out she was crazy like a fox_. They were literally all I had. And yeah Elena is a little focused inwardly right now. She didn't use to be like that." Bonnie said watching the figures move in the windows.

"Well from what I've seen she's been like that for a while. And why the Gilbert boy?" Bonnie exhaled and rolled her eyes. "Here we go again." Kol studied her expression. She could pretend to be bored all she liked but he was going to get it out of her. "You're beautiful, a witch goddess. Why would you waste your time with a mere human? You sacrificed yourself for Jeremy Gilbert, and I spent some time with him, I can't fathom it. He's a boy for Christ sake." Bonnie sat up. Kol was making her angry.

"What would you know about love and family?" Kol looked her in her eyes. "Quite a bit actually. I've had friends, family, lovers. I was even engaged once. I've loved…ardently, and it never looked like this, especially for a woman of your caliber." Bonnie snorted. "My caliber? That sounds like more of your elitist nonsense." Kol moved a piece of her hair from her face.

"I don't mean to sound elitist, just truthful. Loving someone more than yourself is obsession, Bonnie Bennett. You could take some pointers from Elena." Bonnie's head snapped around, but Kol was gone. She looked up at the shadows in the windows and for the first time she allowed the regret and doubt about her impulsive actions to bubble to the surface. She was starting to realize what she had sacrificed.

-o0o-

Kol returned later, observing her from the woods. He could tell he had affected her with his words, but not so much because she remained seated watching the living. To his dislike she seemed to be playing close attention to Stefan's bedroom window. Did the bloke believe in curtains? The world didn't want to see the Salvatore's abs. Well at least he didn't. Apparently, Bonnie did. At least the ripper was a worthier advisory for the witch's affections.

It was no secret he had a thing for the witch. He had made his intentions known to both Bonnie and her grandmother. And while her ancestors hated what he was, they knew that he had a reputation for respecting their craft, honoring their sisters and daughters. The love of his life had been a witch, Delphine.

When imbecile villagers killed her he went on a rampage. He had slaughtered so many people that even Klaus thought he was psychotic. Admittedly, he probably was. He looked for her when he first crossed over, but she would have nothing to do with him. He was quite different from the man she knew and loved, but now there was Bonnie Bennett. Feisty little thing when she wanted to be. If only he could scale the wall she liked to put up when he was around. She would never admit it but she liked being bad, and that was something Kol was very good at.

"Are you going to stalk me from the woods all night or are you going to apologize for earlier?" Kol came out of his hiding place. "Neither. I was not stalking, and I have nothing to apologize for. You should apologize to me for making me endure this tedium." Bonnie face was incredulous. She sighed. "Your ego is gigantic." Kol smirked. "That's not the only thing gigantic about me love." Bonnie smiled despite her annoyance. "See Kitten, you can be fun." Bonnie turned back to the boarding house.

"Speaking of stalking does Elena know you have a thing for her ex?" Bonnie's eyes grew. "I do not have a thing for Stefan, I've just been a little curious since I saw him naked. Besides Elena chose Damon." She said biting her lip. Even in her death her conscious got the best of her. "I just think he's hot. I mean I'm dead what could it hurt to take a peak every now and again." It was Kol's turn to be surprised.

"Why Miss Bennett I do believe I'm rubbing off on you. _I like it_. But I got to tell you, why be an outsider when you can experience the real thing right here. I've got all the equipment the ripper has, in better packaging, and I can actually touch, feel, lick and kiss you." Bonnie blushed trying not to picture his words. "Tempting, but I think I'll pass. I have to spend forever with my ancestors. You would be just another mark against me. I think I'll just appreciate the hotness that is Stefan Salvatore from a far."

Kol opened his mouth to try to persuade her further when Stefan suddenly appeared next to them dripping wet. His normally sculpted coif was matted to his head. His skin was red and sizzling. Steam rolled off of it. He coughed up blood and water. "Stefan" Bonnie screeched horrified. Kol looked down at the vampire then back up at the window. He could still see Stefan clearly in his bedroom. "What the bloody hell?" Stefan leaned over gasping for air. "Bonnie" he said out of breath. "How did I get here?" Kol disappeared inside the boarding house to figure out what was going on.

"Stefan your on the ghostly plane, you can't be her unless your…but no that's you in the window. What's going on?" Stefan coughed reaching out a hand to Bonnie. But his hand went through her. Stefan skin was starting to heal. He was fading away. "Stefan" Bonnie said frantic trying to grab him, and then he was gone. Bonnie looked around. "What the hell?" Bonnie got to her feet and turned to go into the boarding house when she walked into Kol.

"So the star of your little peep show is not Stefan Salvatore." Bonnie eyes narrowed. "What? How do you know?" Kol pulled out a sage and a black candle. "Unless Stefan became a witch overnight, I'm pretty sure Silas has taken his place. Salvatore's room has been spelled to be soundproof."

"I trapped him. How is this possible?" Bonnie said trying not to have an anxiety attack. She didn't know if she was feeling fear, anger, or guilt. Truthfully the witch was feeling a little bit of all those emotions. She had to do something.

"Oh God…I know that look. Bonnie…what are you going to do? You're a ghost remember. They can take care of themselves. You sacrificed yourself to save them, love, surely you have done enough." Kol said worried about the witch's thoughts and the consequences she was sure to face from her ancestors. They were a judgmental lot. Bonnie disappeared in an instant. He tried to follow but found himself rooted to the ground. "Bloody hell," he screamed into the night. The witch had done it to him again.

-o0o-

Bonnie allowed herself to be pulled toward Jeremy. She was shocked when she materialized at the cemetery. Jeremy was kneeling in front of his own tombstone crying.

"Why would you bring me back to leave me alone," He cried threw his tears. His pants were covered in soil, his eyes bloodshot. How long had he been out here?

Bonnie stepped closer reaching out to touch him. Her hand ran through his back. Oh yeah Bonnie, Ghost. The teenager shivered.

"Jeremy?" Jeremy turned hearing the voice he had been calling to for a week now. "Bonnie," he said through his tears. "Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you." Bonnie hung her head low. "I know. I wanted you to move on, experience life." Jeremy face turned hard. His eyes scrunched.

"I wouldn't have a life if it weren't for you. There is no moving on." Bonnie sighed. The pain was almost too much. She thought bringing him back would be the answer, but all she did was trade places with him. He was still out of reach. She tried to focus on why she was here. "Jeremy…I'm here because Stefan is in trouble."

Jeremy looked at her baffled, and then rolled his eyes. "Are you telling me the only reason that you came back from the other side is to try to help Stefan?" Jeremy stared into her moss colored eyes, hoping that she would tell him he was wrong. Jeremy shook his head in disbelief. "When is this going to stop? When are you going to stop putting everyone else before yourself?"

Bonnie turned her head, hiding the tears in her eyes. "Jeremy we can talk about this later…Stefan-" Jeremy glared at Bonnie. "No," He said calmly. Bonnie looked at him in confusion. "No, Bon whatever it is, No." Bonnie mouth dropped open in surprise. Her eyes narrowed.

"Are you telling me your not going to help me?" A tear rolled down Jeremy's face. He was so angry with her. For what she had did. What she had sacrificed. What he had sacrificed. He was angry with everyone. "I'm the only one who can see you right? The messenger. I will not let you be this thing you are so determined to be. This martyr. He's a grown ass man or better yet, a vampire right? He can take care of himself." Jeremy said walking away.

Bonnie stood frozen in shock. Jeremy stopped mid stride then turned "When you want to communicate to your family and friends why you sacrificed yourself, or if you want to talk to me about us, drop in, other wise… I can't hear you." Bonnie disappeared and reappeared in front of Jeremy. Trying to yell Silas's name in his face. Jeremy walked right through her, and got into his car. His face flooded with tears as he drove home.

Bonnie watched the car pull off, without Jeremy she had no way to communicate with the living. Kol appeared beside her. "You know for the first time, I have to agree with Gilbert. Well done, Jeremy. Well done indeed. I mean didn't the Salvatore's ruin your life?" Bonnie glared at her companion. "Let's review shall we, Damon tried to kill you, Stefan did get your Grams killed, and they both killed your mum. Personally, I would have staked the lot years ago. You certainly had the power to do so." Bonnie paced back and forth trying to ignore Kol, and find a solution.

Kol shook his head in frustration. "What is wrong with you? Do you get off on being the savior? Have they even said thank you? For the numerous times you save their collective asses? Hmm? Anyone besides our girlfriend Caroline?" Bonnie stopped looking him in the face.

"The truth is Kol, Stefan has saved me on more than one occasion. He has been there for me in some of my toughest times. I don't know what to tell you. No one gets to mess with my friends on my watch. So you can complain somewhere else or you can put your infinite wisdom to work and help a girl out." Kol shook his head. "They don't deserve you." Bonnie smiled. "And who does? You?" Kol smirked at her raising his hands. "Of Course."

Kol eyes moved upward in thought. "I think your boyfriend Stefan is oscillating between the two plains." Bonnie face was horrified. "Are you saying that he is dying and being brought back to life?" Kol shook his head trying not to grin. _Silas was an evil bastard_. _What sick fuck would think of something like that?_ "That's so cruel," Bonnie said, tears forming in her eyes. "Poor Stefan."

As if she summoned him Stefan appeared looking like a drowned cat, coughing up his insides. Kol watched the vampire intently using his sense to see what he could detect. "He's drowning in holy water. Fuck…" Kol said aghast. _Silas was definitely his new hero. He didn't feel bad for Salvatore he had tried to warn them._ "What…what does that mean?" Bonnie said kneeling in front of a clearly suffering Stefan.

Stefan chest fought hard to clear the water from his system. The burns on the inside and outside his body were healing painfully. "Aww," he screamed. His lungs were on fire. "Silas has Stefan buried in Holy water. Holy water burns but does not kill vampires. Think of vervain laced water times a million. Your boy is being chemically burned and drowned alive and then being healed and brought back to life by his vampire nature. Drowning wouldn't be enough to push him off the mortal coil, but the two together might. He wants Stefan bouncing in between plains. Why?"

Bonnie looked at Kol hearing the wonder in his voice. "Try not to sound so amused. This is my friend." Kol shrugged. "So you say." Kol paced back and forth. "It's so he won't be found. You can't do a locater spell on a soul not of the world." Bonnie looked down at Stefan. He was fading away again. "So you can't find him here. And they can't find him there? So how is he appearing to us?" Stefan reached up a hand towards Bonnie. "Help me. Help me please." And he was gone.

"Because I was thinking about him." Kol mulled this over. "But he would have to be thinking about you- Oh. Is there something your not telling me? Six years into our marriage I don't want to have to kill a Salvatore." Bonnie sighed, standing. And then disappeared into the night. Kol was already ahead of her. He knew his witch well.

-o0o-

"No. No. No. No. No." Grams said adamantly. She glanced at Kol. "I thought you would be good for her. Teach her some self-preservation. Ain't that what you promised? That's why I haven't dropped you where you stand, despite you disobeying my orders to stay away from her." Bonnie narrowed her eyes looking between Kol and Grams.

Kol shrugged. "I tried Sheila. The girl, although quite beautiful, is a bit of a nutter." Both Bennett women stared at the original. "What! How else can you describe your self-devotion to people who don't give a damn about you? If you were my girl and you died. I would have known the minute your soul left it's body. Never mind what Jeremy says. I would have torn the world apart looking for you." Kol said furiously. "I think Caroline has called your phone…what…maybe seven times, darling." Sheila eyed the original, not sure whether to hug or beat him. "The boy has a point, Baby." Bonnie huffed. "Grams!"

"I told you to stay out of vampire business, and look now, your seventeen years old and dead," Sheila eyes filled with tears. "I understand you want to save your friend, but enough is enough Bonnie. I wanted so much more for you baby. So much more," Grams said shaking her head and wiping at her tears.

Bonnie was crying as well. All she was thinking of was returning Jeremy to his sister. She was so overcome with grief. She wasn't thinking clearly, she wasn't thinking of her future, of all the people she would be letting down, including herself. And as she told herself that, she knew she had to save Stefan. Why couldn't she do it again? She needed her Grams help, not to mention at least five other Bennett ancestors. Without Grams the others would never agree.

"Gram's, what can the magic do to us? We are already dead? And I thought you liked Stefan. I remember a lecture about decency and the Bennett legacy not long ago. We are servants of nature. We help the innocent." Bonnie pleaded. "Stefan is not innocent!" Kol and Grams said together. "Fine. What about all of Silas's victims? Who will protect them?

"You will," said a voice behind them. Bonnie turned. Behind her stood Emily, Ayanna, Esther, and a woman she had never seen before. Kol glared at his mother, and the women before Bonnie. "Qetsiyah, I presume?" Qetsiyah smiled. "Ten points for the abomination." Bonnie's ancestor had skin that look like it was bronze, pronounced cheekbones, and full brown lips. Her eyes were like coal and contained centuries of wisdom. Tiny ebony dreadlocks sprang from her head and cascaded down her back stopping below her waist. The room was buzzing with magic, an ancient and powerful magic. Bonnie was humbled by her mere presence.

"Qet" The witch raised her hand to silence her youngest and most foolish ancestor. "I don't want you to think for one second that I care about your foolish desires to sacrifice yourself for people who are undeserving of such loyalty. I watched in horror as generation after generation of my ancestry has become subjugated to the beings_** I**_ created. It's absurd and obscene." Qetsiyah said glancing at each of her ancestors, landing on the source of their affliction.

She turned suddenly eyeing Bonnie. "You're going to finish the task you started, Bonnie Bennett, Daughter of Abigail. You and your reckless friends unleashed the wizard, and I am sending you to end this once and for all. Send Silas to me and I will make sure he is never heard from again. I am also sending your companion …_this original_." Qetsiyah smirked to herself knowing she had created the demon Silas millennia before Esther was a notion in her mother's head. The originals were actually not so much original but replicas.

"He may be a monster, but he seems to have your best interest at heart, even when you don't. You can use some brains, and since this creature warned you from the start about the demon Silas, I will wager he has some. Save your friend, bring me Silas, this is our deal. Understood." Bonnie shook her head fervently. Sheila, Esther, and Emily wanted to object, all for very different reasons, but they knew better. You didn't argue with the witch that had created purgatory because someone had pissed her off.

"Daughter of Abigail you will need to retrieve the headstone full of my life force. It is the key to Silas entering this realm. You will be performing a combination of a locator and transport spell that will send the demon directly to me. The spells are simple, the ingredients can be found in any competent witch's garden, but the power you must harness and feed into the portal to transport Silas here is great. Make sure you are fully prepared and in sync with your power before attempting this task. You will also need a drop of Silas's blood. Your power will match the wizard's but his cunning and expertise should not be taken for granted. That's where your original mate comes in. His reputation precedes him. In case you still fail in acquiring his blood, Mother Gaia has provided a doppelganger whose can be bound to Silas and used to force him out of hiding. Do you understand Daughter of Abigail, Kol, Son of Esther?"

Bonnie looked over at Kol and for once he looked serious. She could tell he was absorbing every word, as if this was the most important thing in the world. This thought caused warmth to spread through her body. Her stomach fluttered. "We understand." Kol said in earnest. "And what about you little one?" Qetsiyah questioned. Bonnie nodded concentrating on the task before her.

"Good. Esther we need you here to send the boy back. Sheila you will focus on sending Bonnie Back. Ayanna you will cleanse her of the cursed expression. Emily you will restore her powers to full strength. And I will open the veil and channel the power of her ancestors into her being." Debris and dust began to swirl about the room forming a miniature cyclone at its center. The candles left by Bonnie and her friends from previous attempts of magic suddenly burst into flame.

The debris began to settle and when it completely died down a pentagram was left in the center of the room. "We are ready." Qetsiyah said, motioning everyone to take their respective places. A stupefied Bonnie and Kol moved to the center of the pentagram Qetsiyah had created.

"Bonnie you have been poisoned with expression. Its extraction will be painful," Ayanna said warning the girl, apologetically. Bonnie panicked. "But how will I defeat Silas without expression. It is the most powerful magic." Qetsiyah scowled at her ancestor. "So gullible little one. Cast off the lies and deception you were fed. _**NATURE**_ is the most powerful magic, and you, my dear, come from a long line of servants of nature. Never forget that.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Savior

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

The scent of rotting flesh filled Bonnie's nostrils jarring her into consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open, taking longer than usual to come into focus. Suddenly, pain ripped through her body causing her to buck involuntarily. She roared trying to release the hurt. After an eternity, it seemed, the pain began to dull. Bonnie lay there numb, frozen in position, afraid her movements would trigger another round of tortuous sensation.

Ayanna warned her it would hurt, but she had no idea it would feel like this. The night of witch's sacrifice didn't even register on this scale of pain. When she was certain that she could move without dire consequences she cautiously looked around trying to place her whereabouts.

She was in the cave, where she had died. She glanced down at her body, and was instantly rewarded with shooting pain and creaking bones. Her clothes were in tatters.

Qetsiyah had sent her back to her body. Bonnie didn't even know that was possible. She gagged realizing that the putrid smell must be coming from her own reanimated body. _I guess death doesn't wear off that easily_. Considering she had been dead for almost two weeks, she looked fine, she was stiff and creaky, but her skin glistened.

She rose lethargically and was immediately accosted by a new smell, seared flesh. The charred remains of about thirty rodents and insects lay around her. Qetsiyah's spell must have fried them. This time she couldn't stop the upheaval of her stomach. She crawled away from the carcasses and her own vomit, resting her head on a cool rock. It was there that he found her.

"Oh my God. It reeks… Well aren't you a site for sore eyes." Bonnie looked up at Kol. He too had been sent back to his body. He was covered in his own dried blood. "That bastard brother of mine locked me away in a coffin and left me in the basement of his abandoned mansion. The prat didn't even bury me." Bonnie groaned.

"At least you got a coffin." Kol shook his head, reaching down to help Bonnie up. "And whose fault is that love? Oh God…First item on the agenda. A bath. A long hot one." She wavered on her feet. Her limbs were atrophied. She slowly tried to put one foot in front of the other.

"This won't do." Kol lifted her in his arms. "Hey" She objected weakly. She was suddenly very tired. She was unconscious before the original had made it out of the cavern and into the sunlight.

-o0o-

Bonnie woke up in strange bed. She sat up suddenly. It took her brain a moment to process what had happened. She was in clean clothes and she felt wonderful. _He didn't._ Bonnie thought looking down at her skimpy nightgown. It looked oddly familiar. The door to the room opened. Kol walked in with food piled high on a tray.

"Did you give me a bath? Change my clothes? And why do I feel like this. Did you feed me blood?" Kol smirked. "Nope." He said putting the tray on the bed beside her. "Well someone did." Bonnie said eyeing the original that was currently trying to feed her a strawberry. Bonnie slapped his hand away.

"I did." Tears welled in the witch's eyes. She turned meeting blue ones. "Caroline," She whispered, jumping off the bed, and bounding towards her sister. She stopped abruptly when she saw Caroline's expression.

"You died and didn't even tell me? You killed yourself to bring Jeremy back? I have been worried sick. I felt like something terrible had happened and I couldn't figure out what it was. But it was you. My best friend sacrificed herself and didn't even think it was important to let me know." Bonnie moved towards her.

"Caroline." Caroline moved backwards. "I'm so mad at you Bonnie Bennett. I can't even think. WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME? After a month?" Caroline said wiping at her tears. "AFTER A YEAR OF NOT HEARING FROM YOU AND BEING PANICKED?" Bonnie was crying now too.

"You were so happy, I-" Caroline put her hand up. "I was so happy because I thought we were so happy. Apart from Tyler, the people I love most were finally together and safe. That includes you." Bonnie just stared at her friend unsure what to say to make this okay.

"Well your back now. Your okay, all clean. I'm going home." Caroline turned to leave the room. Bonnie followed her into the living room. "Caroline, I'm sorry. I did it for Elena and Jeremy. I didn't think it through." Caroline shook her head and wiped more tears.

"It's always Elena isn't it? And what about after?" Bonnie looked confused. "When you were hugging me at graduation and telling me you loved me on the phone, did you think about how I would feel then? Or was Elena and Jeremy's freaking happiness still at the forefront of your mind? Forget about _your_ happiness or your Dad's or anyone who actually gives a damn about you and didn't cheat on you with a fucking ghost."

Bonnie just looked down. Caroline shook her head reaching for the door. "I need some space. I know why you're here. _KOL_ told me everything." Bonnie turned, glaring at the original vampire. He just stared back at her, with his brow raised. "Kol has asked me to keep an eye on Silas. When you all need help with Stefan, let me know, until then, pretend I don't exist. It seems like it's pretty easy for you." Caroline slammed the front door.

Bonnie rounded on the original. Pressure slammed into his brain. He grabbed his head falling to his knees. "You had no right," Bonnie screeched. "Booonnniiiieee. STTTOOPP." Kol said through the searing pain. Bonnie looked down at Kol taking in his pained expression and thought about everything he had done for her. She released the magic. Kol splayed out on the floor.

Bonnie flopped on the couch. Tears sliding down her cheeks. Kol sat up slowly. He was a little dizzy. He closed his eyes, listening to the witch whimper. He rose to sit beside her, trying to pull her into an embrace. She slapped at his arms and pushed him away. He sighed, inching in closer to her.

"What was I suppose to do? You would have burned me alive if I gave you a bath. You needed clothes and food. She was the only person you followed around like a puppy. I thought I was doing the right thing. How was I to know she would react that way? I thought she would be overjoyed to see you." Bonnie collapsed into her grief.

Kol slowly wrapped his arms around her, expecting any minute to feel pain tearing through his frontal lobe. It never happened. She just leaned into him and let the tears fall. They stayed like that for a long while, Kol stroking her hair.

"For what it's worth kitten. She was angry when I told her, but she still bathed, fed and clothed you. She refused to leave your side. I had to pry her out of your room to eat. I was afraid her vampire nature would take over and she might bite you if she stayed much longer." He looked down to see if what he said had registered. Bonnie just snuggled in closer. After a while the tears slowed and she rose, looking around at her surroundings. "Where are we?"

Kol smiled. "We needed a home base. Silas can't know you're alive. So I borrowed a cabin." Bonnie shook her head. "Borrowed? Where are the occupants?" Kol rolled his eyes. "Their alive. They had the sudden urge to play the slots in Las Vegas." Bonnie snorted, then laid back against the original. "Thank you," is all she said for the rest of the night.

-o0o-

Bonnie was sitting at the kitchen table eating when Kol walked in with Caroline in tow. It had been two days of Kol and Caroline following Silas and Bonnie meditating trying to harness the power Qetsiyah had given her. Bonnie face perked up when she saw her friend. She hesitantly offered a smile.

Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm here to help find Stefan." She said to the room. Kol looked between the two friends and shook his head. _For Heaven's sake_, Kol thought. _I really don't want to be stuck in a room with two people having a row_.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we? The good news is Caroline has gotten us a map of the beautiful forest and bodies of fresh water surrounding this quaint little town. Along with my stellar memory of this area it should take days and not weeks to find Salvatore." Bonnie looked at Kol confused.

"Fresh water? How do we know it's fresh water?" Kol smiled. "Actually I picked up quite a few things from observing the ripper while he was puking up his lungs. The water was fresh, I could tell from the smell of hyacinth and duckweed. If I was Silas I would have dumped him at the bottom of a fairly deep pond or lake, so that narrows the field quite a bit." Caroline looked at the map.

"Well clearly he has to have him trapped by something. Stefan could have used his vampire strength otherwise." Caroline submitted. Bonnie frowned and added, "It would have to be something sturdy then to withstand a vampire." Kol tapped his chin.

"Sturdy usually means heavy. Heavy and small crafts don't go together. Unless he stole a large boat, which I highly doubt, too high profile." Caroline nodded in confusion. "Could he have used magic?" How else could he get him to the water? Kol smiled.

"Mystic _Falls_. I bet he chucked the old boy off a cliff or into a waterfall. Knowing the water would get him to where he wanted him. Why waste valuable energy and resources on magic when nature will do it for you." Bonnie and Caroline searched the map. "Ugh! That still leaves over ten sites." Caroline said frustrated.

"And they're all miles apart. Maybe we could split up." Bonnie suggested. Caroline and Kol looked at Bonnie like she was crazy. "No." They both said in unison looking at each other. It was clear they didn't trust her to her own devices.

"I actually won't be able to help much. I can still keep an eye on Silas some but I got freshman orientation at Whitmore next week." Caroline said throwing a daggered look at Bonnie. They were supposed to be roommates. Bonnie looked down. She had forgotten all about it.

"That's great Care. Kol and I can concentrate on finding Stefan." Caroline stared at her friend, and shook her head. She couldn't believe the way Bonnie was acting, like everything was fine, like she just didn't sacrifice her life and her future-their future. She was supposed to be experiencing all of this _with_ Bonnie… and Elena. Caroline had half expected Elena to flake but this with Bonnie. Caroline just couldn't deal. "I have to go. _Kol_, let me know what else I can do to help." Bonnie sighed. She could feel the tears forming as she watched her friend walk out the cabin. A thought suddenly came to her.

"Did you compel her? Is that why she is like Kol this and Kol that? I mean why would she even believe you in the first place." Kol narrowed his eyes, getting up from the table carrying the map with him.

"No I didn't compel her. Don't try to force your sins on me love. I have enough of my own." Bonnie came and stood in front of him. "How did you get her to the cabin in the first place?" Kol sniggered looking at Bonnie incredulously.

"I pulled her to the side as she was leaving the boardinghouse and said 'Bonnie is in trouble'." Kol said eyeing the witch. Bonnie began crying thinking about what it must have took for Caroline to trust Kol, and Kol to convince Caroline to trust him and come alone. Kol looked up and said softly, "She followed me here. I showed her your body. I explained what happened, she stayed by your side, ate supper and then you woke up."

Bonnie looked at the original searching for any sign of deception. She sighed. She had done this to herself, to their relationship. What the hell was she thinking? She could blame it on Silas, but no, this was all her. Kol took in her expression. As much as he enjoyed having her wrapped in his arms all night, he didn't want another night of her crying. It made him upset, and when he was upset he wanted to murder people.

"Snap out of it love. Stefan remember?" Bonnie eventually sobered, remembering their purpose. She joined the original on the couch. He was marking all the places they would have to search.

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this?" Bonnie asked after a few moments. Kol glanced over at his witch. "Come now Kitten, I think you already know the answer to that." She did indeed. "Don't you want to seek revenge on Klaus, Rebekah, and Elena?" Kol scrunched his face, like what she said was outlandish, like he hadn't fantasized about ripping out Elena Gilbert's heart, and draining Jeremy Gilbert dry. The truth was some things were more important than revenge or in this case someone.

"After being on the other side your priorities change. You realize what you missed out on. I'm where I want to be. Besides, the lives those three lead is the best revenge. Let's find Stefan, so I can take you away from these people." Bonnie smiled looking over the map.

"We don't know if this is permanent." Kol marked another site for them to search. "It doesn't matter. Here or there, you're stuck with me darling." Bonnie's brow raised. "Kol you know how I feel about Jeremy." Kol smirked. "And Caroline, and Stefan." Bonnie went to object. "I'm not worried about Jeremy Gilbert." He said with finality and confidence that made Bonnie uneasy. She shook her head, circling a site on the map. Kol glanced over at her. She was so determined to find Stefan. No, the Gilbert boy wasn't his real problem.

-o0o-

It was their third day searching lakes and ponds around Mystic Falls, and the fifth site. The woods surrounding Mystic Falls was treacherous. Kol spent most of his time fighting off wild hogs, mountain lions, and bears. It would be faster if he could go it alone. He could use his speed to make it to all the sites, but he needed Bonnie in case there was magic, and for the holy water.

He had never touched holy water before. He had heard that it was one hundred times worse than vervain, and could instantly desiccate you. Unfortunately the only way Bonnie and him could come up with to know if they had the right place was for him to touch the water. He thought about desiccation now as the pond came into view.

"Wow, this is pretty," Bonnie declared. Kol rolled his eyes. "You say that about all these places." Bonnie raised a brow. "What's wrong with you?" Kol shrugged. "I don't know… maybe the thought of being desiccated for some prat who plotted to kill me twice and who was stupid enough to get chucked into a lake." Bonnie just began setting up camp. He had a point. She wasn't going to force him into the water.

Kol dropped the cooler full of blood and water. He moved to help her set up camp. They were pretty far out and had brought supplies to stay the night. After the tent was up and Bonnie was skimming through the grimoire Kol had taken from her bedroom, the vampire got up and moved towards the water. Bonnie watched him slowly making his way to the edge of the lake, and rose to follow. For a being that was immortal Kol looked terrified. She wished there was another way.

He knelt at the shore and slowly dipped a finger in the water, flinching when the liquid touch his skin. Bonnie was behind him with the cooler, there to fill him with blood the minute his skin began to wither. He turned and smiled, splashing her. "Kol!" He flashed over to her, picked her up, and dunked her in the water.

Bonnie swam to the surface, and using her power shot a geyser of water into his face. They played in the water like this until it was dusk and their stomachs were rumbling. Kol built a fire and made dinner while Bonnie meditated. When she was done she joined him by the fire. "Well Kitten, looks like we struck out again." Bonnie nodded. "We start again at sunrise."

It was day seven and Kol and Bonnie had searched twelve sites. There were only two more possible areas on the map. If those didn't pan out they would have to widen the search to other locations surrounding Mystic Falls. It could take weeks even months to find Stefan unless they bring in help, Jeremy and Damon. Bonnie had purposely kept their circle small to not arouse Silas's suspicions. She also didn't want to deal with the blowback from Jeremy or explain Kol. She knew Caroline was dying to interrogate her but she was being stubborn.

At this point, Bonnie was making up reasons to call her hoping she would come around. Caroline reported Silas's movements everyday without fail. She brought Bonnie clothes, toiletries, and food, but she wouldn't speak directly to her. Kol was their go between. The witch didn't know how many times she would have to apologize but she would keep trying until the blonde gave in. Kol said she was wavering but Bonnie didn't believe him. They had never gone this long without talking. Bonnie tried not to think about the fact they may have never spoken again if it wasn't for Qetsiyah. She had messed up big time.

"How much longer Lord Mikealson?" Bonnie said, making fun of his proper title. She had learned over dinner one night that the originals were noblemen several lifetimes ago. No wonder Klaus was so entitled.

They had been walking for hours in extreme heat. "It should be up ahead, Lady Mikealson. I can hear the water." He said turning to smile at her. She grinned rolling her eyes. Bonnie strained to hear what Kol did. He started laughing at the face she was making.

"Don't hurt yourself darling. I have to live with that face for the rest of eternity." Bonnie laughed. "Do you ever stop flirting?" He turned to face her completely, smiling mischievously. "Only when I'm-" Bonnie mouth dropped open, as she pointed to the trees ahead. He turned quickly expecting a bear or mountain lion, and was surprised by what he found.

They stood staring. "What is this place?" Bonnie said amazed. Kol remembered most of the county from his time as a boy. "I have never seen anything like this. It's like…" Bonnie took in the tall trees with their lush perfect leaves as green as emeralds. Birds chirped happily. Rabbits scurried at their feet. Deer leapt over the thicket. Flowers bloomed in excess. Every color imaginable dotted the landscape. It was odd considering the rest of the forest was suffering from sweltering temperatures. A lot of it was brown.

"It's like the Garden of Eden." Bonnie said finishing his thought. "Kol…" Bonnie started, walking towards the crystal clear glistening waters. "I'm already ahead of you, Love. We found the holy water."

He dropped the supplies he had been carrying. Bonnie did the same. He walked to the shore and slowly dipped his finger into the water. "Fuck!" he screamed removing his digit. His flesh was melting away. He could see bone. Bonnie yanked open the cooler scooping up blood and ran over to him. Kol was waving his hand around and yelling obscenities.

She waited for his skin to turn grey, instead his hand just healed. Bonnie pursed her lips. "Well that was uneventful." Kol rolled his eyes looking at his finger it still stung like hell and was red. "For you maybe, that hurt." Bonnie looked embarrassed. "Oh. Sorry about that." Kol grinned. "It's okay kitten. Why don't you kiss it all better?" Bonnie ignored him placing the blood back in the cooler. "Well I guess the desiccation part was a myth or you're not affected being an original and all." Kol shrugged.

"Do you think we can make it back to road before nightfall?" Kol was still examining his finger. "Absolutely. We can leave most of our supplies here. There was a cave a ways back that should hide everything from hikers. We can string the food up in a tree, and only take what we need to get back to the road." Bonnie's face wore doubt.

"This place is so far off the beaten path, the only people who will be out here in this heat are us, Silas, and probably some lost hiker. The stuff will be fine back at the cave. Besides we'll be bringing more supplies with us, not to mention a canoe. We're going to have to make camp. Do you want to carry all of that for 15 miles in this heat? It's going to take days to search this lake especially with my skin being boiled." Bonnie shivered at his words.

"I can dive for Stefan." Kol mouth flattened into a line. "Do you know how to dive in deep water?" She just looked at the original. "Sense I'm the one who doesn't need to breath, and am basically a god. I will be doing the diving." Bonnie shook her head. "But the Holy Water-" Bonnie started. "Let me worry about that, love. I've been in worse situations." Kol said winking, earning a smile from the witch. "I believe you." Bonnie said, picking up her knapsack.

Kol was going through a lot to help her. She looked back at Kol he was still playing with his finger. "Let me see." She walked over to him grabbing his hand. She rubbed his finger softly whispering an incantation. "Better" He smiled at her. "Much. You know darling we could spend the night and make like Adam and Eve." Bonnie dropped his finger and headed back the way they had started. "There's always tomorrow. Don't pretend you don't want to see me in just a leaf." He called after her scooping up the supplies he had dropped.

-o0o-

Bonnie watched in horror as Kol skin sizzled as he thrashed in the boat. It had been his tenth dive today, and a very long week. She worked quickly to get blood into his system. It always took him an hour to fully recuperate. They tried scuba gear to shield him from the holy water but when he was completely submerged its powers took effect. Bonnie had tried spell after spell but it was useless. She could only speed up the healing a little.

After a lot of trial and error they found Kol could search under water for about eight minutes before it became unbearable. He had perfected his technique they had covered a lot of ground today. His skin had completely healed but he was still covered in several angry red bruises. He calmed but was perspiring. Bonnie wiped at his brow, then picked up the paddles to row towards shore. The vampire lifted his hands to stop her.

"One more dive," Kol croaked out. Bonnie looked at the position of the sun in the sky. "Kol you've had enough. It will be dark soon." He sat up slowly. "I saw something. It was big and black but I couldn't get to it. Row towards that way." Kol pointed. Bonnie hesitated but did what he said. She thought he was going to wait a while but Kol immediately rolled out of the boat back in the water.

"Kol" she screamed after him. She could tell he was still weak. She peered in the water. Five minutes went by. Bonnie looked all around the boat using the underwater flashlight to see if she could see anything. He was down too far. After ten minutes she started pulling on the wet suit he had "acquired" for her. She had been snorkeling and was a trained lifeguard but she didn't know how far down the bottom was. She was about to roll into the water when Kol's hand appeared on the side of the boat.

The teenager helped him into the boat. He was coughing up blood. That was new. "I found him." Bonnie punctured the blood bag putting it to his lips. He drank greedily. She had another one waiting when he finished the first. He went through their entire supply, after a few minutes Kol spoke. "He's locked in a safe below us. I tried to rip the door off its hinges but it didn't budge. Silas must have use magic to seal it."

"How do you know he's in there?" Kol sighed. He didn't want to tell her this. "I could hear his skin sizzling." Bonnie looked at the diving gear. "Don't even think about it. It's too deep and you don't know have the foggiest of how to break that spell. I'll just have to push the safe closer to the shore eight minutes at a time." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Or I could drag it to the shore with magic." Kol's brow rose. "Can you do that Bonnie?" Bonnie shrugged. "I have the entire Bennett line's magic flowing through my veins. Qetsiyah told me to practice. Well I say this counts as practice and practice makes perfect." Kol shook his head. "Kitten, that thing weighs a ton, and magic and water don't mix well." She waved her hands over his torso casting a healing spell. "I'm going to eat and wait for you to heal completely. Then we are bringing Stefan home."

An hour later…Kol watched as Bonnie meditated in the canoe under the stars. She opened her eyes. "I'm ready. Send me visions of what the safe looks like." Kol closed his eyes and pictured himself swimming around the safe below them. He pushed those images to Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes popped open. "Why are you naked in these visions?" Kol grinned.

"I wanted to give you something memorable." Bonnie sighed. "Can you be serious? Concentrate. What does it look like?" Kol closed his eyes still grinning. Bonnie followed suit, a small smile forming on her lips. The safe dimensions began to materialize in her mind. She grabbed onto that image and an image of Stefan and began to chant. Kol rowed the boat gently a few feet away from their previous position.

He watched amazed as the wind picked up around his witch and the water began to swirl creating a funnel extending to the bottom of the Lake. Kol rowed furiously trying not to get caught up in the spinning waters. He beamed as the safe began to rise to the surface, elevated by the waters movements. Not only was Bonnie powerful she was smart. Why let magic do all the work, when the momentum of the water would do it for her. The safe buoyed on the calming surface then snapped to the back of the boat. He looked back to check on Bonnie. She still looked strong. He began to row as she had instructed him earlier during dinner. Sure enough the safe followed them. The witch had basically made the boat a magnet. He began to row towards their camp on the shore.

Little beads of sweat began to break out on Bonnie's brow. Kol wasn't waiting around for a nosebleed. He used his vampire strength to pull the oars. The boat cruised along at 20 mph until they were only a few feet away from shore. The bottom of the safe hit the lake's shelf. Bonnie was shaken out of the trance and subsequently released the spell. Kol rowed the rest of the distance. When he had Bonnie on dry land he dove back in the water heading towards the safe.

Bonnie waded in the water as well. She was awed by the fact that the water started feeding her strength and warding off the headache she had forming, but it ate through Kol's flesh like acid. Kol pushed the safe the rest of the way to the shore. He didn't want her using any more power than she needed to. He collapsed on the grass next to the metal box. He needed blood. As soon as the pain subsided in the slightest he took off in the woods in search of nourishment.

Bonnie knew what state he was in. She prayed he would find a deer, or bear before he crossed paths with an innocent hiker. They would probably not survive the attack otherwise. Vampires were dangerous. A wounded one was terrifying. The guilt settled over Bonnie. Kol was here because of her, no other reason. The thought of everything he had done just because she wanted it was new and unfamiliar. It also felt wonderful, which in light of the events was wrong.

Tap Tap Tap. The noise drew Bonnie back to the task at hand. Stefan. She grabbed her Gram's grimoire and set to work on opening the safe. Two hours and three nose bleeds later she had had very little luck, and she was starting to get worried about Kol or rather what Kol was doing. Bonnie decided to meditate to clear her head. She was following the light in her mind when it came to her.

She's been trying to break the wards to deactivate the field around the safe. That would take forever without knowing what Silas used as the base of his spell. Besides whatever it was it had to be strong to withstand water for that long. Maybe she could expand the existing field enough to open the safe. Hopefully the spell is on the safe and not its contents, namely Stefan.

Suddenly the wind rustled around her. Bonnie knew what that meant she turned to find Qetsiyah standing behind her marveling at the beach. "Water blessed by the messengers of God is a powerful resource. You should take some back with you. Take that wolfsbane as well." Qetsiyah said pointing to a plant near the forest line.

"Qetsiyah… what are you doing here?" Bonnie said surprised, watching Qetsiyah methodically search her surroundings. Her ancestor was identifying all the ingredients that could be used in potions and charms. "Your incompetence called to me. You were about to torture Silas's shadow more than he had already experienced, which is not necessarily a bad thing, and most importantly make freeing him infinitely more difficult, which would have further deterred you from capturing the wizard." Bonnie's eyes bulged. "So…are you here to free him?" Qetsiyah smiled at her descendent. It pained her that she was so talented, but knew so little about magic. Her own regrets started to haunt her again.

"I cannot, Daughter of Abigail. I have no magic in this realm. None of the Bennett witches do anymore. Our magic, our lineage rests with you." Bonnie was overwhelmed by guilt and terror.

"Take ease little one, we have no time for your self pity. You have already gone down that path with the original. Action is what is required. I am here to guide you, but I do not have much time. The veil will close for me soon so open your mind's eye."

Bonnie looked at Qetsiyah confused. She vaguely remembers Grams's saying something about the mind's eye but she wasn't paying that much attention. Qetsiyah sighed deeply clearly communicating her disappointment. "Close your eyes and reach for your magic as if you are going to start a spell. Do you feel it there coursing through your blood?" Bonnie nodded too ashamed to speak. "Good. Call to your magic let it surround you like armor. Then open your eyes holding your armor in place."

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly looking at Qetsiyah. She could no longer see her features just a bright purple orb of light with orange spots at its center. "Good little one. You can see my aura. Before you ask the spots are what happens when you betray nature. Mother Gaia is to be respected. When you create abominations, bring back the dead, or align yourself with expression she takes it out on your soul. Before you allow guilt to take hold it may help you to know that there is not one Bennett Witch with a fully violet aura. The difference with you Daughter of Abigail is you refuse to heed her laws. You learn from your mistakes little one. You fix them… even centuries later. Now use your mind's eye to examine the safe. What do you see?"

Bonnie turned to the safe. It was covered in an intricate pattern. It looked like woven _water_. Bonnie was stunned. "It's water. He's binding the safe with water. How?" Qetsiyah smiled. The little one was talented and smart. She just needed training.

"He used a water base to withstand water. How do you get rid of water?" Qetsiyah questioned. "Fire" Bonnie said automatically. Qetsiyah sighed. "At least you are familiar with the four elements. Water extinguishes fire. Water's power comes from its fluidity and its ability to flood and overpower. How do you make water less fluid?" Bonnie was unsure.

"You…you make it hard." Bonnie said unsure. She never got to learn any of this from Gram's. Sheila tried but she was so wrapped up in her friends. Qetsiyah just watched her, waiting for her to work it out herself. She didn't believe in coddling children.

"The other side calls to me little one. I have given you what you need. Besides meditation you need practice on using your mind's eye. What I have shown you today is for toddlers and witches with a fraction of your talent. You need to learn how to focus your magic. Sometimes you will need to be clothed in your magic, and other times, like today, you just need to see through it. Work on focusing your energy to different parts of your body. This will also help with you expending so much of your energy and life force. Also, Emily tells me you lean heavily on ancient incantations, they are indeed the most powerful, but they are also taxing to the body. With the power coursing through your veins sometimes a simple prayer to Mother Gaia will do. Take heed little one. I will come when I am needed most. Be well, Daughter of Abigail." Bonnie watched as the purple light faded to black.

Bonnie heard rustling behind her. She turned to find a monster standing near the forest line. The beast had horns, fangs, and talons. It's skin was leathery and grey. It had red eyes, and massive wings. She was about to scream when it spoke. "Bonnie love, why are you looking at me like that, and who were you talking to?" _Kol_, Bonnie thought disgusted. This is what vampires look like through magic. No wonder Qetsiyah called them demons. She released the spell. "Are you okay Kitten? Okay I may have drunk from two teenagers having a shag, but I dropped them off at the hospital. If they get to them right away they should be fine in a week or so. I tried really hard not to kill them. That's more than I can say for the three bears, and deer I found. On the bright side, we're having steak tonight." Bonnie was woozy. She couldn't tell if it was from Kol's confession, his magical form, or her spell casting. And damn she still didn't know how to break the spell. She collapsed in a heap.

"Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie, Love, can you her me? Kitten. For fuck's sake, you're burning up. Damn it, you probably have heat exhaustion." Bonnie could hear Kol fussing over her but for some reason she couldn't open her eyes. She was so drowsy. _It's a side-effect to the magic baby. Once you get used to it, you'll be fine. _Gram's voice whispered. _Now that you have learned how to open your third eye the veil between the two worlds is less concrete. Get up baby. You have work to do_. Bonnie felt something extremely cold touch her head. Her eyes flew open. Kol was startled by her sudden recovery. "Well you gave me quite a fright." Bonnie reached to her head pulling the baggy full of ice from her face. "Geez that's cold," She said groggily. Kol wiped her head with a nearby towel. "Yes darling, Ice is cold." Bonnie sat up suddenly.

"Ice. That's how you make water less fluid. You turn it to ice. Then you can break it." Kol was confused.

"What are we talking about? Did you hit your head while I was gone? You haven't been making a lot of sense since I've returned." Bonnie jumped up heading to the safe. "Kol get ready to open the safe." Kol looked her like she had gone mental, but did as she asked. She thought about everything Qetsiyah had left her with and she knew what to do. Bonnie closed her eyes again, reaching for her magic. Instead of armor she went for a helmet, and then opened her eyes slowly. She could once again see the intricate pattern flowing over the safe. She was about to start chanting in Latin until she remembered the other thing Qetsiyah had told her. Okay Mother Gaia, lend me your might.

I call to wind

frigid as winter's frost

I require the cold

To reclaim a friend that's lost

Artic wind whip whistle and howl

Set this lost being free

Freeze what is currently fluid

So mote it be.

The wind kicked up delivering a chilling breeze, encircling the safe. Bonnie watched as the spell on the safe slowly turned crystalline. "Okay Kol, try to open the safe now." Kol turned to the safe, trying to wrench the door open. On his third tug the spell cracked, and then Kol ripped the door off its hinges. Kol turned back to his witch smiling. "Someone's been busy while I was gone." Bonnie heaved a sigh of relief. He had no idea. She released her mind's eye. Kol was unnerving through it. And a part of her didn't want to see Stefan's true nature. Kol reached into the safe and pulled Stefan out.

Bonnie turned away at the sight of him. He was severely burned all over his body. What skin he had left was desiccated. Kol went back to the forest line dragging a duffel bag back with him. "I got these while I was at the hospital. I knew the ripper would need them and I didn't know how long it would take you to break the spell." Bonnie smiled at Kol. She went to get blood from the bag. "I don't think so darling. You're not stepping foot towards the ripper until he is a satiated rosy pink. Why don't you go have supper, while I tend to the patient?"

"He needs to see a friendly face." Kol rolled his eyes. "I'll smile like a ninny the second his eyes flutter open if it will make you happy, but you're not going near him." Bonnie didn't like his tone. "I could lay you out you know." Kol smirked.

"You know I like it when you talk like that, and honestly I would love to see you try, but we're wasting precious time. You won't do it because you know I'm right. Never mind this little crush you have on Salvatore, you know the truth about him. When he's lusting for blood he will rip you apart in seconds, only later will he realize it was you while he's putting your corpse back together."

Bonnie's heart sped up. Kol was right. She looked down at her friend, he was mumbling inaudibly. What Silas had done to him was cruel. She winced, turned and walked towards the fire pit to start dinner.

A few hours later, Kol walked over to the tent, and kneeled at the entrance. Bonnie had long gone inside to rest. "We have a problem." Bonnie peaked her head out the tent. Her hair was wild. "What is it?" Bonnie looked over towards the safe. Stefan was still lying on the ground. She could tell some of his wounds had healed but he still looked bad. "He's not eating. I've been trying for hours. I even offered him some of my blood. I'm taking him in the woods to find a deer or something. You stay here." Bonnie nodded. "It's almost sunrise. I'll pack up the camp while you're gone. I am also going to reseal and bury the safe back in the lake. In case Silas comes looking." Kol rose. "Sounds like a plan."

-o0o-

Kol flashed through the woods darting between trees. He was close to where he wanted to be, but he stopped when he sensed a deer near. He slowly lowered

Stefan's body to the ground. He looked down shaking his head at the vampire. He wouldn't even know he was alive if he didn't mumble nonsense and moan every five minutes.

His burns were healing slowly. If Kol could get some blood in him he should heal physically, but Kol was certain that Salvatore had gone mental. Just what he needed a psychotic ripper around his kitten, especially since she had an obvious crush on him. He didn't care how much she went on about the doppelganger and their friendship. Kol knew Bonnie could technically handle herself if the ripper attacked, but her heart always got the best of her.

"What do you say mate, you hungry for some deer blood?" Kol crouched just as the creature bounded over a fallen log. The buck stopped looking around. Kol watched and waited. When the animal turn to leave, Kol pounced, breaking it's neck. He dragged the carcass over to Stefan. Kol used a pocket knife to sever it's neck. Blood dripped over the vampire's mouth and nose. His eyes slowly opened.

Kol was surprised. He was convinced only fresh human blood would work. The original figured somewhere along the line of being trapped in that safe Stefan Salvatore had given up. Why else would he refuse blood? His blood. Kol was certain the only way to save Stefan was to awaken the ripper. He would fight for his life, or so he thought. Kol watched waiting for him to clamp down on the animal's neck. Instead the vampire turned his head. Kol sighed throwing the beast to the side. "What a shame. He was a beautiful stag." Kol wiped his hands on the grass below. He hoisted Stefan over his shoulders and took off again heading for his original destination, 1312 Cypress Avenue.

"Listen to me Salvatore, I know your girl cuckold you, your brother betrayed you, and you got locked in a safe, but you need to snap out of it. If you don't I'm going to have to bring back the ripper. And from what my brother told me you spend centuries crying over the mess he makes. I'm trying to be a better version of myself. Live a different life, I kind of want my life to mean something you know. So I need you to pull yourself together and take this blood bag." Kol punctures the bag and put it to Stefan's mouth.

"For Fuck's sake Salvatore fight for it." Kol said throwing down the blood bag. Kol let Stefan body hit the ground as well. He was terribly frustrated with the whole situation. "Okay Ripper let's see who we have on the menu," Kol said flipping through his phone.

"Stewart Lane. He is a known pedophile and has been accused of raping his younger cousin. You hear that mate, eating him would be a service to society. No need to ball your eyes out later." Kol glanced over a few more names on the sex offender registration list. At first he was going grab the first person they ran across, but his kitten was so moral, which made him think of the immoral. Let's see her defend these cretins.

Stewart was just the appetizer. Kol had a seven-course meal planned for Ripper. It would take at least that to heal the hurt he had gone through. The original picked up the ailing vampire. "Dinner is served mate."

Kol went around to the back of the dilapidated Victorian home, and laid Stefan by the door. On the side of the house Kol extended his fangs, tearing into own arm. Blood gushed, soaking through his shirt sleeve. He ripped the other off covering it messily until it to was covered in blood. By the time he was walking up Lane's front steps, his wound had healed but the illusion was already in place. He knocked furiously on the door. The balding man came to the door looking at Kol with Suspicion. He cracked his door slightly. "Can I help you?"

"Yes Sir, Me and some friends were just camping in the woods. I got separated from the group and then a mountain lion attacked. I barely got away. I dropped my knapsack and all my belongings. Can I come inside to use your phone." The balding man glanced down at the bloody cloth, looking up and down the street. "Please Sir, I'm losing a lot of blood." He slowly opened the door. "Sure man, come on in." In seconds, Lane was compelled to the stay put while Kol retrieved the ripper.

The terrified man was bent over Stefan. Kol took out his knife and slit his throat, but before the blood could hit Stefan's lips, the Ripper had clenched onto his jugular. Kol stood back disgusted as the ripper tore into man. "Well someone's a messy eater. And I'm supposed to be the murderous lunatic. Salvatore is a hero." Kol said shaking his head.

Kol sat in the chair watching Stefan play with his food. It looked like it was going to take a while. Stefan drunk his fill, ripped the body to shreds, and then rebuilt the man from the chunks of flesh on the floor.

"His other eye is over there, mate." Kol said yawning. This was taking forever. When the gore and guts roughly resembled a human figure again. Stefan's humanity took over. Kol observed the younger vampire's horror at the realization he had ripped again, and then ten seconds later the emotion drained from his features. If you had blinked you would have missed the transformation. The ripper had come out to play. "It's time to go." The ripper turned his mouth covered with blood. "Well at least you look infinitely better, Salvatore." Kol said watching the vampire licking his fingers. "I have more toys for you to play with."

-o0o-

"I'm not sure what to do with you, mate," Kol said walking back towards the camp. He had compelled the ripper to never be 20 feet away from him. After the fifth victim, the ripper decided he wanted autonomy. Kol had to show him what it meant to be an original. A quick neck snap and compulsion set things right.

"You could let me go. I'll go off on my own. I won't ruin you and Bonnie's plan." Kol chuckled. "Yeah, what do I tell her when I show up with you nowhere in sight? I set the ripper free to roam the earth and massacre villages." Stefan laughed.

"You eat one village and no one let's you forget it. If I remember my vampire history correctly, the originals had a crazy younger brother who ransacked a few villages of his own." Kol smiled.

"Aw the good ole days, when villagers kill the love of your life and you eat their friends and families for fun. No… I think you're coming back with me. But I can't have you in this state around the Bennett witch. I think I'm going to need you to turn your switch back on."

The ripper stopped walking as Kol moved forward. He had just gained his freedom. He was also quite aware of the mental state he was in before he shut it all off. He had no desire to be under the original's boot or paralyzed by fear. After a few minutes Stefan felt the pull to walk forward.

"Why do you need my switch back on? Why are you so concerned with the witch? Is she doing a spell for you or something? I mean you're alive right? Shouldn't your foot be up Klaus's ass or your fangs deep in Jeremy Gilbert's neck?" Kol kept walking. "That's not your concern is it?" Stefan chuckled.

"You know what I noticed. You haven't had one drop of fresh blood. You just have been drinking out of blood bags." Kol snorted. "Watching you in action Ripper is not exactly appetizing." The younger vampire laughed.

"You have also been impatient and anxious to return to Bonnie. You don't have a thing for her do you? Admittedly the witch is hot. A little buttoned up. But I would be lying if I said I haven't thought about her myself a couple of times. You know it's always the quiet ones that-"

Stefan was on the ground in seconds with a branch piercing his chest, mere inches away from his heart. "You know Salvatore… despite my desire to be a better person, I've been aching to kill something. One more word ripper and I'll give you a free history lesson, show you why they call me the lunatic brother. When I'm finished what Silas did to you will seem like a love tap." Stefan just smirked, taking note of the fury in Kol's eyes. He lifted his hands in acquiescence. Stefan laughed when Kol withdrew the branch from his chest.

"Seeing that I'm going to be stuck with you while we try to kill Silas, you should know Bonnie is very important to me. As I have demonstrated, murderous rampage important. So while the ripper act may frighten everyone including my big brother, it does nothing but amuse me. I know what darkness is. I revel in it. I'm not afraid to go back there, half the time, I long to go back." Kol said continuing towards the campsite. He turned when Stefan started laughing.

"What is with you Originals? One pretty teenage girl and the big bad immortal becomes a fool spouting poetry. Here I thought there was something in this for you, but it really is only Bonnie isn't it. I bet you haven't even kissed her." Kol started laughing with the vampire.

"Says the git who has lost his heart to not one but two Petrova doppelgangers. No Salvatore, I haven't kissed Bonnie but at least she hasn't kissed my brother. Oh and she is one of a kind. An original, not some carbon copy of someone I used to know."

The ripper stopped laughing. Kol chuckled at the sudden silence. "Yeah I'm the silly one. And by the way…" He said turning to stare into the ripper's eyes. "You will not hurt Bonnie, you will protect her at all cost. And since you pissed me off, turn your switch back on. Let's see what a real fool looks like."

-o0o-

Bonnie was beyond livid. She had buried the safe, packed the whole camp, and still no Kol. She eventually had to unpack food. She was about to unpack the tent as soon as the sun fell a bit lower in the sky. There was no way they were hunting deer or bear. It had almost been sixteen hours. If he wasn't hurt or captured she was going to kill him. Just wait to she saw Kol.

The Ripper heard Kol's command but tried with all of his might to defy him. He had done it before for Elena, he could do it now for himself, damn it, but it was no use. At the thought of Elena, sorrow ripped through his chest. Fear, pain, and anguish settled over him like a wet blanket.

His body jerked forward, as the youngest Mikealson moved ten feet away from him. _I need to calm down. I'm free. She freed me_. He thought, but Stefan couldn't. Anxiety crawled across his skin as he watched the shadows grow longer, and the sun lower in the sky.

He didn't know how long he was down there in the cold wet dark, but he never wanted to go back, never. Images of Elena and Damon invaded his mind. Tears streamed down his cheeks. It was too much. His breathing grew rapid, was it possible for him to hyperventilate when he didn't need the air to breathe? Yet his lungs labored. Painfully contracting. Stefan paused growing dizzy. He was trembling with fear.

Kol kept glancing back at Stefan. The cool confidence of the ripper had melted away into palpable fear. The ripper had stayed just close enough to be within his 20 feet perimeter, but now, with his emotions turned back on and as dusk grew closer, Kol could feel the vampire breathing down his neck. Kol turned again and found the vampire doubled over shaking.

"Come along Salvatore. We're almost there. Bonnie's probably is going to roast me alive." The vampire didn't move. Kol walked forward knowing the compulsion would make him move, but his steps became labored. He turned. Salvatore was on the ground crawling. He sighed.

"Oh get up." Stefan wouldn't move. Kol walked back to the suffering creature, threw him over his shoulder, and sped back to the campsite. He was happy when he could see orange embers glowing through the tree line. "You better not breathe a word of this to anyone Salvatore." He dropped him just beyond the trees and walked out onto the beach.

Bonnie was picking herbs and wild flowers at the edge of the woods when she felt their presence. She looked through the trees at the two familiar figures, barely recognizable in the twilight. _Is Kol carrying Stefan? Oh no. The blood didn't work. _She looked harder and realized that Stefan's skin was healed. _Was he hurt?_ She walked out onto the beach. Kol came out onto the beach as well a few feet away. "What's wrong?" Bonnie said panicked. Kol shrugged. "Nothing Lovely. You're boy is a bit mental but he's physically fine. " Bonnie looked at Kol confused.

" But-" She began, only stopping when she saw Stefan stumble out onto the shore with tears streaming down his face. Her heart dropped, her own eyes growing moist. She rushed toward him. He looked up as she grabbed him.

Stefan felt her arms encircle him and the dam broke. He collapsed into her sobbing audibly. "It's okay. I'm here. You're okay." She stroked his hair trying to calm him down, looking up at Kol bewildered. The original was at a loss. He didn't know which version of the vampire was worse.

He could admit that what Silas did to him was horrific…and genius. Salvatore was beyond tormented. Bonnie sat there with Stefan waiting for him to calm, but the sobs were endless. Her heart was breaking. It came to her suddenly to do an incantation. She mumbled latin into his ear until his eyes grew heavy. Stefan slumped over lost in bewitched dreams.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Friend

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Silas was working in the Salvatore library. He had to say he was impressed with the books and journals the vampires possessed. You would never know they were imbeciles by the text in their study. Of course they were too busy fighting over pretty little girls to fully appreciate what they had… the keys to an empire.

It had been over a month since he had awoken but it felt like an eternity without his love. Maeve consumed his thoughts. There was no point in being immortal without his other half. Silas struggled to remember her olive skin, raven black hair, and emerald eyes. Qetsiyah thinks she has won, but the sweetest revenge will be raising his beloved while she is forced to watch from the prison she built for him.

He had found what he needed. A clue to where his beloved was entombed. Humans felt the need to document everything, even cursed and haunted caverns that time had forgotten, power surges that great didn't occur naturally. His love was calling to him from beyond the grave. She had been doing so for ages according to the text.

A quick search of the Bennett witch's bedchamber had produced Maeve's necklace of cursed bones. Little Bonnie had no idea of the power she wore around her neck in her final months. That dullard Shane told her exactly what he needed to get her to cooperate? She would be horrified to find it was made from the bones of over 500 witches Maeve had sacrificed. It was Maeve's last surviving possession, source of power, and a necessary proponent of the spell he would have to perform.

Silas had drunk enough blood to control a small army, but it still may not be enough to free his mate. He would have to consume more, and of course a virgin would have to be sacrificed, an ancestor of Maeve herself, a life force to replace Maeve's in the afterlife.

His queen would escape from the folds of death after all these millennia, and what could the sorceress do about it? He and his beloved will reign for eternity, but first he had to travel to Salem.

The wizard had sired two lineages. The ripper was the result of a tryst with a Roma seer, and the daughters of Maeve had settled in Salem. He thought he was the patriarch of the Bennett line but apparently Qetsiyah had another lover. He was more than annoyed when he found the Bennett witch did not carry his blood. She would have been easier to control, but nevertheless he had accomplished his task. The wizard could admit he was curious of what had become of his ancestors in Salem, after seeing the travesty that was the Salvatore siblings. It was time to pay them a visit.

-o0o-

Stefan heard the voices inside the cabin but had no desire to move. He was laid out in grass basking in the warmth and light. The tiny cabin felt too cramped, and dark. At these thoughts his chest began to tighten. _Stefan you're outside. You're free. Feel the warmth. It's okay. _The pressure slowly died down. Sorrow was the only thing weighing on his chest at the moment.

He had been outside all day. When he woke up he immediately ran for the door, but since Kol was inside. He didn't get very far. After his second anxiety attack the original vampire gave him a 100 feet circumference around the cabin to be outside all day. Bonnie sat with him meditating in the morning. He tried not to cry too loud to disturb her. If he wasn't picturing Elena or Damon he was thinking about the abyss, or blood. But at the moment he just savored the light and heat, and tried to ignore the waning of the afternoon sun.

"How is he?" Caroline said staring out the window. She had gone out to greet him and he barely acknowledged her. Bonnie said he would do that just go into his own head, crying silently. "Really spooked. He's literally afraid of the dark. He cries a lot, and he doesn't like being alone." Caroline watched Stefan in concern. "He looks fine now. He's out there alone." Bonnie nodded. "Because he can hear us talking. He freaked out when Kol went to town and I was meditating. He said it was too quiet. I had to sit out there with him the whole morning. Not that I minded. It was actually very pleasant. I just. I'm not used to seeing him like this. He's supposed to be…" Caroline turned to her friend. "The Hero."

Bonnie tried not to be delighted during the hardest period in Stefan's life but Caroline was talking to her again, not through Kol, to her. It had been close to three weeks. "What?" Caroline said observing Bonnie's expression. "Nothing." Bonnie said quickly. Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's just that you're talking to me again." Caroline pursed her lips. "Yeah, well your boyfriend isn't her to mediate." On cue Kol walked in with the supplies they had left behind at the campsite. He didn't want Silas to have any clue Bonnie was alive and the Ripper was free.

"Okay Kitten, Blondie what's this all about?" Kol said dropping the supplies at the door. Bonnie had texted him to come back to the cabin. "Silas is going to Salem. The ticket came in the mail yesterday in Stefan's name. Damon asked him what was up, and he said he needed to get away, take a trip. That he had a friend in Salem. He has also been locked away in the library the past few weeks. Elena mentioned it during orientation. I snuck in this morning and books were piled up on the desk. Guess what he was looking up…The Salem Witch Trials." Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

"My ancestors migrated from Salem. I wonder what he's up to." Kol looked between the two friends. "I don't know, Darling, but I plan to find out. Bonnie, do you think you can handle Stefan alone for a few days?" Bonnie bit her lip. "Yeah. Sure." Caroline looked confused. "Why would she-" Kol looked over at the Blonde vampire.

"He's ripping. He refused to eat until I fed him a pervert or eight. So not only is he traumatized, but he also lusting for blood and gore." Caroline shook her head. _Stefan refused to eat? Kol had to force him. Poor Stefan. _Caroline thought, as another notion came to the forefront of her brain_. _"He's the one who killed those men, the sex offenders. They think it's some nutbag vigilante." Kol smiled. Bonnie scowled she was still upset with the original. She was positive he could have found another way. _Stefan would have eaten eventually. She knew that he was hurting and at a low point, but he wouldn't have just let himself starve…he hadn't given up completely…had he? Kol tried to feed her BS about the men deserving what they got. That wasn't the point. The point was Stefan, who would have to fight fear, anguish, and now a heightened addiction._

"Me and the ripper are going to have a conversation later. Everything should be fine." Bonnie eyed Kol a little too long. "We'll be fine." Caroline looked at her friend. Was Bonnie falling for an Original? She was dying to ask how she ended up with Kol in the first place but she was still hurt by her friend's actions and she wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive her yet.

_Come on Caroline, you know your going to forgive her. You love her. You're being stubborn. Besides she was once again risking her ass to save someone else. Bonnie was wrong. Stefan was not the true hero of this little story. Bonnie was. _

"Well I've got class in an hour. I have to go. Bonnie, call me if you need any help with Stefan. I'll call you later." Caroline said picking up her bags. Bonnie's eyes misted. Caroline looked at her friend, and rolled her eyes. "Oh come here." She said pulling her into an embrace. "I swear to God I will kill you myself if you ever attempt to do anything like that again. Later we're going to have a serious conversation about your recent life choices, but until then…I missed you so much."

Bonnie sniffled. "I missed you too." They stood there in the embrace. "You know, nothing says forgiveness like a little tongue." Kol said watching the two friends. "Shut up Kol." Bonnie said embarrassed, letting go of Caroline. Caroline threw the original a dirty look. "I'll call later. Love ya." Caroline said walking out the door.

Bonnie glanced out the window to check on Stefan. He hadn't moved in an hour. Kol came and stood behind her. Looking out the window over her shoulder. "Are you sure Bonnie? I don't know what I will do if anything happens to you." _Actually I do, but no need to tell my Kitten. Mass murder upsets her_. _If she died her pathetic excuses for friends would be the first to go. Maybe he would spare Blondie._ Bonnie turned facing the original. She realized her mistake when she came face to face to him. Kol was managing to ease into her personal space lately. She had become comfortable with him. _Be truthful Bonnie. You like it. Him. You crave his attention._

"Let's not pretend you won't taken every precaution and compel Stefan to be exactly what you want. He's my friend you know. I trust him, like I trust you. You shouldn't be controlling him." Kol had managed to move in closer. She could feel the heat from his body. "Trust me darling what I am doing is protecting you. Besides I haven't done anything to Salvatore that he won't get over, that's more than I can say for the people who 'Love' him." Bonnie sighed Kol had a point, but she still didn't like Stefan being compelled against his wishes, despite his penchant for doing the same things to others, to her even. "I can defend myself. You know that first hand." Kol smirked. "Indeed I do." Kol eyes travelled to her lips. Bonnie bit them absentmindedly. "You know this will be the first time we will be apart for more than a day. Since, I can even remember." Kol said.

"I know. I thought about that." Kol's brow raised, his breathe fluttered across her face, mint and just a hint of blood. "I might actually miss you. I want you to be careful. You're leaving me with the Ripper. Who's going to watch your back?" Kol grinned, his hand reaching up to stroke her face.

"Originals don't need Rippers, kitten. We're immortal. Out of the two things that can kill me, one is surely locked away in Klaus's possession by now and the other is madly in love with me." Bonnie opened her mouth to object, thinking of Silas, but was quieted by Kol's lips brushing against hers. A moment later their tongues moved sensuously against one another. Kol wrapped her arms around his neck, and then hoisted her on the counter. He moved between her thighs while kissing down her neck. He was about to unbutton her top button when Stefan called out.

"Bonnie. Bonnie are you there?" Bonnie snapped out of Kol's trance, pushing him away. "We're still here Stefan." She said trying to get clear of her lust filled haze. Guilt rocked her as a teary eyed Jeremy came to mind. Kol growled "Oh get out. I know he could hear us. He's a bloody vampire for Christ's sake." Bonnie ssh'd him. "He's afraid to be alone." Kol rolled his eyes shifting his groin. Little Kol was ready to come out and play.

"He's a bloody cock blocker. Just cause his girl fancy's his brother." Bonnie's eyes grew. "Kol! Go take a cold shower. You need to pack anyway." Kol narrowed his eyes and walked into the second bedroom. A few moments later he appeared in the doorway in a towel. Bonnie's breath hitched. "You know darling, you should join me. The Ripper needs to get used to being in the world again. Besides I can assure he will hear you." Bonnie shook her head.

"We freed him yesterday Kol, you already want him to get over it?" His lips pursed as he sauntered back into his bedroom. Bonnie exhaled smiling after him.

Maybe Stefan wasn't Kol's favorite person at the moment, but Bonnie would never forget him carrying him to the beach. That bit of compassion was her last stronghold against the charms of Kol Mikealson. She would never tell him that though. He would launch a full-scale attack on her heart, and there was still the matter of a very angry Jeremy Gilbert. She didn't know how long Kol would be gone. She hoped not too long, because she would definitely miss him.

Hours Later…Bonnie had gone to bed, Stefan lay on the couch curled in the fetal position. Every light in the living room was on. Kol had said his goodbyes to Bonnie before she went to bed. He didn't get much further than he had earlier today, but at least there was groping this time.

Since he was such in a good mood he decided to take pity on Salvatore who was wound up so tight he looked as if he was ready to explode. He went and kneeled in front of the couch peering into the vampire's eyes. "You may not do anything that will hurt Bonnie directly or indirectly. You can only travel 100 feet away from this cabin while the sun is up. Only At night, only after Bonnie has fallen asleep, you may have full control over your humanity switch. Only at night, after Bonnie is asleep you can leave the cabin to feed only. If it's humans you choose to dine on, it may only be people on the sex offender list. Once you are satiated or every morning, before she wakes up you will return to the cabin with all of your emotions on. You will protect Bonnie at all cost, day and night. Enjoy your nights out Ripper. This will be over soon, and then you can terrorize all the villages you want."

-o0o-

Bonnie could feel the morning sun beaming down on her face. Her eyes slowly opened. Kol would have already gone. She sighed sitting up and wiping her eyes. She swung her feet over the bed and stood, only to trip seconds later falling to the floor. She turned quickly to find Stefan covered in blood curled up at the side of her bed. It was clear he had been out feeding. What did Kol say to get him to feed at night? The man was afraid of his own shadow.

"Stefan." He looked up with wet eyes. She sighed. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." She rose slowly tugging on his arms. He stood following her into the bathroom. She could see his panic out the corner of her eyes. When she turned on the faucet he backed out of the room. She turned off the faucet followed him as he went out the back door.

"Stefan wait-" but it came to her. _Water_. She watched him lower himself to the grass in the one spot in the yard with direct sunlight. "Well you can't walk around with blood all over you." Stefan ignored her, closing his eyes. Bonnie went back in the house to get dressed. She sung one of her Gram's favorite songs so Stefan could hear her.

Later, while she was putting on her chapstick she look down at her facial wipes and she got an idea. She got on the phone to Caroline right away. "Hey Care, when you come can you bring six tubs of baby wipes. Don't ask."

Despite Bonnie and Caroline's pleas Stefan refused to come back in the house until the sun was going down. Caroline had succeeded in wiping his mouth and hands but both women agreed anything else outside was a bit risqué.

When the back door finally opened that evening Bonnie was reading spells aloud at the kitchen table. Caroline had just left. Stefan immediately turned on all the lights in the cabin. Then sat at the table. Bonnie got up to get the baby wipes. She slid them across the table to the vampire. Stefan smelled like the outside, dried blood, and the woods all at once. It wasn't the most pleasant smell. She stared at him until he reached for the container, pulling his shirt over his head. Bonnie moved to leave the room.

"Please don't go." Stefan said barely above a whisper. Bonnie's stomach turned. She was anxious about him being undressed, images of a naked Silas attacked her thoughts without permission. She felt guilty for thinking like that while he was so traumatized. She sat back down at the table. She closed her eyes and began a meditation chant. Bonnie just went through the motions there was no way she could concentrate. She hoped Stefan returned to himself or at least something that resembled that.

Bonnie and Stefan sat at the table for the rest of the night. Bonnie read a copy of one the books Caroline had reported Silas was reading, and Stefan was staring at a new journal. Another thing Bonnie had thought to tell Caroline to bring. It wasn't fancy and bound leather like he was used to, in fact it had daisies all over it, but Stefan wrote in it anyway. Every now and again he would stop and stare off in space. Bonnie looked up from her book to find his cheeks stained with tears. "Stefan…if you need to talk about anything. I'm here." Stefan just nodded. She watched him a few more minutes then went back to her book.

Later, she looked at the clock. It was eleven. She was tired from all this research. She knew that if she just left Stefan in here she would just find him on the side of her bed in the morning. "I'm pretty tired. I can cast a sleeping spell if you want. So you can sleep better. So you won't be afraid." Stefan just nodded.

She motioned him to the couch, covering him in the patterned quilt that rested there. "I'll leave this lamp on okay." She closed her eyes and recited a simple incantation. In a matter of seconds Stefan's eyes closed and she could see his body physically relax. _He must be so tired._ She thought. _He was constantly on guard. _She walked around the room flipping off the lights. She went to the table to blow out the candle, where she noticed his journal was still open. Stefan had written one phrase over and over. _I'm free. I don't have to be afraid. _Bonnie closed the book, walking to her bedroom. She glanced at her suffering friend once more before closing the door behind her.

-o0o-

Bonnie woke up to whimpering. He bedroom door was open and Stefan was balled up in the corner. It was 6:00 in the morning. From what Bonnie could tell Stefan was afraid of three things. The dark, water and being alone. The latter almost left him paralyzed with fear. _He used to be a loner._ She looked at him through blurry eyes. _Had he changed clothes? _She looked closer. _He had fed. _She could tell by his appearance. No doubt a result of Kol's compulsion.

His eyes were a bit greener, his skin a bit rosier. He looked more alive, despite the anguish he was clothed in_. Well at least he cleaned himself up. _The trash bin by the door confirmed her suspicions. Bloody baby wipes were heaping over. She got out of bed walking over to him. She grabbed both hands and pulled until he was on his feet. She walked back over to the bed getting back in it. She pulled him down beside her and wrapped her arms around him. She lay there listening to him cry until he quieted and she drifted back off to sleep.

Stefan listened to Bonnie's heartbeat. He counted beats per minute. It was the only thing that kept him from thinking about the four walls and shadows in the room. He knew he needed to get his shit together but sometimes he was just so overcome with grief, fear, and crippling sorrow. He loved Elena almost as much as he loved his brother. How could the two people he loved most, the two people he sacrificed for most do this to him?

His gut churned, pain rising in his chest. He listened, turning his thoughts to the steady beat of Bonnie's pulse. It was almost 9:00 am. When was Bonnie going to wake up? He could see the sun through the curtains. He longed to be outside where it was bright. _You could always go outside alone Stefan, like the ripper did at night? _That was different. Kol allowed the ripper to come out at night. The ripper didn't have to deal with the silence, the loneliness. He would just wait for Bonnie to get up. He needed to know she was there. Lying next to her felt…safe. If only there was more light. _It's my fault she's sleeping in anyway. I woke her up with my crying. _Bonnie stirred, looking at the clock.

She looked back at Stefan who was wide-awake. As soon as she said "hey" he was pulling away from her, rising from the bed. "Heading outside?" She said sitting up. "Yeah." Stefan said walking out of the bedroom. She got up going to the bathroom. _I wonder what I should sing today?_

-o0o-

Bonnie's phone rang while she was meditating outside. Stefan was lying in his usual spot. She walked in the back door and grabbed it off the kitchen counter. "Hello."

"Hello darling. Tell me how much you miss me." Bonnie heart leapt. She hadn't talked to Kol in a week. He just texted her short messages full of innuendo and bravado everyday. His way of letting her know he was okay and not to worry. "Why are you just calling?" Bonnie interrogated. She sounded more upset than she wanted to.

"You know what I'm doing love. As much as I want I can't stop and have an hour long conversation because you miss me so," Kol teased. "So have you found anything out?" Bonnie said glancing out the window at Stefan. "He's following some woman around, Prudence Owens. Get this she's a witch, powerful too, not Bennett powerful but damn near. The locals are frightened of her. Silas has been shadowing her for a week." Bonnie was racking her memory for any detail related to Owens witches and Salem.

"I'll find out more later and text you. So how is everything there?" Bonnie moved further into the cabin. "It's good. Stefan is doing more things on his own." Bonnie avoided telling Kol Stefan slept with her every night. She was very aware of his feelings, and her own growing attraction _or rather full grown attraction_, but Jeremy still lingered in her mind. Bonnie silenced all thoughts of Stefan competing for her affections as well. She was helping a friend. At least, the last couple of days when she woke up, he was already outside in the sun. It was progress. Stefan had even asked after the original vampire. "He's been behaving?" Kol asked. "Yes Kol."

"Alright then. Tell me you miss me. You can't live without me. You think about me naked." Bonnie smiled. "It is certainly less interesting without you around." Kol chuckled. "It's okay. I know what you meant. I speak Bonnie." Bonnie laughed out loud. "Bye Kol. Be careful. Call when you can."

"I will, and Kitten…I do miss you." Bonnie sobered, trying not to sound too affected. "I miss you too. Hurry back."

-o0o-

Stefan lay in the grass listening to Bonnie and Caroline's chatter. They were supposed to be having a picnic, him included, but he just lay in the grass listening to the Blonde's voice. Caroline was telling Bonnie about college life. He could tell the blonde was doing her best not to mention she who must not be named.

It had been two weeks out of his cage and although he still felt tremendous pain he was tired of crying. What could he do? The tears weren't going to undo his feelings of betrayal. It's not like he didn't know Elena had fucked his brother, sire bond or not. He opened his eyes reaching for his journal. He felt like writing. He sat up. Both women halted their conversation looking at him.

"You alright Stefan. " Bonnie said concerned. Stefan smiled. Her eyes expanded in shock. He looked at the blonde who was equally surprised. He frowned in confusion. They looked at each other. "I feel like writing." He said picking up the pen. Bonnie smiled.

Stefan had never noticed how pretty Bonnie was. Especially out here in the sun with her golden skin shimmering in the sun. When the light caught her eyes just right they were moss green. To be honest he always thought they were brown. He must have been too wrapped up Elena to notice. _Elena._ He thought. He sighed putting pen to paper, and began to write everything he wanted to tell her.

-o0o-

Later that night…Bonnie was in the bathroom changing into her pajamas. Stefan had turned on every light in the bedroom. He was staring up at the ceiling listening to her hum _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_. He could tell she was running out of songs to sing. He didn't know what he would do without Bonnie. Caroline and Bonnie didn't think he was paying attention, but he had overheard that she had crossed the veil to save him. The past few weeks she had went out of her way to help him.

From what he could tell, Elena and Damon didn't even know he was missing, the two people who are supposed to know him most, probably too busy breaking in Damon's bed. Damon better be thankful Kol put a lock on the ripper. The Original was definitely smarter than Stefan had given him credit for. The ripper had very strict guidelines. He couldn't hurt Damon if he wanted too, and he wanted to, nothing permanent, but definitely painful, excruciatingly painful. Stefan smiled to himself. Damon owed Kol.

It had been two weeks almost three since he had seen the original even though, he called and texted often. Stefan could always tell when he had called because Bonnie would light up. Obviously Kol and Bonnie had formed some kind of bond across the veil. Whatever it was the feeling was mutual between the two. Bonnie fluttered around the house while she was on the phone with him, smiling and blushing. He had never seen that part of Bonnie. It was nice.

Sure she was with Jeremy for a while, but it wasn't the same. Stefan always thought Bonnie was so mature, wise beyond her years, and Jeremy, although he had grown up a lot, was like his kid brother. It was strange. It seemed like Kol made her happy. _I mean, look at all the things he had done for her._ She deserved some happiness; especially after all the trauma he had caused her, all for the love of one girl, a girl who broke his heart. _Stefan don't go there. God, not right now._

Bonnie walked into the room humming. She smiled at him, going to her side of the bed. Stefan was starting to feel uneasy sleeping in the bed with her every night. He felt like a fool, and he something else he couldn't place. Despite those feelings, that bed was the place he felt safest confined in the house. Bonnie was a cuddler in her sleep. She would slowly edge herself under his side. It was nice. So nice that he almost didn't go feed last night. For just a second he wanted to stay there, but eventually the bloodlust took over.

"Kol's been gone a while now." Stefan said watching Bonnie pull back the sheets and climb into bed. "He'll be back soon." Bonnie fluffed her pillow lying on her cheek. "Are you any closer to stopping Silas?" She yawned, smiling at him. "This is the most you have said since…I'm happy your finding your way back, and technically no we aren't closer but we are working on it. We have new information." Stefan smirked down at her.

"Can I help? I mean if I can help." Bonnie grabbed his hand. "I'm just happy you're home and safe." She said closing her eyes. Stefan looked down at their hands. She had soft hands. They were tiny, but incredibly soft. He lowered himself further onto the mattress, never letting go…it was nice. He thought while he drifted off to sleep.

-o0o-

Bonnie felt the bed shift. She turned and opened her eyes. Stefan was sitting up on the side of the bed, sliding on his shoes. "Stef-. Where are you going?" She said looking at the clock. It was 2:00 in the morning. He didn't turn to look at her. He just said "Out." Bonnie sat up in the bed realizing that all the lights were out. There was something about his posture, something in his voice. Her brain kicked into action. She was no longer talking to Stefan, she was talking to the ripper.

She was so stupid. That's how Kol got him to feed every night. All this time she thought he was hunting Bambi not Barbara. She thought Kol would understand about not wanting to kill people. "You know you don't have to kill anyone. There are plenty of blood bags in the freezer." The ripper stood, walking to the door. "Stefan I know it hurts, but you don't have to be this person. You're doing better. I guess Kol compelled you. I'm sorry about that. You get to turn it all off in the middle of the night. It must be a relief, but it's not real. Those feelings are always going to be waiting for you when turn them back on. You're just prolonging the inevitable." The ripper grinned.

_She was always playing the savior. Well he didn't need saving, and as soon as Kol got out of his head he would be fine. The Bennett witch was so pathetic. What fool would sacrifice herself for people who clearly wouldn't do the same? Who tries to save the man who killed their mother, grandmother, and who was going to kill her? Who trusts an unhinged serial killer to sleep in the bed with her every night? A very kind and loyal friend that's who, his subconscious rallied._

_Stefan you're so pathetic. You deserved to be at the bottom of that lake. Crying over Katherine's carbon copy. Wishing your brother his best instead of tearing out his throat. Wanting to stay here with the witch instead of being free. Humanity is for the idiotic. He didn't know why he bothered._

He wanted to tell Bonnie she was a fool. Tell her _she needed to look out for herself and mind her own damn business, but that would hurt her feelings. And that was one of her boyfriend's no-nos. _So he just walked to the door and said, "I'll be back in the morning." He stopped for a moment remembering Bonnie being asleep as one of Kol's conditions of releasing the ripper, but she was asleep when he had turned off his emotions, and he hadn't woken her up. She had done that on her own. He pushed against the threshold and realized he was free. Stefan sped out of the house before Bonnie could stop him.

_What a strange dream._ _Something about Kol and Stefan, the ripper. It's like they were brothers. _Bonne thought as her eyes tried to pull open, but she was too tired from worrying about Stefan and what he had been doing. She inched her eyes open halfway. She was still half asleep. Stefan sat in the corner staring. Sleep weighed on her eyelids, causing them to close. It took her a moment to process what she saw. Her eyes popped open once she did, but he was gone. When she got up from the bed, and went into the common room, he was laying in his spot out back. He looked like always did. _It must have been part of the dream._ She thought as she went to get dressed.

Stefan was troubled. The Ripper was particularly heinous last night. It was like he had something to prove. He didn't start for the cabin until dawn was breaking. When Stefan crossed the threshold of the cabin he was weighed down with the guilt over it all. He was covered in blood and guts. He had used a whole bin of baby wipes. It usually only took a fourth of that.

Lately after he cleaned up he just went outside, but this morning he felt drawn to Bonnie. He sat in her bedroom for hours watching her sleep from his corner. He didn't understand her. Why did she sacrifice everything for people who have been less than friends to her during the last few months? Why was she so loyal?

Elena tried to kill her. Why would she kill herself for a person who tried to end her life? All Stefan could come up with was love, and unfortunately, low self worth, and that made Stefan mad. He didn't know if it was because Bonnie reminded him of himself, or because she was a powerful witch who had saved them countless times, but Stefan was pissed. She should be valued. She should be love. Protected. Maybe he was projecting. _But Kol is doing that Stefan._

Stefan didn't know how he felt about the original. It's not like he wanted him to be his bestie, but he had help save him. He was protecting Bonnie, and trying to kill the asswhole who… Stefan had to breathe slowly thinking about the safe. Kol didn't have to set the ripper free, but he did, knowing Bonnie wouldn't like it. Kol didn't have to do any of it, and Stefan knew 95 percent of it was for Bonnie, but still.

Stefan had tried to kill Kol twice. When the original had warned them about Silas they ignored him to get the cure anyway. AND FOR WHAT STEFAN? SO YOUR BROTHER CAN LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER. SO KATHERINE COULD BE HUMAN! THAT'S WHAT ALL THAT SHIT WAS FOR! FOR ENDURING THE BULLSHIT SHE PUT HIM THORUGH. The tears rushed down his face. He was fucking crying again. His fist clenched. His eyes shut tight, as if he was trying to choke the stream of tears. The pain surged through his chest and out his body in the form of a growl. He was so fucking tired of feeling like this. So tired of being afraid, but he didn't want to turn it off. He wanted to face it, and move on. He wanted to move on. Fucking move on.

When he opened his eyes, Bonnie was there at the door. She looked worried, concerned, like she gave a damn. "I'm okay." He said softly. "You want to talk about?" Bonnie said moving a bit closer. Stefan shook his head. Lying back down in his usual spot. She came out and lay beside him. They stayed like that for an hour just soaking up the sun and listening to nature all around them. It was nice.

-o0o-

Caroline and Bonnie were in the kitchen fixing lunch. Caroline had started coming over to study. Ironically, it was quieter here than anyplace on campus, including the library. Elena was getting wrapped up in the social aspects of college, which was good, but she was getting a lot of male attention and a lot of visitors at their dorm. Caroline tried to hang out and party as well, that was the college experience, but she missed Tyler and it just wasn't fun knowing what Bonnie and Stefan were facing. Caroline also didn't want to be in the middle of all of the drama when Damon found out. Some poor kid was going to lose his head because she had a crush on an immature vampire's girlfriend. She didn't know what Elena saw in him.

Caroline still needed to talk to Bonnie about how she felt, but it was just so nice having her back, and she was already dealing with Kol, Silas, and Stefan full time. Bonnie said Stefan was improving. She didn't have to constantly make noise, and he was going out alone in the mornings. Unfortunately he was still afraid of the dark, and had no desire to be near water. She watched her friend chopping veggies for the salad. She was so giddy. Kol had just texted her. Caroline couldn't take it any longer.

"Okay, What's up with you and Kol? And how and why is he even here?" Caroline said taking the grilled chicken breast out the oven and putting the breadsticks in. Bonnie bit her lip. She knew it was coming. She was surprised it took this long.

"Kol waited for me on the other side to torment me for foiling his epic revenge. He was basically haunting me." Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Ghost haunting ghost." Bonnie shrugged. "Anyway it went from attempted torment, I drop his ass to his knees, to teasing to flirting. I actually spent a lot of time with him. There was nothing else to do, no one else to talk to besides Grams. And even on the other side who wants to kick it with their Grams all the time." Caroline looked at her friend amused. "So you were freaking dating Kol Mikealson on the other side. This isn't how I pictured limbo." Bonnie laughed.

"We weren't dating. We just were in the same place at the same time." Caroline brow rose. "Where is there to go on the other side?" Bonnie shrugged. "It's the same world it's just on the other side of the veil. Honestly, I followed you around a lot. Checked in at the boardinghouse. Once I checked in on Matt, mistake of my afterlife. Him and Rebekah…yowser." Caroline laughed.

"Wait you saw Matt getting it on. You perv. Who else did you peep in on?" Bonnie turned quickly, glancing out the window. "No one." Caroline took in her friend's posture. "You liar. Was it me? I mean I did have this dream about us once..." Bonnie turned her mouth dropped open. "No. OMG Caroline, I know who's going to experiment in college." Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean it's not a big deal. Whatever. Well, who was it then-" Caroline asked until she saw Bonnie's face. Caroline's face wore shock. "Stefan" she whispered. Bonnie pulled her friend into the bathroom turning on the water. "I thought it was Stefan. Turns out it was Silas." Caroline giggled putting her hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean to. I was going through the boardinghouse. He walked out in a towel then started getting changed. I tried not to look, but damn. They're really hot. And I'm going to hell sexualizing my friend who is having a mental breakdown." Caroline continued giggling. "Whatever." Bonnie said opening the door and walking out the bathroom, running into Stefan's chest. Caroline burst out laughing behind her. Bonnie face turned red.

"Hey…you're in the house. Is everything okay?" She said backing up. Stefan narrowed his eyes at Caroline and took in Bonnie's clear embarrassment. "Yeah. I couldn't hear your heartbeat, and when I called out you didn't answer. I was just checking…" Caroline was trying to sober. "We're fine. We're about to eat. Since your inside, you want to join us." Bonnie said swatting at a still laughing Caroline. Stefan smiled. "What's going on?" He could use a laugh. Bonnie shook her head.

"Nothing. Caroline was just telling me about her lesbian fantasy." Caroline smacked Bonnie's arm. "Hey!" Stefan's brow rose. "O-Kay." He said turning to head back out the door. Bonnie turned narrowing her eyes at Caroline. She started beaming at her friend. "You know I did have a dream about a threesome once with twin brothers." Bonnie sighed, "Oh my God."

They were surprised when they rounded the corner and Stefan was sitting at the table. The three of them ate an awkward lunch with Caroline giggling, Stefan being clueless, and Bonnie being embarrassed. They managed to discuss the information Kol had given Bonnie about Silas in Salem. At the end of the meal, Caroline and Bonnie did the dishes while Stefan went back to his spot outside. "Well it seems he's doing a lot better." Caroline said putting away the last of the silverware.

"It's kind of weird you know. Jeremy's at the boardinghouse crying over you, Kol is off doing your bidding, and your here with Stefan, all alone in this cabin." At this point she was glad she hadn't told Caroline she was sleeping with Stefan. "You have a little harem. I must say I'm proud of you." Bonnie shook her head.

"Jeremy is pissed at me. Stefan literally cries everyday over Elena, and Kol is…well anyway. It's not a harem, and look whose talking. Tyler, Klaus, and Matt…to be honest you could probably add Stefan to your tally. You're his new Bestie right?" Caroline smiled. She could read her friend's agitation. "Uh-Huh, you're in trouble, and as much as I would like to finish this conversation, I'm sorry. But I have to go. I have a study group in an hour. We will discuss this later." Caroline said smacking Bonnie on her backside grabbing her stuff. "Good night Bon, and yeah…sweet dreams." She said giggling, closing the front door behind her.

-o0o-

It was 1:00 in the morning and Bonnie had been sleep for an hour. Bonnie was already glued to Stefan's side. He didn't think it was possible, but the petite witch snuggled closer, he draped his arm across her. Her body turned in response until they were spooning. Stefan had to admit it felt good. He drifted off to sleep forgetting that the ripper was technically free to leave the house.

Around 2:30, he woke up to Bonnie's moans, and the smell of her excitement in the air. His eyes popped open. She was having a wet dream.

_Kol had her pressed against the shower stall his massive hands were massaging her breast, while his head was buried between her thighs. Bonnie legs were like noodles as Kol flicked his tongue at her clit._

Stefan tried to move but somehow during the night there legs had gotten tangled. To move would wake her up, and he was sure he didn't want to deal with that awkwardness, not after lunch and Caroline's lesbian fantasies. He wondered if she was dreaming about Caroline. _Bad thought Stefan._ _Bad._ He lay there closing his eyes trying to block out the moans, the heavenly smell. _She is your friend. She is asleep. Go to sleep Stefan. _That might have worked if Bonnie hadn't started grinding against him. Stefan clenched his eyes and fought the impending erection. _Too late_.

_Kol turned her, her back to his chest, as he entered her from behind. His stroke was slow and deep at first. Gradually coaxing gasps from her, her bliss building. She slowly wound her hips meeting his thrust causing Kol to curse. Knowing that she was causing his pleasure only made her wetter. He reached round to rub at her clit to return the favor. She sighed in ecstasy. _

Bonnie was grinding against his leg. Her ass was mercilessly brushing against his erection. It was hard as diamonds. He was too afraid to move, to afraid to make any noises despite the involuntary shivers. How the hell would he explain this shit if she woke up. She smelled so good. She felt so good. She shifted her chest moved forward just enough for Stefan to realize that her nipples were hard against his forearm. _This is could not be happening._

_It was all too much now. The pressure had built to a summit. Kol thrust into her quickly. Rubbing furiously at her clit. He too was nearing a climax his rhythm became wild._

Stefan was going to burn in hell. She was grinding harder and faster…_Oh Shit. Stefan this is so wrong. _

_Bonnie came all over Kol's shaft. He had to hold her up until he came a few minutes later. They both stilled while Bonnie twitched all around him, riding a wave of euphoria._

Bonnie moaned loudly then stopped moving, but not before Stefan felt the moisture on his leg. A few moments later Bonnie turned over releasing him to move. A giant smile on her face. "Kol" she mumbled dreamily. She looked beautiful. _What a lucky bastard._

Stefan managed to ease out of bed. He made his way into the living room turning on the nearest lamp. His dick was so hard. He sat on the couch. He eased his hands down into his pajama pants, stroking his member. The first images conjured featured a longhaired brunette riding him, her back to him, her breast bouncing in his hands. Tears sprang to his eyes and anger rose in his throat, but suddenly the image changed to golden skin shimmering in sunlight. Moss green eyes staring into his own as he drove inside her. Her chest against his, he dipped his head, capturing her lips, her tongue thrust inside his mouth. It was so sweet, so delicious, much like her hot and wet depths. He wanted to go deeper and deeper. She moaned his named. Joy ripped through him at the thought of Bonnie moaning his name. He stroked faster thinking about being inside of her. With a groan he came all over his hands.

He rose to clean himself up. He tried to go sleep on the couch but it was too quiet, _he missed her_. He could feel the anxiety growing in his chest. He thought about turning it off, and starting over tomorrow, but no, Stefan didn't want a repeat of last night. He was already dealing with too much shit. When he climbed back in bed he stayed as far away as possible. Fortunately Bonnie snored and slept like a log for the rest of the night. Stefan finally drifted off around 4:00am.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Kol said staring at his witch and the ripper in bed together. Stefan eyes popped open. "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to rip out your throat." Bonnie sat up yawning. "Kol. You're back." She got up to hug him. "Why is he in your bed?" Bonnie looked back at Stefan who looked embarrassed. "Because he couldn't sleep otherwise. Oh grow up two people can sleep in the same bed without something sexual going on. Besides you don't own me." Kol cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at the Ripper. Bonnie wasn't lying. Her heart rate was stable and she looked him in the eyes. So why did he smell sex in the air. And why was the ripper's eyes glued to the ground.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Sister

**A/N: This chapter has some violence, and a bit of explicit material. Please excuse the grammatical errors. Thanks for all the great reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. Wish they were. **

* * *

Bonnie walked slowly in the woods, opening her senses to the life around her, attempting to commune with nature. She needed to get out of the cabin. Stefan looked genuinely lost when she said she was going for a walk, and he couldn't come, but she needed some time for herself to clear her head, and her heart. She felt guilty about leaving.

She had left Caroline in the kitchen sexting Tyler, and Stefan pacing the 100 feet perimeter Kol still had him bound to. Kol had gone to a neighboring town to visit an occult shop. He claimed she needed an athame to procure the required blood from Silas. According to Kol's sources, although not necessary for the spell, the ceremonial knife would focus the spell, lessening the amount of power Bonnie would have to wield to control the magic flowing through her.

She looked around and decided the quiet clearing would be a perfect spot to meditate and get in uninterrupted practice. She sat closing her eyes, trying to clear everything and everyone from her thoughts, to be still and just be. She sat in a trance for an hour until she felt their presence.

Bonnie looked up to find Qetsiyah and Emily before her. "I'm glad you have taken time to visit Mother Gaia this day little one. You have been neglecting your charge." Bonnie rose. "I was researching and preparing for the spell. It's just I couldn't leave Stefan-" Qetsiyah hand rose.

"I have no use for your meager excuses. That abomination is secondary to your task. The wizard's capture is my main concern. Come tell your tale Emily, daughter of Sarah. Tell this child what you told me." Emily had walked off a little toward the site of her former home. Her fading memories called to her. She turned now at the witch's command.

"The girl Silas seeks, this Prudence, her grandmother was a close friend. She spoke to me. Owens witches are the daughters of Maeve. They settled in Salem long ago. Silas is the patriarch of their line. He could only be following her to take her power or sacrifice her. Intuition tells me it's both. The Owen spirit's fear for her life, and reached out to our line to stop him." Bonnie looked at her ancestors confused.

"Daughters of Maeve, who is Maeve?" Emily eyes bugged as she glanced over to Qetsiyah. The ancient witch's eyes moved upward in frustration. She would have to have a serious talk with Sheila when she returned. Emily shook her head and sneered at Bonnie.

"You're a Bennett witch and you don't know of Amara Maeve? Even worse you practiced expression without knowing of its creator? Maeve, the mother of expression." Bonnie looked back and forth between the spirits.

"Shane told me Qetsiyah conceived expression." Qetsiyah eyes grew. She spat on the ground, and mumbled curses under her breath. The image of Shane's spirit being swallowed by black veins danced in front of Bonnie's eyes. She glanced at her ancestor in terror.

"Emily you may take your leave. Please join the others in sustaining the opening in the veil. It's time the Daughter of Abigail learned of her heritage." Emily bowed her head. Then faded before their eyes.

"Come sit little one, let me tell you of my disgrace." Bonnie moved closer to her ancestor's spirit, sitting cross-legged in front of her. Qetsiyah was staring off into space like she was miles away. Bonnie was startled when she eventually started speaking again.

"A long time ago a foolish girl, much like yourself, fell in love with a very handsome and beguiling man. Silas was a monster long before I made him one. He was wizard. His inherited magical talents were mediocre at best, but he craved power, and I was the most powerful witch there was. So he courted me like he courted dozens of other witches before me, to steal my power and kill me. I don't think he anticipated my intellect or my kinship with my village. His plan required more time and effort than he had intended. To serve his purpose we were eventually betrothed. Amara Maeve was to serve as my maid in the wedding." Qetsiyah paused. Bonnie noticed the emotion that was playing across her face. This still affected her.

"Maeve was like sister to me. No, she was my sister. I would have done anything for her. She was a witch also, a strong one, but she didn't have my talents. Unbeknownst to me, Silas wooed her as well, whispering lies and deceit in her ear. His words took root, and millennia later, even after everything she has done, I want to blame that demon instead of her." Qetsiyah smiled looking into Bonnie's eyes. Trying to communicate a lesson the young witch had yet to learn.

"But seed can't grow in unfertile soil, little one. She turned against me. As the wedding feast grew closer her envy clouded her thoughts. She disappeared from the village. I discovered later she had taken her leave to magnify her powers, experimenting with a death magic and necromancy. She sought to enhance her powers so Silas would want to marry her, and not me." Bonnie tried to pretend not to notice the tear in the corner of her eyes.

"During this time I was completely besotted and oblivious to the truth that was before me. Silas began to hint to a spell that would make us immortal. We could be together for eternity. I knew it was a crime against nature, but it still was a sweet song to my ears. I began working on the spell. It would be our wedding gift." Qetsiyah turned away from Bonnie, looking off into the woods.

"A week before the wedding I had succeeded in creating the spell. Of course Silas knew, he watched me from the shadows. He watched me pouring over runes, and the writings of my people. He watched me bleed to please him. Not a day later, Maeve appeared. Not the girl I knew, this woman had a soul as soiled as an infant's cloth. Her powers had increased tenfold, but she was still no match for me. I cornered her, but I could not proceed. My heart would not allow it. She was my sister. I loved her. In the end, because I hesitated, she bested me. She wreaked havoc on the village. Suffice to say, Silas was impressed and infatuated. Not only was she more powerful, she had defeated me, found a way to enhance magic and she had done all of this just to be with him. Unaware of his true intentions, he implored me to cast the immortality spell so he could protect the village from Maeve. We all know that I obliged him and disgraced myself and my lineage." Qetsiyah turned towards Bonnie again, kneeling so their eyes were level.

"I betrayed my mother's teachings, my heritage, and Mother Gaia herself for the man I love, for a monster. Once the spell was done, he immediately stuck my father's dagger in my chest, and stripped my power. Only then did I see him for the serpent that he truly was. He and Maeve fled. My mother was the greatest healer in the land. She worked furiously to save my life, but I was overcome with grief, guilt and shame. Ready to pass on to the abyss. It is then that she told me. 'This is not the time for self pity my love. It is a time for action. We learn from our mistakes little one, and then we fix them.' So I fought. My sorrow turned to anger, my anger to rage. My mother was able to restore my health and most of my power. She gave up her magic to make mine stronger. It was an unbelievable sacrifice, one that I would not take for granted." Qetsiyah rose pacing in front of her descendant.

"While I recuperated I devised a plan. Silas and Meave's exploits were becoming legendary. They sacrificed witches by the dozens. Taking their power to fuel her expression. Maeve wore a necklace of their bones, the bones of our daughter and sisters. Silas encouraged her. He had found his mirror image, and an indispensible source of power."

"I tracked them in a village off the coast, a village that was once populated with three witch families. When I got there, they had been sacrificed months earlier, a spell to give Silas another offspring. Mother Gaia had cursed Maeve's womb the moment she sacrificed her first victim. Only expression could help her bare Silas's heirs. Ironically, I was with child myself." Bonnie eyes darted to her great grandmother.

"No, little one. Silas is not the patriarch of the Bennett line. My true love was a good and decent man. A farmer." Bonnie sighed in relief. "I incapacitated them both. I took Maeve to the mountains in the north trying to exercise the expression and strip her of her powers. The act was too great for her body. She had been abusing herself for the last few years. She crossed over during the spell. I placed wards all around grave, to stop anyone foolish enough to free her spirit."

"I ensnared the demon Silas, and then created a prison that would hold him for eternity without his Maeve. They are too powerful and dangerous together even in death. My ancestors were charged with seeing my plan come to fruition. Ayanna had the insight to create the five and centuries later… you freed him."

Bonnie mouth pulled downward. Qetsiyah took pity on the girl. "Take ease child. Your just the latest Bennett witch to be deceived by Silas's lies." Bonnie was enthralled by the tale. It was kind of hard not to see the parallels in her life. Unease settled in her chest.

"So now you see the wizard must be stopped. Monsters don't deserve happy endings." Bonnie was swirling with emotions she wasn't thinking when she replied, "you created that monster." Sorrow flickered across Qetsiyah's face. Bonnie immediately regretted what she said.

"Yes, Daughter of Abigail, I did… because I loved him. Take heed, Bonnie Bennett, love makes us do terrible things. The need to please the ones we love despite all consequences is a curse that has trickled down through the generations, me with Silas, Emily with Katherine, and now you with the Gilbert children. Will you break this curse Daughter of Abigail or will you be it's latest victim?"

-o0o-

Kol watched Stefan out the back window pace the perimeter as he put his cellphone up to his ear. He turned towards Caroline at the table as the phone began to ring, frowning when the call went to voicemail.

"Hello Kitten, Caroline informs me that you have been gone all morning. I know you said you needed time to yourself, but just give either me or Caroline a call so we know you're okay." Kol ended his call turning back to Stefan. "What is he up to?" He asks the Blonde who currently had her nose stuck in a book. "I think he's waiting for Bonnie. He's been like that since she left." Kol eyes narrowed.

"Really?" Caroline looked up from her US history book. "Whoa there caveman. I can feel the jealousy rolling off you from here. Even though you and Bonnie have gotten…close, that doesn't mean you own her. I'm pretty sure she still has feelings for Jeremy anyway." Kol rolled his eyes.

"As I told her, I'm not worried about Jeremy Gilbert." Caroline shook her head and went back to 1776. After a few moments she looked up and Kol was still eyeing Stefan. "Well you seem to be worried about Stefan Salvatore." Kol turned quickly raising a brow. "You're her best mate, tell me, how long have they been sleeping together?" Caroline eyes grew to saucers.

"What!?" Kol pursed his lips then turned back to the window. "Obviously she didn't inform you either." Caroline closed her book. "How did you-" Kol turned back to the stunned vampire. "I caught them in bed together." Caroline mouth dropped open. She had been teasing Bonnie but she never thought... "You caught them having sex?" Caroline interrogated.

"No they were asleep." Caroline rolled her eyes and chucked her book at the original. "You idiot. Stefan is afraid to be alone. She probably let him sleep with her so she could get some rest. You did leave her alone to take care of him." Kol raised his arms towards Caroline.

"What are you here for darling, to look pretty? So you know, my Kitten has that covered as well." Kol said turning back towards his perceived competition. "I came when I could, I-" Kol raised his hand at her.

"Yeah I know, you had lessons. I don't know if you noticed or not but your mates are facing the most difficult tasks in their lives, and you have to study…" Kol reached down to pick up the book that barely missed his head a few moments earlier. "Ah, US History. I mean it's not like you're not immortal or anything. Like you can't take lessons later."

Caroline stared at the original. He had a point, but Caroline had decided at graduation, she wasn't going to let this thing, this perpetual supernatural misery stop her from following her dreams, and Bonnie should do the same. At one time, Bonnie wanted to be an anthropologist and Caroline wanted to be a journalist. They should both be at Whitmore, instead of Bonnie stuck here trying to stop Silas with _Kol_. She deserved more, and hadn't asked for any of this.

Of course she was going to help her, but she wasn't going to do it at the expense of her own happiness. She wished Bonnie thought the same way. If today was any indication she was starting to. The old Bonnie would have let Stefan tag along despite needing a moment for herself. Caroline wondered whom she should thank for that. "You're in love with her." Kol turned his brow raised.

"As if it wasn't painfully obvious." Kol responded. Caroline smiled. Then she thought about who Kol Mikealson really was. Caroline actually didn't know. She knew about his despicable reputation, but what had he done but try to stop them from freeing Silas, which was the stupidest idea ever. She had been hoping for so long, Bonnie would find someone worthy of her. Someone who would treat her right and not cheat on her with a ghost. And Bonnie shows up with Kol Mikealson, Really?

"If you ever do anything to hurt Bonnie. I will dagger you myself. I'm sure I can talk your brother into loaning me his dagger since they have no effect on him anymore." Kol laughed. "Indeed. But that goes for you lot as well, darling. Bonnie Bennett will no longer be abused for the sake of the doppelganger. You all will learn to respect her for the witch goddess she is. Or so help me, I will return to my murdering ways." Kol threatened wearing a dastardly smile. Caroline had no doubt he would deliver on that threat.

"Like you ever left your murdering ways. If it were up to you right now, Stefan would have a wooden stake buried his chest. He's suffering you know? He's afraid and heartbroken. He doesn't need a lunatic taking out his jealousy on him. I'm sure Bonnie is just trying to help him recuperate. And you're right…I am being selfish right now, and I hope it's contagious." Kol smirked. "Point taken, darling. But, you may have helped more then you know. The ripper needs to recuperate does he?"

-o0o-

A few hours later, Caroline left to go to class, stating she would be back later. Bonnie had called to tell them she was still practicing, and not to worry. It was the perfect time to take the ripper's rehabilitation into his own hands. Kol called Stefan into the house.

Stefan knew it was best just to comply. He had been so worried about Bonnie. He didn't think it was a good idea for her to go off alone, especially with Silas back in town. _And you miss her_. Stefan hated to admit that to himself. It made him feel weak, and too attached. He was doing fine but he still had issues he needed to work on. He walked into the house cautiously. He had no idea what was about to happen with Bonnie gone. Being in the small cabin in the daytime still bothered him, but it was nowhere near a month and a half ago.

Kol sat on the couch and gestured that he should sit in the chair across from him. Stefan did not like the smirk that hung on the originals lips. He was definitely up to something. Stefan sat in the armchair waiting for the original to reveal what this was about.

Stefan watched Kol lean forward and peer into his eyes contracting his pupils. "Tell me mate, why did Bonnie's bedroom smell of sex the other morning." Embarrassment crawled inside Stefan's belly, but he couldn't stop the tide of words from spilling out of his mouth. _This wasn't going to end well. _

Kol listened as Stefan recounted the tale of Bonnie's dreams. He was ecstatic he had been featured in her fantasies while livid Stefan was there instead of him. The vampire had gotten to second base by happenstance. He thought about killing him, but that would piss Bonnie off. In seconds Kol was wrenching Stefan's right arm backwards. Stefan howled.

The crack was satisfying. His pain hilarious, but Kol still felt aggrieved.

He thought about telling her, but he wasn't sure how she would react, and he didn't want to embarrass her. What had this woman done to him? He would think she bewitched him, if he didn't know any better. Bonnie was the best thing he had going for him and he wasn't going to mess it up, even if he was currently craving Salvatore's blood. He watched Stefan try to reset his arm, and then sat back in his original position like he didn't just try to rip the vampire's arm from its socket. Once he compelled the ripper to forget it would be like it never happened.

"Tell me ripper, do you fancy Bonnie?" Stefan face bunched in confusion. _Bonnie?_ He had always thought of her as Elena's friend. He had recently realized, in shame, he didn't really see her before, she was just this part of Elena's life or the witch with the handy spells. But lately, when he thinks about Bonnie something happens in his stomach, warmth spreads through his chest. "I don't know? She has always been so loyal. I'm thankful she counts me among her friends" Stefan felt the flutter in his abdomen. He smiled looking past the original.

"Have you noticed how beautiful she is? She's so caring, gentle and selfless. It's weird you know. That's how I used to think about Elena, but it's Bonnie. You know," Kol's jaw clenched. If the vampire didn't fancy her, he was well on his way to it. He needed Stefan 100% healthy. Then maybe he could shatter this bond forming between the two of them.

"Salvatore, I have no doubt that your recent foray under the sea was traumatic, but for several reasons I need you to pull yourself together. I can see the strides you have made. I mean, it's not like your crawling on the forest floor anymore because you're overcome with feelings. I commend your effort. I do, but it's still going pretty slow. And, as long as you walk around brooding, and anxious my Kitten's attentions will be divided."

"She will not be able to accomplish her task. A task that could free her from this mess you and your pathetic brother got her in. I say all of this so you will understand I'm not trying to be cruel or hurtful, well mostly I'm not. Stefan, I need you to go into the bathroom, close and lock the door without turning on the lights, then turn on the faucet at the sink." Kol watched as fear took over the vampire's features. He almost felt pity, almost.

"You will sit in there for five minutes. Do not come out until your five minutes are up, do not turn off you emotions, and do not speak of this afternoon to anyone. Do you understand? Here I brought a stopwatch. Consider this the first step to your full recovery." Stefan sat there trying to work through the anxiety.

"Go Ripper. Time to face your fears. " Stefan nodded, but he was stricken. Why was Kol doing this to him? He had already broken his arm. He had explained, he and Bonnie had not had sex. _You can do this Stefan. Don't let him know he is torturing you._

Stefan's chest was tight. He kept imagining his lungs filling with holy water. _The pain. The darkness_. _Stop it Stefan. You're safe. It's only five minutes. Go to your happy place. Do you have a happy place? It used to be with Elena in your bedroom_. Stefan knew that wouldn't work any longer._ Somewhere happy. Somewhere safe... outside under the trees. _

He walked into the tiny room doing as he was instructed. When the door closed he felt the tears slide down his face. His arm reached for the faucet. He tried with all his might to fight the compulsion but he cringed in horror as his hand found the cold metal. It was cold like the water that engulfed him for months.

He listened to the sound he had been avoiding, rushing water. The sound that immediately transported him back into that safe. His face was wet. He felt like his chest was going to explode. He sank to the ground whimpering. Staring at the clock face. It was excruciating trying to hold on to reality, fighting the images, the memories of searing pain and solitude. Somehow Bonnie appeared in his thoughts surrounded by sunlight. He could feel relief from the crushing ache in his chest.

When his time was up. He pulled the door open almost tearing it off its hinges. He sped out of the room, out the backdoor heading for the vanishing sunlight. He took his place back at the perimeter, waiting, longing for Bonnie's return.

-o0o-

"That's it Daughter of mine, you must be steadfast. Don't try to force the magic. Let it consume you, flow freely, naturally." Qetsiyah coached as Bonnie fought to contain the tornado she had been instructed to conjure. The spell required her to grow a storm inside a force field and hold both steady. She had been working all day to make the storm inside larger. Four nosebleeds later, her cyclone could claim half of Mystic Falls. She had gone from Daughter of Abigail to Daughter of mine when she grew the tornado to the size of a car.

"That's enough for today little one. My time on this plane draws near, and you need nourishment. Continue this course, it will prepare you to face the wizard." Bonnie was tired, and hungry but more than anything Bonnie was grateful. She was finally learning about herself, and her heritage. Grams had tried her best to show her, but their time was cut short. She was overwhelmed by her emotions.

"Qetsiyah …I" The spirit's hand rose. "Silence, little one. Thanks are not required nor requested. It is my duty and honor to be here this day. Furthermore at the end of this journey, it is I that will owe you thanks. So scurry off to your mate. I fear he grows anxious." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Kol will be okay." Qetsiyah smiled a knowing smile. "It is not of that mate which I speak." Bonnie's eyes knitted in confusion. "Jeremy? Jeremy doesn't even know I'm here." Qetsiyah shook her head. "Heed my words, little one, two suitors is a difficult but a manageable task. Three may be over exerting yourself." Bonnie stared at her ancestor in dismay. She watched her smile and say, "we are witches Daughter of Abigail, not virgin priestesses," as she faded into oblivion.

-o0o-

Silas started chanting the moment his feet neared the edge of the lake. He reached out and felt the magic deep below the water's surface. He smiled. His plan was still in tact. While in Salem, he had the strangest feeling that he was being followed.

Of course he made a few quick turns, and tried to see who and what would stumble into the light, but alas no one was revealed. Damon isn't that smart, so he wanted to make sure no one else had caught on to his deception. The blonde had been around a lot the week before he left but he had attributed that to her wanting to mate with Stefan. If he wasn't so busy he might have indulged her. _You're being paranoid and impatient, Silas. You will be reunited with your love soon enough._

It had taken some convincing to get Prudence, or Pru, as she liked to be called to Mystic Falls. He eventually went with a version of the truth. He told her of her ancestry and his desire to raise the "Amara Maeve", and then promised her power and glory. What witch could resist, especially with his blood pumping through her veins? She was a smart girl and powerful. It's a shame should would have to die in the sacrifice to raise Maeve. She would have made an excellent Lieutenant. Until then she had taken up residence at the local bed and breakfast, scouring the old texts for any details that might help him neutralize Qetsiyah's wards.

The occult shops in Salem were rife with junk and trinkets for tourists, but the libraries were a different story. He had found a way to raise Maeve without having to use so much power and consume so much blood. If he kept up his current pace the authorities were sure to take note. He didn't need Sheriff Forbes catching up to him. Which would cause Damon to concentrate on something else besides his pretty little girlfriend.

He just needed to keep up this façade until the next eclipse. He was a patient man. It actually worked to his advantage he needed time to gather the rest of the spell's ingredients, and ensure its success. Qetsiyah's magic surrounded the cave she buried Maeve in and there is no telling what ensnarements the witch had laid for him. In less then two months time, he would be celebrating the return of his Amara Maeve, the mother of expression, and proprietor of his heart.

-o0o-

When Bonnie walked through the door she was pleasantly surprised. Kol, Stefan, and Caroline were sitting at the kitchen table filled with food. "It's about time." Caroline sighed, eyeing Kol and Stefan.

"These two have been a little anxious. Come sit down. Stefan and me made spaghetti. It was Kol's idea, but he did none of the work." Bonnie smiled putting down her things.

"Really?" Bonnie said walking over to the trio. Caroline nodded. "Bollocks, who did the shopping? How hard is it to boil noodles." Stefan rose to pull out Bonnie's seat. She sat ignoring Caroline's grin. "Actually the pasta is homemade. Old Salvatore family recipe." Stefan said quietly taking his seat. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Salvatore you can-" Bonnie grabbed Kol's hand. "Thank you all, it looks and smells wonderful. I'm starving." Caroline set a plate in front of Bonnie while Kol opened the wine, and Stefan retrieved the wine glasses from the cupboard. "You should be Bon, you've been gone since this morning," Caroline said. Kol passed her the bowl of Stefan's pasta.

"Yeah I didn't plan to be gone that long but Qetsiyah and Emily came to me in a vision." Everyone looked up from his or her food. "What did they say lovely?" Kol said scooping salad onto her plate.

"They said Prudence Owens is Silas and Maeve's ancestor. And he plans to harm her." Caroline looked at Kol. "Isn't she the witch he brought back here? She's at the Bed and Breakfast? He hasn't harmed her yet." Bonnie shrugged.

"The witch spirits have been talking. They fear for her safety." Stefan listened quietly. He wasn't up to speed like everyone else. "Doesn't Tiki work at the Bed and Breakfast? " Stefan said thinking about the last time he saw her. He had been with Elena. They were happy then. Kol's brow rose. Caroline and Bonnie turned to Stefan.

"Maybe someone could ask her about the witch's habits." Bonnie shook her head. "I don't want Tiki spying on Silas or his powerful granddaughter." Caroline sighed stabbing the wondering cherry tomato on her plate. "We could compel her. She wouldn't even remember we asked." Stefan offered hesitantly.

Kol smirked. Bonnie rolled her eyes. As someone who was currently under Kol's thumb she would think Stefan would think twice about suggesting compulsion.

"It's not a bad idea Bon." Caroline added. 'It's not like were compelling her to do something that will harm her." Kol was careful to keep his face neutral. These two were playing with fire. His witch could be stubborn when she wanted.

"Just because you three are vampires with powers doesn't mean you have to whip them out every three seconds. Compulsion is wrong. I thought of all people, Caroline, you would agree." Caroline sighed.

"Come now Kitten, were not suggesting anything untoward. As much as I hate to admit it, Salvatore has a point. He's suggesting compulsion to keep this girl from harm. I know you have a hard time trusting vampires. It's in your nature. And who can blame you with the things you have had to endure, but no harm will come to this girl and she may have information we can use."

"Of course you agree with them. I'm tired of innocent people being wrapped up in the supernatural. We always say it's going to be okay then people die. I don't want people dying for me. I don't want their brains being fried. People being manipulated." Bonnie says take a sip of wine.

"Well I don't want you to die. I'm tired of you being wrapped up in situations like this and that's why I'm working hard to help you stop Silas. If this girl-"

"No. Don't you say it. Tiki may not be a witch, she's just a girl working at a hotel and she's just important as I am. She's not collateral damage, she's my friend, and she will not be sacrificed because a vampire is in love with me." Kol pursed his lips clearly annoyed staring at the fire in his witch's eyes.

Caroline shook her head. How could she not see the parallel? Stefan sat churning in emotion. Bonnie's words filled him with guilt, sorrow, and awe. He was also taken with the fact Kol didn't even deny he was in love with Bonnie. _Why would he Stefan?_

Caroline cleared the air. "Okay so we follow Prudence also. What do you guys think Silas is up to? Kol you mentioned something about the eclipse?" Kol turned away from his witch, remembering the food he was supposed to be eating. Bonnie returned to her meal as well.

"Silas must have visited every occult shop and apothecary in Salem. He also spent a lot of time at local libraries. The local witches became suspicious and began to talk. I hung around and heard that Silas was looking for a way to harness large amounts of power for some difficult spell. A local witch explained the benefits of performing massive spells during the eclipse to him. He left a few days later. The next eclipse is about two months away." Everyone was lost in thought. They were all trying to figure out the sorcerer's next move.

"Massive spell?" Caroline said worried.

"I also got a look at some of the books he was studying at the library. His research was always on caves, caverns and haunted sites. He must have looked at twenty books on mountain ranges and caverns across America." Bonnie eyes narrowed as she tried to recall Qetsiyah's story.

"Qetsiyah said that she buried Maeve North in the mountains and set all kinds of magical wards to keep people away." Stefan eyes met Bonnie's.

"Wasn't that the whole thing with Silas? He was in love with one woman and used Qetsiyah to make him immortal."

"Qetsiyah said Silas had a thing for stripping witches powers and killing them. Maybe he's trying to take the most powerful witch's power."

"Prudence Owens isn't the most powerful witch." Stefan said looking at Bonnie.

"He thinks Bonnie is dead." Caroline retorted dipping her bread in marinara. Kol grinned at the youngest Salvatore brother.

"But her cousin Lucy isn't" He said reading Stefan's mind. Bonnie and Caroline's mouths dropped open.

"Do you think he will go after her? " Bonnie asked panicked.

"No that's my point. He doesn't want Prudence for her power. She's not the most powerful witch."

"Maybe he needed someone from his bloodline for this spell." Bonnie said.

"Maybe he needs a virgin. Prudence has been unclaimed." Everyone eyed the original.

"How could you possibly know that?" Caroline said.

"I'm a vampire. Virgin's blood smells different. It's sweeter. Isn't that right Salvatore? Hasn't been polluted by other blood streams." Bonnie and Caroline turned to Stefan.

"That's nonsense. I have never smelled a difference between virgin and non-virgin blood."

Stefan sighed. "Actually it's true. You probably can't smell the difference because you're so young."

Bonnie's face scrunched in disgust. Like she needed another reason to detest vampires. And here she sat with three of them. Something clicked in Bonnie's brain. When she first met Stefan and Damon she was a virgin.

"What if it's both? Maybe he needs a virgin from his bloodline." Caroline said matter-of-factly. Bonnie's eyes shot to the Blonde. "He's trying to raise Maeve." Bonnie whispered in terror.

"Amara Maeve" Kol said equally bothered. Caroline and Stefan sat confused. "Whose Imani Mava?" Caroline asked.

Kol sighed. "She's the mother of expression. Real wack job, makes originals and rippers look like teddy bears. If she gets free, witches will die by the hundreds. Starting with the most powerful family, the Bennett Line."

-o0o-

Bonnie sighed as the hot water washed away the worry, dirt and grim of the day. Conjuring tornados and containing them were hard work. Figuring out Silas's evil plans to some extent was more tiring. Standing down three headstrong vampires took a lot out of her, but she could honestly say she cared deeply for all of them.

She thought about what Qetsiyah said before she left. _Her suitor_. She couldn't have meant Stefan. You peek in on one guy and everyone thinks you're in love with him. Stefan was attractive, but he was a friend, Elena's ex. Besides she still had to contend with Jeremy, and the residual feelings there, and then there was a matter of the not so residual feelings she had for Kol.

He had tried to give her a massage after dinner. She was so tense after they put two and two together. Truthfully if Stefan wasn't there she might have let him. _You would have definitely let him. When was the last time you had sex Bonnie?_ She thought about Kol now as the water moved over her body. She thought about his mouth, his hands. She imagined them roaming over her body as her hands were doing currently.

Bonnie melted into her thoughts as her hands made their way between her thighs. Her lying in bed with Kol kissing while Stefan placed kisses on her shoulder. Bonnie's eyes suddenly opened. _Where the hell did that come from? Bad thought Bonnie. Seriously bad…but hot._ She closed her eyes slipping back into her fantasies hoping the vampires couldn't hear her above the shower.

Bonnie couldn't help the smile on her face as she pulled on her pajamas. Caroline was a bad influence. She hadn't been thinking about threesomes or Stefan in that way until Caroline said something. She walked out of the bathroom and stopped dismayed at the sight before. Both Stefan and Kol were in her bed staring at one another.

"What's going on here?" Bonnie said looking between the two. Stefan shrugged and pursed his lips. "Alright then Kitten, ready for bed?" Kol said patting the space between him and Stefan. Bonnie turned to Kol. "Like the ripper here, I'm afraid to be alone at night. I need you to hold me." Stefan shook his head. Kol was an ass. Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Kol get out." Kol feigned shock, raising his arms. "Why does the ripper get all of your care darling, I need some comfort as well. We have been apart for almost a month. Maeve gives me nightmares." Bonnie laughed. "KOL, Stefan is here for a reason. He's afraid of being alone." Stefan was ashamed and hated this conversation, but he wasn't leaving the bed.

"It's true you know. I would leave if I could." Kol narrowed his eyes at the vampire. "Kitten, Aren't you the one who told me adults can share a bed without it being sexual. I don't see why we all can't share." Bonnie eyed the original. She didn't like his choice of words. She smiled when a solution sprung to mind. "Why don't you guys share your room, Kol? That way Stefan, you won't be alone and Kol, you can get the comfort you need." Bonnie said opening the bedroom door. Kol pursed his lips. It wasn't what he wanted. Bonnie alone in his arms, but it also meant that the she wasn't alone with Stefan. "Fine by me. After you mate."

Stefan rose from his side of the bed. He was a little surprised by what he was feeling. He thought it would be fear, but instead it was anger. He followed the original into the second bedroom. He turned watching Bonnie close her door. Kol threw a pillow at his head. "You can sleep on the floor. Tomorrow we continue your rehabilitation." Stefan sunk to the floor. Grabbing a quilt off the rocking chair in the corner as he went. "Can we leave on the lamp?" Stefan asked embarrassed. "No." Kol said switching off the light. The original was right about one thing, he needed to pull himself together, Stefan thought. He did not want to spend his nights with Kol Mikealson.

-o0o-

Bonnie tossed and turned all night. _Shit._ She was used to sleeping with Stefan now. Her bed felt huge without him. That could be the reason why when he snuck back in her room she pretended she was asleep. She lay there listening to his breathing until it slowed, or rather stopped. Vampires were like dead bodies when they slept. She was about to drift off when Kol entered the room. He was about to yank Stefan out of the bed when she stopped him. He looked so pitiful and defeated in that moment. She took pity on him and patted the other side of the bed. He slipped into the bed. She gave him a peck on the lips before closing her eyes. They popped back open when he pulled her closer devouring her with his lips. She hesitantly pushed him way. He grinned licking his lips. Thank God, Stefan was in the bed. There was no telling what she would let him do. Bonnie sighed. _What she wanted him to do._

-o0o-

Caroline walked into the cabin expecting the usual, but Bonnie wasn't at the kitchen table, Kol wasn't on the phone on the couch, and Stefan was not in the back yard. It was almost 11:00am. She hoped nothing had happened. She put down her bag, calling out Bonnie's name walking to her bedroom. She threw open the door, and was shocked by what she saw there.

Bonnie was sandwiched between Kol and Stefan. Her head was on Kol's chest while Stefan had the rest of her wrapped in his arms. It was the sexiest thing Caroline had ever seen. _Too bad they were fully clothed._ She was tempted to take photos but instead opted for ridicule.

"So this is what you guys do, when I'm not around?" Caroline said. Bonnie's eyes drifted open at the sound of Caroline's voice. She smiled at her friend until she remembered she was not alone in bed. She looked up at Kol. He was yawning and trying to sit up. Stefan groaned, and then opened his eyes slowly. He quickly pulled away when he realized where he was. Caroline watched in amusement.

"I'm going out back. " Stefan said rising and walking past the Blonde. He picked up his baby wipes and toothbrush on the way out the door. Bonnie sat in the middle of bed. Trying to figure out what was going on with her. She knew she was in bed with both and did nothing. She tried to ignore the fact she felt the most rested she had in a while.

Kol stretched out turning back over. "Care to join us Blondie." Caroline giggled shaking her head. "No I think I'll be in the kitchen. Looks like Bonnie has had enough threesomes this morning." Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her friend. Caroline just smirked raising a brow. She mouthed "Harem." Before she turned and headed back to the kitchen to make coffee.

-o0o-

For the first time in a long time, Stefan felt like working out. To be honest, he was starting to grow bored. Bonnie and Caroline were in the forest picking wildflowers so he had no one to talk to. How many times could you write about loss, pain, and sorrow?

He started with some jumping jacks to get his heart going then went into his routine of pushups, crunches, and pull-ups. It felt good to move his body again, but he was clearly out of shape. He collapsed to the ground after his fiftieth push up. He used to do 200. He turned when a shadow moved over him. Kol loomed over him leering.

"I see you've been working out ripper. I think it's time for you to hit the showers." Stefan's face crumpled in confusion until he realized…Kol snatched him off the ground dragging him into the cabin to the bathroom. Stefan fought, trying to dig his heels in but he was too strong. He pinned him against the wall. Stefan knew what was coming next. He turned his head wildly so the vampire could not compel him. Kol grabbed his chin. Stefan closed his eyes tightly. "Fine let's do this the hard way." Grabbed the top of his head and turned quickly. Stefan collapsed into a heap.

The water rushed in at him on all sides. It was only a matter of time before it was covering his head, filling his lungs. He waited for it to sear or burn, but instead he felt droplets of rain, like sprinklers, or a shower. Stefan eyes shot open. He was in the tub with the shower raining down on him.

He tried frantically to get up, but slipped several times before he got a grip. Once he made it out of the tub, he reached back carefully, and turned off the shower. He walked out of the room. Kol had left the door open and the lights on. He was nowhere to be found. Stefan stared at his reflection in the sliding glass door. He looked like a drowned cat. It was a pitiful sight.

Kol was making fun of him, torturing him. The ripper did not like being ridiculed. He needed to beat Kol at his own games. He also needed to change clothes. He walked into Kol's room and grabbed the bag Caroline had brought for him. For the first time he noticed the old fashioned pitcher and basin in the corner of the room. _You can do it Stefan, small steps until your lounging in a bath again. _He felt nauseated at the thought. He was not ready to be submerged in water yet, but an old fashioned bath he could hopefully get through.

His heart was beating as he filled the pitcher. _Stefan you just got out of the shower. The water did not hurt. You're going to bath in a big room with a bunch of light_. He made his way from the kitchen sink back to the bedroom. He poured the water into the basin and just stared at it for a few minutes.

"Are you going to take a bath or not Salvatore? You _were_ doing better than I expected. I'm mildly impressed." Stefan jumped when he heard Kol's voice. "You've been here this whole time?" Kol shrugged.

"A part of your recuperation. Make you think you were alone. Strangely you were so worried about the shower and a bath you didn't even notice. Makes me think that you're not so afraid of being alone anymore." Stefan stared at the original.

He was right. He was taking back pieces of himself. He tried to hide the pride he felt. He didn't need Kol to be anymore suspicious of his intentions towards Bonnie. He liked having arms and legs. The flutter in the pit of his stomach told him maybe Kol had some right to be suspicious.

"Is watching me undress a part of your plan as well?" Kol face contorted into disgust. "Of Course not. I just wanted to see if you would actually go through with it. I'll leave you to it. I'm glad your growing a backbone because the baby wipes weren't really working well anymore, mate."

-o0o-

"So are you going to tell me how both Kol and Stefan ended up in your bed?" Bonnie sighed but continued picking wildflowers. After a moment Caroline turned to her friend. "Bonnie Bennett are you trying to ignore me?" Bonnie turned to the young woman with tears in her eyes. Caroline eyes grew. "It's okay honey you don't have to tell if you don't want to." Bonnie set down her basket and sat on the ground. "It's not that Care. It's just I don't know what's going on." Caroline sat beside her concerned.

"I mean, I think I may be attracted to Stefan." Caroline tried to wipe the amusement off her face. "Really?" Bonnie scowled at her sister. "What do you mean, really?" Caroline laughed putting down her basket. "Come on Bonnie, you've always thought Stefan was hot, 'hot back.' The man is gorgeous. And I know your going to beat yourself up because of Elena, but Elena made her choice. And might I add it was the wrong one. What are these tears about?" Bonnie stared at her friend. "Because I am very aware of my feelings for Kol _and Jeremy_."

Caroline rolled her eyes at the mention of Jeremy. "So you have feelings. You haven't acted on any of them. And I will remind you, you are a single lady. You're not bound to Kol, Stefan or Jeremy." Bonnie looked at Caroline like she was crazy.

"I tell you I'm attracted to three men at once and you're encouraging me?" Caroline scrunched her nose. "Not encouraging, being supportive. And what can I say? Hello Tyler, Klaus, and Matt." Bonnie shook her head. "Caroline I have never envied you or Elena, and honestly deep down inside I was sort of judging Elena for her involvement with the Salvatore brothers. But now what can I say. I'm sleeping with Kol and Stefan. Having fantasies. I don't want to lead people on." Caroline brows rose.

"So don't lead them on. Be truthful about how you feel and what you want. For once Bon, think of yourself. They are big boys. Put it out there. Now tell me about this sexy steamy fantasy." Bonnie smiled at her friend. "Caroline! We need to find some Burhead, French mulberry, and toothwort." Caroline frowned swatting at a wayward yellow fly. "What we need to do is find some shade, eat our lunch, and dish on your naughty subconscious."

-o0o-

Kol walked out to Stefan's spot in the back of the cabin. The Ripper was always writing in his cute little diary. Kol cleared his throat. Stefan looked up from his journal. "What are you going to do now…lock me in a closet?" Kol smirked. "No, but I like the way you think Ripper. Which brings me to my point. You're not going out to feed at night." Stefan was confused.

"Yeah. Why do you care?" Kol snatched up his journal, flipping through the pages. He paused on something, chuckling, and then dropped the book back in Stefan's lap. "Well normally I wouldn't, but I need you at your strongest. I thought once I unleashed the ripper he would takeover at night, but I've gotten the brooder instead. This is not what I need." Stefan stared at the original. "What do you need the ripper for?"

"Bloodlust. Power. Revenge." Stefan nodded in understanding. "You need me to help take down Silas." Kol smiled. "Don't be too flattered, mate. My Bonnie is more than capable, but I believe in stacking the deck. I like the odds if both the Ripper and I are by her side. I also like the element of surprise. I need the lion mate, not the kitten."

Stefan definitely wanted to help, but his alter ego was somewhere he didn't want to venture. He couldn't venture, not right now anyway. If he unleashed the ripper, when the haze cleared Damon might be dead. Those were the thoughts he kept hidden, the thoughts that kept him in Bonnie's bed at night. Well that and Bonnie being tucked comfortably under his side.

"I'm drinking human blood from blood bags. You're drinking from blood bags too." Kol rolled his eyes. "Well I'm a 1,000 year old vampire with infinite power, besides a few pinches of tree ash, I'm fucking immortal. You are a 100-year-old weakling who vacillates between being a total dick and crybaby. We all know warm blood straight from the tap makes you stronger, and oddly a bit of a badass and creative. What I want to know is why it also makes you a prat? How do I get the ripper to merge with the cuckold? I probably wouldn't have an overwhelming need to stake that guy."

"I turn my switch off. I care about nothing but blood. That's why." Kol pursed his lips. "Bollocks. I'm not the doppelganger or your idiot brother. I don't buy it. I think the ripper is an excuse to do what you want, how you want, and still get to be the good brother. The angel. When in fact the ripper makes Damon look like a priest. The problem is everyone loves you. They're blinded by your hero hair and brooding eyes. Klaus, Elena, Damon, Caroline, even my kitten falls for your crap. But I see you clearly Salvatore."

Stefan didn't like what Kol was insinuating. "It's not like that." Kol smiled. "I think it is. And you know what… Bravo. It's a nice game you play, but now I need you to reach into that hat and pull out the ripper to take Silas down. You know, your great great great granddad who locked you in a box and chucked you off a cliff."

Stefan was tempted. Something unfurled within him. The ripper sat ready to pounce. The rage, bloodlust, and malice moved just below the surface. His resolve was slipping. He could almost taste the warm wet blood in his mouth, until the memories flooded his consciousness. What he did the last time he fed was horrific. It was always horrific.

His abuses haunted him. All of the ripper's victims waited for him in his dreams. Did they think he wanted to be like this, the good brother, the angel? It was all or nothing for Stefan. Abstinence was the only way to keep control. He was a monster. Their fear got him off. Their screams were an aphrodisiac, and their blood was euphoric. How could he be expected to tame these thoughts, these yearnings?

His favorite part was always the last few breaths they took, as their bodies shuttered and went limp. He would literally drain the life out of them, like a God. Ripping them apart like they were nothing. And when it was too late he would realize they were a person. And he just couldn't.

"Look I will drink more blood bags and work out. I will be ready for the fight, but I can't control the ripper." Kol looked Stefan in the eyes.

"I can." Stefan shook his head. "Yeah you can, and it's the only way you're going to get the ripper on a leash. Why do you care if I'm an ass anyway, you can compel me to do as you please?" Kol laughed.

"Oh I don't. But I think my lovely, and the blonde one might care. Besides Bonnie doesn't know about this part of the plan. She wants to tuck you in and keep you safe from big bad Silas. And the witch is smart. She will know I compelled you if your not allowed opening your mouth to speak. I have it on good authority that we have until the next eclipse. I'm willing to wager I can teach you control. You can fuck and/or feed without killing anyone. Aren't you tired of pretending Salvatore? Isn't the back and forth exhausting?" Stefan shook his head.

"Damon tried to teach me control, it didn't work." Kol rolled his eyes. "I'm not Damon." Kol said turning to go back into the cabin. "We start tomorrow. And Salvatore, since you're on the mend, you're sleeping on the couch tonight. Consider it another step in your rehabilitation."

-o0o-

Bonnie sat at the kitchen table eating the breakfast Stefan had made for her. It was really sweet, which made her feel guilty she was grumpy because she didn't sleep well last night. Stefan slept on the couch. She was happy Stefan was doing better, but she was going to have to get used to sleeping alone again. She thought Kol would have snuck in, _you wanted Kol to sneak in_, but he stayed in his room. Or so she thought, she had yet to see him this morning.

"Bonnie I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. You freed me. You comforted me. I owe you so much." Stefan said choking up a little bit. Bonnie smiled reaching across the table to grab his hand. "It's okay Stefan. You're my friend." Stefan shook his head.

"See that's the thing. I haven't been much of a friend. Damon and me…I was just so caught up in Elena…I didn't realize the damage I was doing to everyone around me, or maybe I did and didn't care. Bonnie…I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I can't even convey what you have done for me now, and before. I really don't know why or how you put up with all of us. I do know that I am unworthy of such loyalty. And I'm going to do everything I can to help you send Silas to his maker."

Bonnie was at a loss for words. She couldn't help the tears that began to flow. "I appreciate you saying that Stefan, and you are my friend." Bonnie said wiping at tears. Stefan squeezed her hand tighter.

Kol walked through the front door. Stefan pulled his hand away from Bonnie. Bonnie glanced at the vampire, and then turned her attention to Kol.

"Are you crying again Salvatore? We have work to do." Kol came over to Bonnie and kissed her on the forehead. "Good morning Kitten. What are your plans for today?" Bonnie looked between Kol and Stefan. "I'm going to read and perfect the spell for harnessing power. What do you two have to do together?" Stefan rose, putting his dishes in the sink.

"Stefan here is going to help me train a bit. I promise I won't kill him. We'll be back later." Bonnie narrowed her eyes. She hoped Kol was not compelling him against his will. "Kol, no compulsion okay."

"Don't worry love. Today the ripper will have control." Kol grabbed a strawberry off her plate and headed towards the door. "You coming ripper?" drifted back into the cabin. "Bye Bonnie." Stefan said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Bye Stefan be careful out there, okay?"

Stefan nodded heading towards the door. Maybe he did want the ripper to come out. He wanted to be the one worrying and protecting Bonnie not the other way around.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! More Action, Magic, and Smut to come. A little fluff too. ;)**


	5. Vixen

**A/N: So my version of Qetsiyah is different from Tessa, but their still both badass. This chapter is about relationships and different forms of love. Some smut. Please excuse the grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

The ripper could hear her heartbeat from across the room. Clanking glasses, cheesy pick-up lines and Daft Punk's _Get Lucky_ muted as Stefan's vampire hearing focused on the pulsating rhythm. He was lost in the sound. Thunk Thunk…Thunk Thunk. Stefan fantasized about salty crimson spilling down his throat. His lips upturned when the beat sped up slightly. She had noticed he was staring. The smile she returned was inviting. He sighed. Women these days had no sense of danger. Stefan wanted her to protect herself. The ripper wanted a chase. Neither side of the vampire was impressed, but he was thirsty.

It was like he was tearing into two, both sides of himself fighting to gain control. He looked around the bar at his other choices. If only he could be anywhere but here. He hadn't been out of the forest since his return, and now that he was out on the town he longed to be back in the cabin with Bonnie sitting at the kitchen table. _No. You want to be here with the curvy Latina in the corner_, the ripper rebutted.

"Just pick one, preferably one with a friend, to keep up appearances." Stefan turned to the original vampire. He had almost forgot Kol was there. He was too busy trying to reign in his darkest desires. He couldn't let the ripper out despite Kol's insistence.

What did an original know about control? The Mikealsons built a legacy on death and destruction, and an indiscriminate abuse of their power. It was a fact that Kol was the most gruesome of them all. He could not trust it…him. He couldn't let go. The ripper was too eager, biding his time.

"Salvatore we have gone over this. It's been two weeks. You have been doing well. You keep eyeing the brunette in the corner. She is here with a blonde. Not my taste but she will do for this exercise." Kol said taking a swig of beer.

Stefan shook his head. "I'm not ready. Let's go before you get someone killed." Kol pursed his lips sliding off the stool. He grinned at the vampire and then walked over to the table that housed girl Stefan had been eye fucking all night and her blonde friend. Stefan watched in turmoil as Kol had the girls laughing within seconds of reaching the table. Kol whispered something to the brunette that made her smile and look over at Stefan. He found himself smiling back. Kol was a bastard.

-o0o-

"Aren't you a least bit curious?" Caroline said fanning her toes. Bonnie reached over to the grab the nail polish the blonde had been hogging.

"Of course, but you have to admit Stefan has been doing a lot better since they started training together." Caroline raised a brow. Bonnie smiled knowingly. "Plus, I asked and neither one will tell me anything. Kol says it comes down to trust. Whether I trust him or not." Caroline looked at her friend in surprise.

"So you trust him." Bonnie contemplated her answer as she lacquered mint green on her toes. "Yes." Caroline inspected her friend. Bonnie's trust wasn't cheap. She realized then how much Bonnie truly cared for the Original. _Oh my god. This is so surreal. _

"I guess you are right Stefan is better." Caroline said turning back to the topic. She wanted to trust Bonnie's instincts, and Kol had been great, but they were talking about Stefan. "But why did they have to go out of town? I mean everything Stefan taught me was in the woods right in Mystic Falls." Bonnie sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know Care. I think it's some weird guy thing. Besides I'm kind of relieved. Things have been tense lately especially when you head back to the dorm." Caroline grins at her friend. "I can imagine. Have you told them how you feel yet?" Bonnie shook her head. "No I'm going to do it soon." Bonnie continued to coat her toenails. Caroline looked over at her friend and knew it was time.

"Are we ever going to talk about why you felt the need to sacrifice yourself for Jeremy Gilbert." Bonnie looked up rattled, then sighed. She could still see the hurt in Caroline eyes. Bonnie put the finishing touch on her pinky toe and put down the bottle.

"I didn't sacrifice myself or at least I didn't plan to do it." Bonnie said as her eyes blurred with tears looking over at the pain the Blonde had been obviously hiding for weeks. "It has been hard you know. Those last few months were really hard. And you have your mom, Tyler, and even Klaus, and Elena has the Salvatore brothers and Matt, who did I have?" Caroline looked at Bonnie in alarm.

"What do you mean? You had me, and everyone else. Your dad." Bonnie pursed her lips. "With Jeremy gone sometimes it felt like I had no one." Caroline went to object. But Bonnie continued, "I don't say that to be cruel, but you were busy with Tyler, and Klaus, and Stefan. I just didn't know where I fit in, and honestly I haven't been alone with Elena in months. When my mom left. Stefan came." Bonnie said. "To get a spell to help Elena." Caroline's face broke. Bonnie continued threw her tears.

"My mom being turned, Elena becoming Katherine light, Silas, the curse, Jeremy dying. It was a lot, and everyone was so upset. We were broken, and sad, and panicked all the time. And then Jeremy was back, my Grams was back, Elena was back kind of, and happy, and you were so happy, and it made me happy. I wanted to live in that moment. I wanted to make it permanent. I had brought him back before, I figured I had expression, the most powerful magick. Why couldn't I do it then? So I did the spell." Caroline had no words. She just reached over and hugged her friend. Bonnie hugged her back.

"I'm not some sacrificial lamb. The truth is I just wanted something good in the midst of all the shit we were going through." Caroline sniffed pulling away from her friend, silent tears dropping on her blouse.

"I'm so sorry you felt like you didn't have a place in my life. I never want you to feel like that. You are my best friend, my sister, and I love you. I just get so caught up in my own dramatic love life, and… it doesn't matter. Bonnie, I want you to be happy. Not because I'm happy or Elena's happy. I want you to be happy. If I'm not treating you the way you want to be treated I want you to tell me. I don't want you to disappear into thin air because… I need you. Not for some stupid spell or to listen to my crap about Tyler, just because you're you. I want you to stop pushing yourself, the boundaries of magic to make others happy. I need you to be happy. I need… you." Bonnie was overcome with emotions. Water rushed from her eyes at an alarming rate. She had never had anyone tell her that before. She realized that after her Grams died no one had put her first, not once. Not even herself. The girls sat there without speaking, sniffling for several minutes.

"OMG we are such a mess." Caroline finally said laughing. "I think we need ice cream." Caroline said getting up heading over to the fridge. She came back with two pints of Ben and Jerry's. Caroline handed her the coffee heath bar and popped the top off her phish food. Bonnie sniffled smiling at her friend then looked back down to her container of ice cream.

"Sooo…" Caroline said scooping ice cream into her mouth. "What will make you happy Bonnie? Besides a Jeff Goldblum movie marathon." Shocked amusement danced over the witch's face. "Oh God. I can't believe I told you I had a crush on Jeff Goldblum in eighth grade. You are never going to let me forget it."

"Nope. That's what friends are for."

-o0o-

Kol was growing bored as he watched the women dance with each other. As usual, Salvatore was being a bloody coward. Kol was going to have to intervene to get this show on the road. It's not like he hadn't resisted the kill with the last of the town perverts, but Kol could understand. There was something about the blood of a beautiful woman. The blonde tried to pull Kol up to dance. He laughed. Gentle pushing away her drunken advances.

"No darling, I like to watch, but my mate Stefan loves to dance" Kol said throwing a sly grin over to the vampire. Both women turned making their way over to Stefan. Snaking their bodies against one another to entice the man. If only they knew the fate they tempted.

The moment Kol had been waiting for finally happned It seemed the ripper had won Salvatore's never ending internal war, and was ready to introduce himself. The teenaged vampire needed to learn to embrace both sides of himself. Not starve one to the point of madness, that's where the git got himself into trouble. Stefan's ripper nature was an asset, it made him stronger, confident, and creative and until Salvatore learned that he would be stuck on the rip and guilt trip roller coaster.

Stefan let the women pull him up. He was smirking as he found himself sandwiched between the two women. The brunette grinded her ass into the vampire pelvis while her friend rubbed her body up and down his back. The ripper swayed letting the two women tease him. He looked over to the original pleased at this development. Kol looked on in amusement.

Kol chuckled, shaking his head when the blonde started inching up the vampire's shirt. Stefan let her, as the curvy woman turned facing him. Her hand trailing up and down his back, while their lips met briefly. The blonde continued until Stefan was shirtless. Kol felt like he was watching a pornographic movie. Which would have been fine, but his mind kept wondering to Bonnie. It's not like they were a couple, but he had given the witch his heart, and it felt like his eyes, hands, and the rest of him belonged to her as well. He wanted to turn away but the ripper needed to pass this test, and if he didn't he would have to stop him before he had new names to add to his little wall.

The ripper looked down at his prey. He was calculating how much blood he could take before the original stopped him. He wanted it all. All of the blondes blood too. He bet it was warm and sweet from the alcohol they had consumed. He should have fed them fruit. He wanted to hear their screams as he gorged himself in euphoria. _But I don't want to have to deal with the guilt. _Stefan rallied, breaking his lust filled thoughts. He nodded to Kol to distract the blonde.

Kol obliged him. "Marie love, I'm growing a bit bored. Why don't you come over here and entertain me." The blonde grinned walking over to the original. She straddled him taking off her top. Apparently she didn't believe in under garments. Her breasts were glorious. She had large nipples that begged to be suckled. Kol sighed. What a pity. He peered into her eyes, whispering his wishes. She slumped over. He breast rubbing against his chest. Kol tsked. "Bloody witch and her moss green eyes."

Stefan had moved the brunette to the other side of the room slowly. They still danced if dry humping was considered dancing. Stefan just went through the motions with one goal in mind… blood. He spun her around her back against his chest. He ran lips up and down the side of her neck. The girl wound her hips against him, smiling when she felt what she was after. "Look at me," The ripper commanded. Her stomach flipped. She liked it when guys took charge. She craned her neck to look into his eyes. Stefan's immediately dilated his. "Alyssa, you will not remember me or my friend over there. You and your friend got drunk and high and woke up here the next morning." The brunette nodded. "Good girl. Now sit on the bed and spread your legs." The woman complied.

Kol watched intently as Stefan knelt before the woman as his fangs descended. He cupped her ass scooting her to the edge of the bed then sunk his teeth into her soft skin of her inner thighs. It was Kol's favorite spot to drink as well. Alyssa yelped, clenching her teeth at the pain, it was soon replaced with giddiness one feels from rapid blood lost. The ripper drank greedily. Color drained from the woman.

"That's enough Salvatore." Kol said standing. The ripper ignored him. Alyssa passed out on the bed. Kol moved over to the vampire, his body blurring. Just as he is about to rip him off the girl and snap his neck. Stefan detached from her thigh, rising, blood oozing down his chin, a grin stretched across his face. Kol stood back as the vampire got to his feet ripping into his skin and feeding the girl blood. Life colored her cheeks. The ripper was tempted to bite into her neck but stopped himself. He turned to the original triumphant. "Let's go home." Stefan says wiping his mouth swaggering to the door. Kol followed him amused. "Don't get too cocky, mate. Let's not forget who snapped your neck every time you got out of control." Stefan chuckled.

"I thought you wanted this, now that I have control, you're afraid to let go of yours. I'm all grown up, Dad. Give me the keys to the car. I want to go for a drive." Kol snickered. "Really!? Am I mistaken or was it you whom sat in the corner shaking half the night. If it wasn't for me we would still be watching the Alyssa and Marie drunken strip tease."

"I started out slow but I finished well." Stefan said allowing himself to feel something that had been missing for a long time, confidence. "We shall see. Be ready for your final exam. Let's see how you fare next weekend when I'm not in the room." Kol said brushing past him getting into the truck. Stefan stopped as anxiety threatened to enter his thoughts, but no. He was ready.

-o0o-

Bonnie wiped at her nose, trying to stop the tickle while turning back over in the bed. There it was again. She opened her eyes to make sure a spider wasn't crawling on her and found twinkling brown eyes dangerously close to her face.

"Kol-No" She shrieked as the vampire attacked her. He planted big sloppy kisses on her neck and shoulders. She fought him off for a few minutes then leaned into his touch. Somehow the vampire had managed to get under the covers and his cold hand was trailing under her shirt.

"You're so cold, even more then usual. Are you just getting home?" Bonnie questioned being pulled into the vampire's embrace.

"Mm hm." Kol mumbled using his tongue to play with her ear lobe. Bonnie looked over at the clock. "It's nine in the morning Kol. Were you out all night?" Kol ignored her. He was too preoccupied with the skin where her neck met her shoulders. "Where's Stefan?"

"Right here." Stefan said leaning on the doorpost. Bonnie sat up looking at the vampire. She cocked her head taking in the vampire's appearance, which gave Kol better access. Something was different. He looked…happy. No. It was more than that. He was giving off poise and swag and it was sexy. Bonnie pinched Kol under the covers to get him to stop. Kol sighed looking at the vampire. "Don't you have somewhere to be Salvatore. Like in your spot in the backyard, maybe you have a journal entry to write about your doppelganger and how she tore out your heart." Stefan smiled. The vampire stretched and came and sat on the end of the bed. "I have writer's block." He said eyeing the original. "You know what I feel like. I feel like going for a drive." Stefan said grinning at the original. Kol chuckled. Bonnie looked between the two vampires. Whatever was going on here she didn't want to know. She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom.

When she reentered the bedroom the boys had vacated. She finished getting dressed and went into the common room. Kol and Stefan were both in the kitchen. Stefan was scrambling eggs and Kol was packing a picnic basket. "What did you and Blondie get up to last night, kitten?" Bonnie watched curious. Stefan moved with confidence around the kitchen. He took down three plates arranging eggs and toast. This is the man she saw in the office on the first day of school so many years ago. She couldn't believe it. There was no other explanation but Kol. "We ate ice cream, watched _Jurassic Park_ and did pedicures. Um…what the hell is going on here?"

Kol and Stefan looked at each other then shrugged. "What do you mean?" Stefan said placing the plates on the table. "I mean…are your ripping? Are you letting him rip?" Bonnie said turning to Kol. "No." Both man said looking at her like she was crazy. "Whatever don't act like I'm crazy. You are not acting like yourself." Bonnie said walking over and standing in front of Stefan she started examining his eyes. "Are you compelling him?" Stefan huffed moving to put the pot in the sink.

"So what your saying is because I'm not sulking and crying over Elena. I'm not myself." Bonnie tried to find the right words as guilt creeped over her face. "It's not that. It's just…Well…" Bonnie tried, biting her bottom lip. Kol chuckled putting more food into the basket.

"It's just what Bonnie? You've only seen me in love with Elena, brooding and crying over Elena. I'm not anymore. I'm not ripping, I'm living. Something you should try." Bonnie and Kol both looked over at the vampire. Kol brow rose in warning. Stefan smirked he knew not to bite the hand that fed him. He looked back at Bonnie and saw hurt there. _Damn it Stefan._

"I'm sorry. I just meant you give so much of yourself to others. Maybe you should let others give to you sometimes. We both have been so caught up in saving Elena that we lost sight of ourselves, and what we wanted, and deserved. No more Bonnie." Bonnie eyes bulged. Stefan Salvatore was lecturing her about loving Elena too much. He may have had a point but still. "Who is this?" Bonnie asked turning to Kol. "and why are you packing a picnic basket?"

"Because we are going on a picnic, Darling. Barbie vampire called while you were in the shower. She can't make it today. Me and Stefan have to train, you need to practice, and I figured we could all go together into the woods, then have a picnic." Bonnie looked over at Stefan who had begun humming The Yeah Yeah Yeahs and juicing oranges. Her mouth dropped open when he started to dance a little.

She was already tired and she had woken thirty minutes ago. She decided to just sit down and eat her breakfast. Kol closed the basket and joined her. A minute later Stefan was moving around the table pouring juice into the glasses. She yelped when he placed a kiss on her head. She looked over at Kol, who rolled his eyes then said. "Oh shut it Salvatore. No one cares."

-o0o-

The white light faded until there was nothing but black. Orange streams filtered in through the darkness and danced behind her eyelids. Bonnie opened her eyes cautiously. The sun was blinding, until her eyes readjusted. The space around her hummed with magic. She could feel it…she was definitely stronger. She was ready to face the biggest challenge of her life.

She rose heading back towards the spot she had left the vampires, their "training ground". It was the perfect day to be outside. White pillowy clouds shone against a clear blue sky. The scent of the flowers, the warm sun against her skin, and the breeze centered her. Nature had never had this much effect on her before or maybe it did, and she ignored it. Sadness washed over the witch. She liked this feeling. She never wanted to lose it again. She never wanted to lose herself again.

Bonnie walked up on a blindfolded Stefan standing in the center of an opening in the trees. He was listening intently, still as a statue. He smiled at the familiar scent of jasmine and hints of coconut. "Hello beautiful Bonnie." Bonnie smiled, her lips parted to speak but not before Kol flashed over and tackled the vampire to the ground.

Bonnie stood glued to the spot as she watched a tornado of fist and fangs move around her. Stefan flew into a tree, shaking the giant oak. He got to his feet blurring and disappearing. She heard Kol curse off in the distance. She snickered, searching for any sign of lunch. She spotted the picnic basket a yard away and went over to inspect its contents. The boys looked like they were still training but she was almost faint. Magical meditation took a lot out of her. She reached down to grab the basket but it disappeared before she could reach it.

"Hey!" She said startled.

"How rude Kitten, were you going to eat without us?" Kol said out of sight. Bonnie turned towards Kol's voice. "I'm hungry and you too looked like you weren't done playing."

"Playing…Do you hear that Ripper? She thinks we were playing."

"I did and it hurts my feelings." Stefan's voice floated into the clearing.

"I'm sorry. It looked like you guys were having fun. Now I know it's serious. I'm hungry. Stop kidding around."

"There you go again love, who says I'm kidding?"

"Kol" Bonnie whined frustrated.

"Yes" His voice came from a different direction." Bonnie turned. "Ok…Original. Don't piss off a hungry witch." Bonnie's arm shot forward. Her hand stretched as Kol rose from behind his cover, a azalea bush to her right. The basket was dangling in the hands of a surprised vampire. Bonnie closed her fist and the basket pulled away from his grip buoyed on an invisible stream that led straight to the witch. Stefan chuckled watching the action from the sidelines. Bonnie's brow rose as her other arm shot out. Raising the second vampire off his feet.

"Bonnie" Stefan warned trying in vain to resist the magic.

"You've made you point kitten. Now, put us down," Kol said smiling. Bonnie smiled back mischievously.

"And if I don't?" Stefan shook his head. His arms folded across his chest. It was hard to maintain his persona floating in the air, but the vampire still tried. Kol on the other hand was doing backflips midair, testing the limits of the spell. He looked quite pleased despite his pleas to be lowered to the ground.

"Well you can't keep this up and eat." Stefan said matter-o-factly. Bonnie pursed her lips, delivering an "oh-really" look.

"What Salvatore means is put us down now and we won't exact our revenge." Bonnie was hungry and she was leery of what this new Stefan and Kol would come up with.

"So you know. I could eat and keep you floating for hours, but I would rather eat with you. I'm going to lower you to the ground, and then we are going to eat. Okay." Bonnie bargained.

"Whatever you say, lovely." Kol's words dripped with saccharin sweetness. Stefan nodded.

"Kol! No funny business." Bonnie said as her eyed narrowed.

"What? Why are you cross with me? The ripper is the one with an evil look plastered on his face." Bonnie looked over at Stefan. _Shit. Kol is right._

"Stefan, no funny business. Let's just eat. Okay." Stefan shrugged, his expression indeterminable.

Bonnie's arms slowly moved to her sides. She watched the two vampires land. She looked between them, prepared for any mischief. After a moment she was satisfied that they would delay their "revenge." She turned to the basket. "Okay what did you fix?" Bonnie said reaching for the basket.

She heard him before she felt him. Stefan arms had encircled her before she knew it. Her arms were pinned to her sides. A second later Kol was there tickling her. Embarrassing giggles and snorts escaped her mouth.

"Nooo." She screamed in mirth. "Kol why are your hands always so cold! I'm Hungry," she half screamed half cackled. Stefan chuckled. Her laughter was infectious. Kol reveled in her skin, and the fact he had guessed all the right spots. "Stefan you are supposed to be on my side. You traitor." She yelled, laughing. She used a bit of magic to push against the vampire to get out of Kol's reach.

Her and Stefan tumbled to the ground. She landed on top of him, squirming to get out of his grasp, but it was no use. He wasn't letting go, and Kol followed continuing his attack. "Stop. I can't breathe. Kol." The vampire stopped, but splayed out on top of her, his head resting on her stomach. They all lay there quiet. Bonnie was too tired to move. Neither vampire wanted to move. Bonnie's stomach rumbled. Causing a fit of laughter from both men. Bonnie cheeks reddened. "I told you I was hungry." Kol and Stefan laughed again. "Kol…I think she's hungry." Stefan chuckled. "Really mate? Maybe I should feed my kitten."

Bonnie pursed her lips. "I'll feed myself. Thank you very much." The top of the basket flew open and an apple danced its way over to Bonnie. She bit into it fervor, and proceeded to devour it. Kol sat up and reached into the basket pulling out sandwiches, chips, water and blood bags, which he doled out to the others. They ate their lunch, laughed, talked and spent the rest of the day lying in the sun.

-o0o-

Bonnie woke up to arguing the next morning. She jumped out of bed not wanting the vampires to kill each other or destroy the house. She walked into the room to find Stefan writing and Kol at the stove.

"Sorry to say Ripper…but not really. That plan is pathetic. Not to mention you have to get Caroline i.e. Bonnie to go along with it."

"It's not pathetic, Caroline can handle her own, Bonnie recognizes that, and unlike your plan it won't arouse suspicion."

"Not if it's done right, and Silas will snap the blonde's neck as soon as she draws blood."

"Caroline is the queen of flirting. I'm certain she can talk her way out of it."

"Hello Lovely." Kol said capping strawberries. "Morning Bon, did we wake you?" Stefan asked concerned. Bonnie shook her head not sure what she had just walked into.

"Have a seat Kitten. Breakfast is almost ready. Be prepared to fall deeper in love with me. My waffles are to die for." Stefan snorted.

"Just because your inferior in every way Salvatore doesn't mean you need to show it." Stefan smiled, pulling out Bonnie's chair. As she sat he placed a kiss on Bonnie's cheek. Bonnie looked at Stefan in surprise. Kol throw the ripper a dangerous look. To which Stefan smirked provoking the original. Bonnie looked between them. _What the hell is going on?_

"What are we talking about?" Bonnie said wanting to divert their attention. Kol and Stefan still conversed with their eyes.

"Huh?" Kol said returning to his waffles. "We are discussing the best way to get Silas's blood."

"The ripper here wants to…" Stefan rolled his eyes. He wanted to explain his own plan to Bonnie. He was tired of being coddled. He wanted to show her that he was better and contributing. "Are you having another tantrum then?" Kol said throwing bacon into a pan, noticing Stefan's expression.

Stefan pursed his lips. "I can tell her my own idea, Dad, or do you have a problem with that also." Kol's face scrunched at the remark, but he actually understood what the younger vampire was feeling. Over the past few weeks, Stefan had shown Kol what he was made of, and it had inspired what only one could describe as respect. So yeah, he got what the vampire was feeling. He just didn't want him feeling it for Bonnie.

"This is why I don't rescue people, usually I kill them. And do I get any thanks?" Kol said mostly to himself.

"Thank you." Stefan said through clenched teeth. Kol brow rose in response. "You're welcome." He answered throwing a dazzling smile at both Bonnie and Stefan.

"Are you done?" Stefan asked looking over at the original. Kol ignored him putting a golden waffle onto the plate.

Bonnie sat silently observing the two men until Stefan turned his attentions back to Bonnie.

"Caroline was talking about how Silas gives her creepy looks, right. I figure he has a thing. I mean it's been millennia right? My idea is to let Caroline seduce Silas and go in for a kiss. She will bite him 'accidently' drawing blood. After, she can excuse herself and get the blood in the vial."

"She can also get her neck snapped in two seconds." Kol said digging in the fridge for the whipped cream.

"Okay Kol, since you're this great mastermind… tell her your plan." Stefan said sitting back in his chair and folding his arms.

"Great Mastermind…yeah… I like it. My plan is quite simple actually. Using your amazing talents Kitten, someone can transform into a double of Prudence. They can contact Silas, tell him we need his blood to free Amara Maeve. Then send the bloke back to oblivion with Bonnie's dear sweet Grand ma-ma who will dispose of him at once."

Bonnie looked between the two of them in disbelief.

"So…from the look on your face, you don't like either plan." Stefan said watching the witch. Kol came and sat plates in front of Stefan and Bonnie.

"Um…yeah. I think your both crazy. Do either one of you have a plan where my bestie isn't being pimped out and in mortal danger or one that doesn't require complex magic that will still fail to convince the oldest living supernatural creature on the planet again putting someone in mortal danger. Cause if not. I think we should go with my plan."

"Your plan." Both men said in unison. Bonnie tried not to take offense to their clear shock, although, it wasn't working. She rolled her eyes. _Men_.

"Yeah my plan." Kol finally sat at the table, with a waffled piled high with strawberries and whipped cream.

"Kol do you remember what Qetsiyah told us about using Stefan to get Silas's blood?" Kol nodded cutting into his waffles. "Of course, but I didn't think you would want to go there with Salvatore being so fragile and all."

Stefan glared at Kol. Kol smiled at Stefan in return.

"Well, now that he's…" Bonnie started trying to find the right word to describe Stefan. "Better. I mean…if you're up to it." Stefan eyed the witch. "Of Course." Bonnie smiled hesitantly, biting her lip.

"So okay…I…um…I kinda want to use you as a voodoo doll." Bonnie said looking at Stefan apologetically. Kol guffawed. "Brilliant. Bloody Brilliant." Stefan shot a dirty look at Kol. Then turned to Bonnie.

"Whatever you need." Stefan said intensely. This self-assured Stefan was unnerving her. She wondered if Kol and Stefan could her heart skip a beat. Just then the front door swung open. "You would not believe my morning. Ooh…Waffles." Caroline halted looking at the food on the kitchen table.

"There are more in the oven." Kol said not looking up from his plate. "Morning Care." Bonnie said spreading butter all over her waffle. Stefan sat cutting his up into small pieces. "Morning Bon. Stefan. Kol." The vampires nodded their greeting.

"Anyway. I get out of the shower, go into the room to get dressed, and Damon's in our dorm room. And I'm like Damon…towel…get out. And do you know what that asswhole says to me? No one cares. He's so rude."

Kol glances at Stefan to gauge his reaction. Bonnie makes eyes at Caroline to stop talking. When she finally looks up from putting whip cream on her waffle. Caroline gets the hint, and thinks about what she just said. Regret clouds her features.

Stefan is too busy pouring strawberry syrup over his pieces to notice everyone's concern. "Yeah Damon is a dick. He has no sense of privacy." Stefan said tasting Kol's cooking for the first time.

"Damn, I thought you were being an arrogant ass as usual, but no, these waffles are to die for. Care can you bring me another?" Kol hmphed and went back to his breakfast. Bonnie and Caroline exchanged bewildered glances and continued as well. Caroline joined them at the table.

"So Kitten what were you saying before the breaking news of towel-gate 2013?" Kol said smirking at the blonde. The blonde hit him. Bonnie and Stefan laughed.

"Oh…yeah. I plan on using the connection between Stefan and Silas to get Silas's blood. And if we pull it off he will never know it happened. I want to put Silas into a deep sleep. I will need Caroline to coat his pillow in lavender and belladonna enhanced by a little Bennett magic while he's not there. When he goes to bed he will be pulled into an unconscious state that will give us time to get his blood. Using my brand new handy dandy Athame. Thank you Kol. I can cut Stefan here and Silas will bleed there. He will heal seconds later and wake up the next morning refreshed. We just need to figure out who will be there to collect his blood."

"I'll do it." Kol and Caroline said in unison. Stefan nodded. "I guess that solves that. Kol is there if anything goes wrong and if Caroline needs back up, and Caroline can sneak Kol in and run interference with Damon and Jeremy. Good. It looks like we have a plan. A way better plan than ours." Stefan said stuffing more waffles in his mouth eyeing the original.

"Speak for your own shit plan, Salvatore. Mine would have worked. It may have not been as thoughtful as my Kitten's but it would have got it done."

"What was you guys' plan?" Caroline asked crunching on bacon. Bonnie laughed looking at the two vampires. "Girl…you don't want to know."

-o0o-

"You're not even going to get out of the car?" Kol flipped through a grimoire he had just brought, looking for any spells that might help them.

"You don't need my help remember… you're all grown up. Here's the keys son. It's time to go for a drive." Stefan didn't move. Kol sighed. "Look Salvatore you are fully capable of stopping yourself if you want. You have always been. Your problem is you don't want to accept that you're a ripper. You deny that part of yourself so when it comes out, you give yourself over to it. There are not two sides of you mate. Stop denying who you are. There is only you, and you have demonstrated that you are fully in control of yourself. I stopped compelling you weeks ago." Stefan was still. "Get out of my truck… go have a drink or two, maybe even a shag cause you need to release some of the things you hold in and try to hide from Bonnie."

"How…" Stefan started. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Original vampire. My hearing is exceptional. I can tell the difference between tears and shower drops. I can also smell fear from 2o miles away. Live for 1,000 years and you'll get there." Kol said examining an interesting invisibility spell.

Stefan swallowed opening the door to Kol's newly acquired truck. He looked over at the original and climbed out of the cab. "For the record Salvatore, I can smell arousal as well. Even the slightest changes in pheromones." Stefan raised his brow at the Original. "So you know then." Kol looked over to the vampire, pursing his lips. "Have fun tonight. Just be yourself."

-o0o-

"Are you sure that's him?" Alyssa asked Marie trying to stop what was about to take place. She couldn't believe Marie was playing the victim when they both willingly went with the vampires. She just needed to tell Jax it was over instead of cheating then pretending like she was compelled to go against her wishes.

Both women being witches were hard to compel. Not that Jax knew that. Marie was furious that Kol had succeeded, while Stefan wasn't strong enough to make Alyssa forget. Marie had no idea that Kol was an original. After all he was supposed to be dead, and the news had spread quickly that the Mikealsons had taken up residence in NOLA. Alyssa had made the mistake of reminding her friend of their night. Which one of Jax's lieutenants had partially overheard. Marie lied to protect her relationship and her pride.

"That's the truck. You don't remember? Wow they must have done a number on you." Marie said eyeing her best friend. She didn't understand why Alyssa was trying to protect some vamps. They just used them for their blood.

"You boys ready to go hunting?" The burly man asked as his eyes turned golden. A second later Alyssa and Marie were surrounded by a pack of wolves in search of vampire blood.

Kol chuckled to himself. What did people not understand about vampire hearing? He could use some more training, and what better opportunity than four werewolves on a fools mission. Apparently Alyssa and Marie didn't enjoy the evening they spent together. Well neither did he, this one would be way more entertaining.

The pack lay in wait for Kol to exit the cab of his truck. They watched as the door opened slowly but the vampire disappeared. A second later one of their comrades was snatched away and they heard a tormented howl in the distance. The pack rushed towards the sound snarling, fury flooding through them.

Kol stood in front of an abandoned building with the wolf limp at his feet. The animal was breathing but just barely. One of the beasts howled and then growled at Kol. The vampire could only assume it was this Jax person. A second later all three wolves leapt into battle. Kol dodged one set of teeth only to be grazed by another. Being an Original had it's advantages. Werewolf venom stung but only white oak ash killed.

The vampire could only see fangs and fur and he loved it. He had missed the battle. One wolf went for Kol's jugular teeth bared. Kol quickly maneuvered his mate in front of him so the wolf mistakenly wounded his friend. The werewolf howled in pain then fell to the ground. The wolf immediately morphed back into a human trying to crawl away. Kol laughed.

"Two down. Two to go." Kol blurred away from the last of his foes making his way over to a metal fence, which he quickly tore apart, fashioning a weapon. He threw a pole like a javelin, skewering one of the wolves chasing him. The beast yelped when the pole struck him, tumbling and skidding to a stop.

"Listen friend, I have no quarrel with you. Why don't you take your friends and attend to their medical care. I'm certain some of them are in critical condition." The wolf growled. Drool flew as the werewolf showed its fangs.

"Ok then…let's finish this." Kol watched the wolf leap waiting until it was close enough to break it's back. He would heal it after. But to his surprise, wood pierced his back. He turned to find Marie standing behind him sneering. _A woman scorned._ Kol watched as grey spread over his hands. Then he felt the fangs at his throat before everything went black.

-o0o-

Stefan was high. He stumbled out of the bar drunk off his beautiful woman cocktail. He had an ebony skinned model, a little of an aggressive red head, a lot of a quiet brunette with green eyes, and just a touch of a blonde bombshell. When he left they were smiling and more importantly…breathing. He drank his fill and the quiet one made the cutest little noises while he drank. He was wondering if he should have taken Kol's advice and bedded her. He was certain he would enjoy her passion filled screams even more. Her and the model would have made for a fun night.

Before he saw the truck he knew something was wrong. He smelt blood in the air, but it wasn't an appetizing smell. It was werewolf blood. He walked over to the truck to find the driver's door wide open. He looked around sniffing the air. He found Kol's scent and followed it to a closed down school. At first he didn't spot Kol but then he spotted his desiccated body by an all but destroyed fence.

He rushed over at once pulling the stake from his chest. He almost vomited look at the state of his throat. The werewolf had clearly won the fight. Grey shriveled skin was slowly being replaced with pink living skin. Stefan tore into his wrist, and put it to the vampire's mouth. Although the original eyes were still closed he latched unto Stefan's wrist.

Euphoria washed over Stefan. _Oh God. _He had forgotten what blood sharing with an original felt like. Stefan stopped thinking and just gave himself over to the feeling._ It felt magnificent. _He was disappointed when the original finally let go, opening his eyes.

When he came to his senses Stefan was embarrassed. He had only done that with one other vampire, Kol's sister. He thought it felt like that because he loved Rebekah. He never imagined. Uneasiness settled in his chest.

Kol sat up remembering what had taken place. He looked over at a clearly uncomfortable Ripper. "You were trying to help me heal. Don't overanalyze it Salvatore." Stefan nodded as relief flooded over him. "Did you pass your test?"

Stefan smiled remembering his night. "Well done then, and four conquests. It's a nice mix of blood types."

Stefan shook his head. Kol went to explain. "Yeah I know…you're an original vampire. Can we go home? Or do you need me to carry you to the car?"

Kol snorted, vanishing into the night. Stefan rose looking down at Kol's blood on the pavement. Then he blurred following the original.

-o0o-

"Are you sure you okay?" Bonnie said grabbing Kol's face. Checking for a temperature. He was warmer than usual. She looked at his neck for any signs of werewolf venom. "I'm fine. I told you I was fine." Kol said smiling down at the petite witch, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why would a pack of werewolves attack you?" Caroline asked looking up from her statistics homework. Stefan looked at Kol. Kol looked into Bonnie eyes. "Because I compelled but didn't have sex or drink blood from the pack leaders girlfriend." Bonnie let go of Kol.

"Is this what you two do at night? Why did you have to compel her?" Kol looked over at Stefan.

"So I could learn control." Stefan said quietly. Bonnie looked at Stefan and Kol. Then sat on the couch. Kol Sighed and went to sit beside her. A moment later Stefan was easing into the chair across from her. "He has almost mastered his lust kitten. He can drink straight from the tap. He's stronger, more confident. And he hasn't hurt anyone. Every girl has gone with us willingly." Bonnie folded her arms. "Yeah for SEX**,** not to be some vampires next meal, and I suppose compulsion comes into play at some point?" Kol sighed. "We have to compel them to forget."

"And what are you doing while Stefan is feasting away?" Bonnie said turning to Kol. "Watching to make sure he didn't lose control." Bonnie turns to Stefan. "So when I asked you both were you ripping the other day you purposely kept this from me?" Stefan looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie" He said softly. "I'm a vampire." Bonnie popped her lips. "Oh please, our freezer is packed with blood bags."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah but someone finally helped me realize that I'm a ripper and I need fresh, wiggling, squirming human blood or eventually…" Bonnie was taken aback by his words, but she saw it now. She understood who this was before her. _It was brooding Stefan and the Ripper mixed together_ _or just Stefan_, a_ very sexy Stefan_.

Bonnie looked at Kol, who was making a puppy face. She smiled shaking her head. "I don't know why you guys felt the need to keep this from me." Kol put his head on her shoulder. "Because we know how you feel about protecting the innocent." Bonnie moved her shoulder suddenly making Kol's head bob. Everyone laughed except Kol. "No more lies, half lies, or secrets we are in this together, so we have to trust one another." Caroline brows rose as she looked at her friend. Realization hit Bonnie. Something Stefan did not miss. Kol coughed. Bonnie looked over at him, fear replacing her guilt. She went back to examining him.

"I'm fine. I have to go to the apothecary in Portsmouth to get the belladonna and lavender." Bonnie stretched Kol's eyelid open, searching his eyes. "Me and Caroline picked belladonna the other day. And there is lavender in the garden outside." Kol pulled away from Bonnie. "The effects of North American nightshade have been diluted over the centuries. The plant I ordered from Asia is atropa belladonna in its original and natural state…toxic. And honestly I prefer English lavender. Salvatore you up for a ride." Bonnie stood.

"Kol, you may not be dying, but you are feeling the effects of the werewolf venom. I don't want you to go. Can't you pick it up tomorrow?" Kol sighed. "Kitten, I'm fine. And I don't trust this witch... she will sell my merchandise if I don't show up today, even though I already paid for it. Stefan." Stefan rose but didn't move from in front of the chair. "Okay why can't someone else go get it?" Caroline closed her book. "I don't mind. I'm so freaking bored. If I have to read one more thing about a z-score." Kol glared at the blonde vampire. "Yeah I'll go with her. " Stefan offered. Kol jaw clenched. Stefan heard the words "_Bloody traitor_" rang out in his head.

_Wait you can read my thoughts. _Stefan thought in panic. Kol smirked_. Benefit of bloodsharing you git._

"This is utterly ridiculous. I am fine. I will be back before dinner." Kol moved towards the door. Stefan went to follow. _Oh fuck off Salvatore. Stay here and kiss up some more. _Stefan pursed his lips. Kol went to cross the threshold and hit a solid force field. He turned on the witch, who was now sitting filing her nails. "Bonnie" Kol warned. "Hmm" She looked up innocently. "What the fuck is this?" Caroline and Stefan both tried to hide their amusement. "Your sick. I want you to stay her where I can take care of you." She said squaring her nails. "This isn't funny. Let me out." Bonnie ignored him. Kol stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door. "You do know…he's going to try to go out the window." Stefan said through chuckles. Bonnie winked at the vampire. "I know…That's why the whole house is covered." A second later Kol cursed. Caroline could not contain her giggling.

"Why don't you guys go before he starts his tantrum. There is only one apothecary in Portsmouth that I know of…so hopefully it will be there." Caroline grabbed her purse. Stefan put on shades and baseball cap. He was happy to be getting out but he thought about Bonnie and Kol being alone together. Jealousy danced in the pit of his belly. He felt…_left out. _

-o0o-

Kol sat on the couch flipping through channels on the small and outdated television set. Bonnie came and plopped a giant glass herb infused tea in front of him. He hadn't spoken to her in an hour. "Kol…How long are you going to be mad at me? I kind of need to talk to you about something before Caroline and Stefan get back. I also need you to drink this tea. It will chase away your fever. I put wolfsbane in it as well, hoping it will neutralize the traces of werewolf venom left in your system." He glanced at the witch. He sighed picking up the glass. It smelled better than it looked, and tasted even better. He went back to staring at the screen.

Bonnie sighed. "I'm sorry I trapped you in the house, but you wouldn't listen. I wanted to keep you safe." Kol pursed his lips. "What do you want me to say?" Kol looked at the witch.

"I want you to trust me. I want you to believe in me. I'm not an idiot Bonnie. I know why you did it, but that didn't give you the right to do it. If the situation were reversed you would be furious. I would be on fire. I can't set you on fire. Not that I want to. I don't want anything to ever hurt you. But I'm the bad guy and you're the good girl so you automatically assume that you're right, and you have the right to step in and take away my choices, before I commit some heinous crime but you don't. I listen to you and what you want. I would really appreciate if you afford me the same courtesy before making a decision. Plus you made me look like a fool in front of Salvatore… and the blonde. Anyone else in the world would be dead."

"I'm sorry. How is what I did any different from what you did to Stefan? And all these girls you have been compelling." Kol looked at the witch in disbelief.

"I never did it to you, Bonnie. Salvatore was inconsequential, and a threat to you. I did what I had to do to protect you. And it's been one girl. One."

"I did what I had to do to protect you, Kol. From yourself." Kol shook his head rising from the couch.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I will listen to you and what you want, and we will make decisions together. But I need to talk to you about us." Kol was still pissed, but he had been waiting for this conversation. He sat back down on the couch. Bonnie moved closer to the vampire.

"I am aware how you feel about me. And I hope you know that I feel the same." Kol smiled caressing her face, "but" she said moving out of his touch. "You know I have unresolved feelings for Jeremy, and once I talk to him I feel like our relationship will be platonic." Kol heart leapt but he watched Bonnie cautiously. She was guilty about something…_Salvatore_.

"I think…No…I know I have feelings for Stefan as well. I don't want to lie or deny those feelings because that's how people get hurt. And to hurt you is the last thing I want to do. I wanted to tell you before things got more complicated. I said no more secrets or lies and that's what I meant."

Kol sighed. He knew it. He knew it all along. He didn't know what he was feeling. He had grown fond of the younger vampire, and he loved his kitten. She wasn't his, and it's not like either of them hid their attraction. He closed his eyes laying his head on the back of the couch. He loved this woman, and no one was going to keep her way from him. When he looked over at her she had tears in her eyes. He reached over and wiped one away just before it fell unto her cheek.

He pulled her closer rubbing his nose against hers. "So what I heard you say was that you're madly in love with me." She smiled rolling her eyes. "Kol…but Stef-" His mouth covered hers before she could get the words out. Their lips moved against each other softly until the original broke away staring in her eyes. He kissed her nose then whispered, "I'm not worried about Stefan Salvatore." He buried his face in her neck when he realized it was true. Bonnie gulped, as Kol's began to suckle at the skin on her neck. His hands smoothly unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her bra. His head dipped, and Bonnie purred in satisfaction when he began to tease her breast with his teeth and tongue. Bonnie was flooded with arousal.

Kol was overcome with the scent of her. He immediately began working on freeing her from her pants and soaked panties. Once he had her completely naked his hands slowly rubbed at her thighs spreading her legs. Bonnie sighed when his fingers began lightly stroking at her clit. He watched her with her eyes closed head thrown back moaning at his touch. He leaned down and bit at a hardened nipple playfully causing her to squeak in surprise. He couldn't help it he slowly inserted a finger inside her shivering at how wet and warm she was. It made him that more excited. He smiled lowering his head between her thighs to flick at her slowly pumping his digit into her wet slit. Bonnie rounded her hips as Kol worked her into frenzy. Every thrust made his dick ache with desire. He felt her muscles contract and seconds later she was coming into his mouth. His tongue swept the length of her causing spasms to radiate from Bonnie's center she sighed lost in bliss.

Kol unzipped his pants letting his boxers fall to the floor. Bonnie smiled at what he had waiting for her. She immediately wrapped her hand around his slick shaft and began move it back and forth. Kol sat back letting the witch work her magic. He closed his eyes and was shocked when she moved closer. She hovered above him rubbing the head of his penis against her moist clit.

Bonnie was instantly on her back. Kol hovered over her teasing her with his cock. Her hips again wound on their own accord savoring Kol's touch. She wrapped her arm around his neck. Pull him on top of her and whispered, "I want you inside of me."

The original kissed her roughly then obliged the witch. He growled at how delicious she felt as he drove inside her. He wanted to relish the feeling, slowly claiming her over and over, but his need took over and he began delivering quick thrusts that caused Bonnie's breast to bounce. Bonnie clutched at his ass, squeezing her walls around him. She met him stroke for stroke causing them both to sigh in pleasure. She could feel it coming. Pleasure washed over her. Kol groaned as Bonnie came making her even slicker. He pumped and pumped until he was filling her. He collapsed forward kissing her neck.

-o0o-

Stefan and Caroline drove back from Portsmouth. The meeting with the witch was surprisingly anticlimactic. They told her what they needed and she handed the ingredients over without any problems. They ate lunch and hopped back on the road. They spent the day reminiscing and Stefan explaining his new lifestyle. Caroline actually understood once he explained, and was happy that her friend had gained some semblance of his life back.

Caroline and Stefan looked at each other when the song they danced to at the prom came on the radio. "What a shitty night that turned out to be. I spent my whole high school career waiting for that night and it sucked."

Stefan chuckled. "Majorly."

"Yeah. Elena stole my dress. Tyler stopped in for all of 30 minutes. Elena tried to kill Bonnie. Bonnie almost killed Elena, and Silas got the cure. Did I mention Elena was a major bitch?"

"Yeah…When has she not been one?" Stefan said looking out the window.

"Hey… I'm sorry. You seemed better. Too much to fast?"

"No. I am better. I'm just seeing her clearly now. I mean I can't and won't blame all of our relationship on her but…there are some things that I didn't see before. Those rose colored glasses are clear now. I guess I have you, Bonnie and Kol to thank for that."

"So…what's up with you and Kol? You're spending a lot of time together? Are you like in a bromance or something?" Stefan smiled at his friend. He missed Caroline.

"I respect him. He's done a lot of things that he didn't have to do. And I know it's mostly for Bonnie but still I appreciate it. He has no allegiance to me but I feel like he has my back."

"Because he's in love with Bonnie." Stefan sighed. He knew where this was headed. "I have eyes Caroline." Caroline shrugged. She was hesitant but continued anyway.

"I have eyes too. Are you falling for Bonnie?" Stefan looked at the blonde vampire.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I don't know…maybe. All I know is I want to protect her. I need to protect her. I owe her."

"She can protect herself." Caroline said quietly.

"Well maybe I need her to protect me. We can protect each other." Caroline thought about this for a moment.

"And Kol…" Stefan grinned. "Kol needs protection too." Caroline raised a brow. She wasn't expecting that.

"Speaking of love…" Caroline's eyes grew. "Who said anything about love?" Stefan shook his head. "Why does everyone think I'm an idiot that needs to be coddled? I was locked in a safe not brain dead. As I was saying… speaking of love…Have you heard from Tyler?"

"Yeah, He's on his way home." Caroline sighed tears springing to her eyes. "He's finally coming home."

Stefan smiled. He wanted to see his friend happy. She had always been there for him. "I do remember one good thing about that night. Elena had worked her way in again and I was beside myself. A very good friend took my hand and told me I would find love again. That I would move on."

Caroline grabbed his hand. She loved Bonnie liked a sister, Stefan was her brother and Kol had turned out to be really cool. She hoped this situation would not drive them apart, or worse break someone's heart.

-o0o-

Kol walked into the cabin and glanced at Stefan on the couch. He didn't hear the witch or the blonde and was glad because he had something to discuss with the vampire. He sat across from him thinking about the last time they were sitting in these positions. What a difference a month makes. Stefan did not even acknowledge him. He had been cross with Kol, although he was still speaking to Bonnie. He didn't know whether it was because he and Bonnie had slept together or not, but he needed to get over it. Stefan had stolen the witch's heart away from him not the other way around. The vampire better be glad he wasn't dead.

"Are you going to keep up this ruse of being angry or can we go back to working together to end Silas?" Stefan looked up at the vampire.

"Seriously…a ruse. You fucked Bonnie on my bed. The couch is coated in her and your scent. Don't act like you don't know how I feel about her. You did that on purpose. I thought you respected me. I thought we were becoming friends."

"Bloody Hell Salvatore is that what you think? You're more sensitive than I thought. Besides she told you how she feels. I should be upset with you."

Stefan went back to writing in his journal. Kol sighed.

"Okay look mate. I guess I would be upset as well, but it just happened. We were sitting on the couch when she told me she loved me." Stefan fidgeted. "And it happened. I was only thinking about her. Not where we were. And I do respect you. What you did the other week…I can honestly say I don't know if my own brothers would do that for me. They continuously spout that always and forever rubbish, but they did nothing to avenge my death." Kol said thinking about Klaus and Elijah.

Stefan looked up at the original. He could see the pain in his eyes. He smiled. "Mine would…but he has also slept with every woman I have ever loved. And killed the woman I had the longest relationship with on a whim. So brothers suck. Besides you've done things for me, and I know why. My pillow is coated in it…but I still I owe you. And I know how you feel about Bonnie. I know you want to do right by her. And you have given me something I have never had before…control." Stefan said trying to convey his thanks.

"Are you going to cry, Mate?" Kol sneered. Stefan pursed his lips. "You're an ass." Kol chuckled. "So I've been told. So here's the thing Salvatore. I've been thinking and I think we should bloodshare again. The connection we had is fading as your blood works it's way out of my system, and I think that hearing each others thoughts would be an advantage in the fight."

Stefan was uneasy. He enjoyed Kol's blood way too much last time. "What is that look? It's not that big of a deal." Stefan guffawed. "Then why did you have to do a disclaimer. Rebekah explained bloodsharing is basically vampire sex." Kol scrunched his face. "Rebekah is a hopeless romantic. She thinks handholding is like touching another person's soul."

"I don't want to hold your hand either." Kol rolled his eyes. "Why because I'm male. You've never drunk from a man." Stefan mouth flattened into a line. "Of course, but with vampires it's different. It's intimate."

"I just told you how I felt about my family, and thanked you for being there for me. How much more intimate do you think we can get?" Stefan sighed.

"Yes it feels damn near better than sex, I imagine for you it was better than your pathetic sex life, but it has it's benefits. You can attach or detach any meaning to anything. We are bloodsharing to help Bonnie. It's a added perk that it feels swell." Stefan shook his head.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy it Salvatore." Stefan's face turned red. "Oh I see…you did. That's the problem. Look Salvatore I like you, but I promise you Bonnie Bennett is the love of my life." Stefan nodded. "I know. Wouldn't it be like cheating?" Kol laughed. "I don't know… I would have to have a girlfriend to cheat wouldn't I. Bonnie hasn't made her choice yet has she?" Kol huffed sitting back in the chair watching Stefan go over everything in his head. Stefan was constantly overanalyzing.

"Okay, I'll do it." Kol move to sit by Stefan. "What now? And can't we drink from cups or something."

"Did I not teach you anything? It's always better straight from the tap, Ripper. And yes now, before the connection is completely faded. We will have to do this every week or so to make sure we are still connected."

"What if Bonnie walks in?" Stefan said glancing at the door. "Me and Kitten promised not to keep secrets so yeah…she's going to find out." Stefan was mortified. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing…let's just do this." Stefan rolled up his sleeve offering his arm to Kol. Kol bit into his arm with such finesse Stefan hardly felt a thing. The younger vampire's eyes glazed over when the bliss washed over him. Kol was amused by his expression and offered Stefan his arm. Stefan looked at the original surprised and took his wrist into his mouth.

Kol's blood was bittersweet, and just…perfect. The ripper sucked and sucked until he got his fill. Kol had stopped drinking from him minutes earlier. Stefan finally pulled away from his arm leaning back into the couch. He was high as a kite. Kol's eyes were glassy as well.

_So Salvatore…was it good for you. _Kol thought, teasing the opened his eyes_. Don't…We did it for Bonnie remember. _Stefan said trying to sober._ I did it for Bonnie. You did it for her as well and because you liked it. _Stefan sat up, _no_. He denied. _ Why are you so afraid of who you are Stefan? You love blood, you're a ripper, it's only natural you would love mine. It's okay to say you liked it, loved it. _Stefan got up to wipe Kol's blood off of his mouth._ Why are you saying these things when you already know how I feel about bloodsharing. _

Kol lay on the couch in languid ecstasy. _Because you're my mate, and because I see you. I am one of the four people on this earth that does. I like you for who you are. The blood loving ripper, not this person you pretend to be._ _Tell me you liked it. _Stefan washed his hands sitting at the table. Kol chuckled turning on the television. A half an hour later Stefan joined Kol back on the couch. They watched the game in silence. Kol got up to grab some snacks when he barely heard in his thoughts. _I liked it. _Kol smiled throwing the vampire a beer.

-o0o-

Bonnie walked into the house. She had successfully made the potion that would render Silas unconscious to retrieve his blood. Caroline proved to be an excellent assistant. She gave the girl the potion before she went back to the dorm. They would act tomorrow night. It was the first step in ridding their lives of Silas forever. They wouldn't need to hide in cabin in the woods. Stefan could go home. Where would her and Kol end up?

She felt greedy. She finally understood Elena. She wanted both Kol and Stefan to herself with dashes of Caroline, but she had already made her choice. She would choose neither. She would just be alone or find someone else to love. Stefan and Kol had grown close and they both needed each other. They had been both been disappointed by their brothers. So it didn't surprise her in the least to find them on the couch together yelling at the small television screen.

She walked into the room putting her stuff on the table.

"Hello gorgeous Bonnie." Stefan said smiling at the witch. Kol looked over to Stefan. His brow raising. _That's right original. _Kol rolled his eyes. Bonnie smiled at Stefan. "Hi Stef. Kol. She said stretching. Her back was killing her. She moved to sit at the table.

"What are you doing kitten?" Kol said looking back at the witch. "I'm going to see if I can strengthen the transporter spell more." Kol huffed. _This is why you two need me Salvatore. Neither one of you know when to stop worrying. _"Kitten you have been doing magick all day. Aren't you tired? Come watch TV with me and the ripper. The spell can wait until tomorrow." Bonnie opened her grimoire. "It will only take a minute." Kol glanced at the vampire. Stefan didn't have to read his thoughts. The younger vampire flashed over to the witch throwing her over his shoulder and depositing her on the couch. "Stefan." She protested.

A moment later she was squeezed between the two vampires. Kol handed her the popcorn bowl kissing her forehead. "Have you eaten?" Stefan said wrapping his arm around her. Bonnie stared at the TV not quite sure how she felt about this development. _You're weirding her out Salvatore. Move your arm. _Stefan inched in closer to Bonnie_. You stop kissing her every second. You've gotten to show her your affection all over my bed. _Kol chuckled_. Are you ever going to get over that? _Kol teased. _It was yesterday, you dick. _

"What's going on here?" Bonnie said looking between the two vamps. "What do you mean?" They responded in unison. "That. That's what I mean." Bonnie said waiting for one of them to answer. "We have a mutual respect for each other. We also have things in common." Stefan said moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay." Bonnie said narrowing her eyes. "We can also hear one another's thoughts." Kol said like it was nothing. Bonnie laughed looking at Kol, then Stefan. Her smile faded when she saw the embarrassment on Stefan's face. "What!? How is that possible?" Stefan glared at the original. _I told you Salvatore. No Secrets. _

_Well that's great Kol and I'm weirding her out? What if she thinks we're freaks. _Stefan thought. _Yeah… my Kitten is quite like you Salvatore she has a bit of a naughty side. _"Are you guys sharing thoughts now?" Kol nodded. "Salvatore is nervous cause he's embarrassed that we shared blood." Bonnie was confused. "Stefan you've given countless people your blood. I've tasted your blood." Stefan sighed. "It's not the same thing. Remember when Elena couldn't keep her blood down and Damon fed her his blood." Bonnie thought back to when Elena was a newborn vampire. It seemed like centuries ago but it was only last year.

"Yeah, well Damon given Elena his blood was basically having vampire sex. That's why I popped Damon in his nose. I didn't want to tell her at the time." Bonnie put two and two together. "So you and Kol had vampire sex?" _Bonnie you are such a freak. You should not be turned on._ "We didn't do it for pleasure, darling. We did it to hear each other's thoughts. I thought it would come in handy when facing Silas." Bonnie looked at Stefan who was clearly more bothered by it than Kol. "And you're okay with it." Stefan nodded. "It feels…I like it." Bonnie was surprised by his honesty. Bonnie turned to Kol. He kissed her on her nose, and then smiled at Stefan. _No secrets, _Stefan thought taking Bonnie's hand_._ _No Secrets._ Kol responded. Bonnie leaned back into the couch grinning. "No Secrets." Both vampires looked at their witch. "I'm the most powerful witch from the most powerful line, when are you two going to stop underestimating me?"

-o0o-

The room was dark. The only light was coming from the black flame candle that sat on the bedside table. Stefan lay on the bed a pentagram was drawn in chalk below the bed. Stefan watched Bonnie in wonder as she prayed to mother Gaia. Asking her to help her restore nature. Goosebumps appeared all over his naked torso as the room instantly dropped twenty degrees. Stefan hoped that was a good sign.

"Stefan, we are ready. Can you speak to Kol and ask him if Silas has gone under." _Kol are you there? _Stefan waited but then heard the original thoughts._ Of Course…Did you really need no shirt on to complete the spell Salvatore? _Stefan popped his lips._ How did you even know…get out of my personal thoughts. Is Silas asleep? Are you ready? _

Caroline crept into Stefan's room and called out to Silas. "Stefan? Stefan, Are you awake?" She went over to shake him. The ancient wizard didn't budge. Kol walked into Stefan's bedroom. He was impressed with the leather bound journals and books that lined the room. _We're ready ripper._

"They're ready Bon_." _Stefan said. Bonnie immediately started chanting. She rose the Athame above her head. Stefan watched as the metal became molten then cooled before his eyes. Bonnie moved Stefan's arm off the bed. Caroline and Kol watched as Silas arm moved off the bed as well. Caroline quickly moved a copper chalice under the wizard arm.

Bonnie made an incision in Stefan's arm that had him howling in pain. He felt double the pain for him and Silas. Kol smiled as Silas's veins began to slice open before them. The wizard didn't move. His kitten was magnificent. He had always loved magic and he loved her. Caroline collected the blood waiting for the cut to close. A moment later Stefan and Silas began to heal. Kol and Caroline slipped back into the hall of the boarding house.

Kol heard him before Caroline, he flashed out of sight. "Caroline what are you doing here?" Damon said scratching at his stomach. "I wanted to talk to Stefan, but he's out of it." Damon pursed his lips. "Don't tell me your developing a thing for my brother, Blondie. Elena is your best friend." Caroline looked at Damon liked he was a lunatic. "And you were Stefan's brother but that didn't stop her did it." Damon glared at the blonde. She moved to go around him. He stood in her path. Kol appeared out of nowhere and snapped the vampire's neck. "And the ripper says I'm the asswhole. Let's go darling, we have some celebrating to do." Kol said stepping over Damon's limp body.

"I hope that didn't hurt too bad." Bonnie said cleaning the blood off of Stefan's arm. Stefan shook his head. "I'm fine." _Yes you are._ Bonnie thought looking at his chest. She turned away when she realized he had caught her looking. Stefan reached up with one hand, guiding her face towards him. He leaned forward kissing her tenderly. Bonnie's heart skipped a beat. "Stefan…I" Stefan leaned his forehead against hers. "I know…you're in love with Kol also. But, I'm not worried about Kol right now." He leaned into another kiss as she melted into the vampire. If this was wrong, Bonnie didn't want to be right.

"Maybe you should be" Kol said walking in the room. Bonnie jumped off the bed. "Caroline dropped me off. Apparently she had to go prepare for her werewolf's return. I brought some champagne to celebrate." Kol said sitting on the bed flashing the vial of Silas's blood. _I hate you._ Stefan thought. Kol smiled wickedly. _No you don't mate. You like me remember._

-o0o-

Bonnie tromped through the woods looking for the giant boulder that had been featured in her dreams the night before. She knew it was a message, and her suspicions were confirmed when

She found her ancestors waiting for her at the rock.

"Greetings Daughter of Abigail. You have done well. Retrieving the wizard's blood was no easy feat and you accomplished this task with ease. I am proud of you Daughter of mine." Bonnie smiled looking at Qetsiyah, and then over to her Grams, who winked at her granddaughter.

"We travel to this realm today to prepare and gird you for battle. Your strength is at its full height. You have mastered all of the skills I have assigned and now we bestow upon you precious gifts. We will each teach you our signature spells. I hope you know what an honor this is little one." Bonne nodded biting her lips. She tried to stop the tears threatening to fall. For so long she had felt like a failure, like a disappointment to her family line, and now they were paying her a witch's highest honor.

"Hold still little one as we each call to our magic. We will need it to instruct you on this day. When we are done it will return to you on the morrow. And then you will be ready to face the demon Silas."

Bonnie never knew magic could be so amazing and frightening. She watched Ayanna dissolve into water, burst into flame and evaporate into wind. Emily stopped time, sped it up, and then slowed it down. She basically showed Bonnie how to time travel. And her Grams, could make anything explode from a mile away. Bonnie had no idea that her Grandmother invented the blood vessel bursting spell.

It was wondrous what she had learned today but nothing compared to the force of nature that was Qetsiyah. Her power seamed limitless, and Bonnie knew from her tale that she had lost a third of it to her near death experience. Bonnie watched as she grew saplings into full-grown trees. She made thunderstorms as small as her hands and as large as mystic falls. She transformed into everything from a rabbit to a minivan. And those were just her everyday spells. Bonnie watched dumbstruck as Qetisyah forced an eclipse of the sun then rewound time like it never happened. And they did it all without looking at a grimoire. They explained to her that the spells weren't complicated. They just required power that most witches didn't have.

At the end of the night her ancestors gathered again. "You have done well today, Bonnie." Emily said disappearing into the twilight. "My prayers are with you Daughter of Abigail." Ayanna said dissolving into the earth. Bonnie turned to her Grams, running into her arms. "Can I do this?" She said letting doubt cloud her thinking. "Hush child. You can do anything you put your mind too, even defy Mother Gaia, but it's so much easier when you let destiny take it's course. I love you baby. And I am so proud of you. Don't you forget that." Bonnie closed her eyes and clung to her Gram's tightly. She opened them when her arms sliced through the air.

Bonnie turned when she heard the crackle of fire behind her. "Tell me child. What is on your mind?" Qetsiyah said stirring the fire, and patting the log beside her.

"Well everything is in place. The spells are ready, we have Silas's blood, and Kol has located your tombstone. He won't raise Amara." Bonnie said sighing.

"You sound confident about the charge you were given, good. But what of your heart?" Bonnie looked at her ancestor, sitting beside her. She watched the fir a while before she spoke.

"If you are my ancestor, and Stefan is Silas's doppelganger. Is Elena Amara's doppelganger?" Qetsiyah smiled. "I was wondering when you would figure that out." Bonnie sighed.

"So Stefan and Elena have this love for all the ages that he can't escape?" Qetsiyah looked at her great granddaughter. Bonnie gasped when another thought struck. "Am I attracted to Stefan because of some kind of weird family curse?" Qetsiyah chuckled.

"Yes and no to all your queries. Take for example, the doppelganger Katerina, I believe it is. Your Stefan loved her once, and that attraction faded. She had to compel him to comply with her wishes. Of course there is a supernatural pull, but as you have demonstrated those things can be ignored. Are the doppelgangers connected? Yes, but there is always a choice. You fancy the Salvatore boy, but you have also given yourself to the original."

Bonnie blushed. She did not want to be discussing that with basically her really ancient grandma. "Just because Silas didn't love me doesn't mean Stefan doesn't love you… and to address your real inquiry if he is destined to love Elena more than you. I don't know the answer to that little one. Neither do the fates. It is up to Silas's shadow to choose. What I do know is that he is a fool if he chooses another, daughter of mine, and I think your original would agree. He has grown fond of the doppelganger as well."

"Which is why I can't choose between them. I will let them both go." Qetsiyah snorted. "I see your still underestimating your self Daughter of Mine. If you think the son of Esther will accept that fate then you clearly don't understand the power you hold over him. Remember when I told you nature was the most powerful magic." Bonnie nodded. I misspoke little one. Love is the most powerful of them all."

-o0o-

Bonnie opened the door surprised to see Tyler on the couch with Kol and Stefan. "Ty?" Bonnie said rushing over to hug him. "How are you? When did you get in?" Tyler smiled. "This morning."

Caroline came out of the bathroom. "It's so good to see you… and I hate to cut your welcome short, but Care, I need you to call everyone to the cabin. It's time to send Silas to his final resting place."

Kol glanced at Stefan. Stefan nodded at the original. They all watched the witch. Power rolled off her skin infusing the air around her with life. They had never seen this version of Bonnie Bennett. She was self-assured and deadly. At that moment, they fully understood they were about to be in the fight of their lives, and there was no one they trusted more with their lives than the petite green eyed witch.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
